Kingdom Digital Hearts 2 Final mix
by sorax33
Summary: One year after the events of their first journey. Davis, Veemon, Donald, and Goofy awaken in Twilight Town. Still on their quest to find Ken, Wormmon and King Mickey, the four set off on another adventure. Along with uncovering the many secrets that linger about Gennai and two new enemies: The Nobodies and Organization 13...
1. Chapter 1: Twilight Town Day 1

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Kingdom Digital Hearts 2

" A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up- your and mine" Davis said.

...

A man wearing a black coat was sitting on a beach with a moon in the sky with black sand and dark murky water in front of him.

Then a portal of darkness opened up as boy about 15 wearing a black coat like the man walked out of it.

" You have arrived " the man said to the boy as he started walking up to him.

" I've been to see him, he looks a lot like you" the man said to the boy.

" Who are you ?" The boy asked.

" I'm what's left or maybe... I'm all that ever was " The man replied to him.

" I meant your name " the boys said.

" My name is of no importance, what about you do you remember your true name ?" The man asked the boy.

" My name is... " the boy said.

...

_" Davis ?" a girl said as the scene changed to a bright blue sky as Davis opened his eyes then he looked up and saw the clear blue sea. He yawned then laid back down but then static of a girl face appeared above him._

_" Wow ! Very funny Ka.." The boy said getting up while the girl was smiling at him._

_" Giving up already ?" Ken said to him as they were racing._

_The scene changed to all three of them sitting on a star shaped fruit tree watching the sunset._

_" If there are any other worlds out there, Why did we end up on this one " Ken said._

_Davis was then inside a cave looking at a drawing of him and the girl. " This world has been connected, ties to the darkness" a robed figure said to Davis inside the cave._

_" Davis don't ever changed " the girl said to him as she kissed him on the cheek as they sat and watched the sunset._

_" The door has opened " Ken said as he stretched his hand towards him._

_" What ?!" Davis said then he was trapped in black and purple hole then he tried to grab Ken hand but he couldn't. Then he was face to face with a black monster with yellow eyes and a heart shaped hole in his chest._

_" You understand nothing " the robed figure said._

_" Dav..is.." The girl said as she then flew to him and he tried to catch her but she went through him then he was blasted out of the caves._

...

In his room lying down on his bed with a small red dinosaur by it a boy woke up. He had light red eyes and light brown hair as he grunted then he sat up.

" Had another dream again Takatomon " The dinosaur asked him.

" Yea it nothing Guilmon come on lets get ready" Takato said as the red dinosaur nodded and went downstairs.

" Man another dream about him " Takato said then he heard the bells ring as he opened his window and looked out it wondering what today was going to be like.

**World : Twilight Town**

**1st Day **

Takato was now wearing his blue hooded shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and long gray shorts with green shoes and last was yellow goggles that were on top of his head. He and his pal Guilmon walked into their usual spot behind a alley.

He then saw his friends Kazu and Henry talking about something and Jeri was just sitting quietly as he then sat down on the couch and just though about the dream he just had.

" Man doesn't that just tick you ?" Kazu said.

" Yea that just wrong " Herny said.

" Trevor has gone too far this time " Jeri said Then all of them looked at Takato waiting for him to say something but he just nodded.

" I mean it true that stuff been stolen around town and we got a goal to settle with Trevor and all so if he want to think we did it I can't really blame him" Kazu said as he got up and walked.

" See that not really bugging, what really bugging me is that he going around town telling everyone we're the thieves ! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the klepto club !" Kazu said.

" Have you ever been this tick off before in your life because I haven't never !" Kazu shouted now very pissed.

" Now what to do" Kazu said as he punched one of his hands.

JerI then looked over to Takato he saw her then he tried to think of some thing.

" Um ... Well" he mumbled then he though of some thing.

" We could find the real thieves that would set the record straight " Takato said.

" Hey that sounds fun" Henry added.

" What about Trevor and his gang ?" Kazu said.

" First we got to clear our names once we find the real culprit everyone will get off our backs " Takato said as Gulimon nodded.

Oh no they gone !" Henry cried

" All our- are gone !" Henry said then he gasped as he realized he couldn't say that word.

" What ! All our - are gone ?" Kazu said then he touch his throat realizing he couldn't say it either.

" You can't say - why not ?" Jeri asked.

" But you do know what I'm saying right ? all our - are gone" Henry said.

" Stolen and not just - but the word - they stole it too" Takato said.

" What kind of thief is not alright time for some recon" Kazu said as the three of them ran out and Takato and Gulimon were about to go after them when suddenly they felt weird and just drop onto the ground and everything was black.

" His heart is returning doubtless he will awaken very soon" a voice said.

Takato groaned as he got up and looked around as his Gulimon woke up too.

" Takato, Gulimon come on !" Jeri said as they followed her.

...

" Takatomon did you hear the scary man voice too ?" Gulimon asked him.

" Yeah but what does it mean by " His heart is returning' " Takato said then stopped as he saw his friends by one of the shops. They then went asking store owners to store owners what was stolen and they couldn't say the word of what was stolen either.

" Maybe Trevor knows what happened" Jeri asked.

" Come on let's ask him he should be in the sandlot " Takato said then all of them ran to the sandlot to find his members of his gang there too.

" Thieves !" Zack shouted at them.

" That was pretty low you know " Kevin said to them.

" Oh yeah ?" Kazu said.

" Nice comeback loser" Trevor said as he appeared.

" What did you say !" Kazu shouted as Takato and Herny held him back.

" You can give us back the - now" Trevor said.

" That was undeniable proof that we total owned you losers so what did you do burn it ?" Trevor said as they were all glaring right at him.

" Whatever we don't need some lame - to proved your losers" Trevor said smirking.

" How about we remind them ?" Zack asked.

" Haha now your talking " Trevor laughed as his group got in the fighting stance.

" Maybe if you beg we'll go easy on you " he said and Kazu and Henry were about to fight too when Takato walked up to him and got on his knees as Trevor group started laughing.

" Takato !" Kazu shouted at him then Takato saw three struggle weapons lying on the ground by Trevor group. He suddenly then got up and ran to them he saw there was a Sword, Wand and Sword with a guard on it. He picked up the sword without the guard on it as Trevor grabbed the one with the guard on it.

" Takato focus !" Henry said to him as he nodded.

...

Trevor took a swing at Takato but he blocked it and counter it with his swing at him but he missed.

" Come on quit playing around and fight" Trevor said to him as Takato growled as he hit him two times in the stomach and one on the head. Trevor tried to hit him but Takato knocked him back and three hit combo him in his stomach. Takato then got behind him and nailed him hard in the back. Trevor then suddenly jumped high into the air and tried a ariel attack on him but Takato just dodged it just in time and got behind him again and landed the final blow by hitting him very hard in the back of his ribs.

...

Trevor then kneed on the ground rubbing his back as his two goons got by him.

" Trevor just tried he saving his strength for the upcoming tournament you'll see" Kevin said.

Henry then got out his camera and took a picture of Takato with his toy sword and Trevor kneeing on the ground as he took the picture. Suddenly a creature in white took the camera from Henry and blackfilpped into the alley way and ran off.

" What was that ?" Kazu said.

"The thief ?" Jeri asked.

" Yes come lets go after him" Takato said as he and Gulimon ran after that creature into the old woods and all the way up to the old mansion were they had it cornered.

" We have come for you my liege" it said but no vocie was heard as Takato and Gulimon were confused but then the creature opened it mouth as another creature dressed in white appeared too.

Takato then ran at it and tried to hit it with his toy sword but it went right through it. He tired a couple of more swing but it went through it again and Gulimon to bite the another one but it didn't hurt it then the creature hit both of them back.

" It's no use" Takato said as the creature came closer to them but then Takato sword was all in codes and numbers and there was a flash of light. When Takato opened his eyes he saw he was not holding a toy sword anymore but he was holding a key-shaped sword. It had a brown handle, a sliver hand guard and the blade was gold and at the end was teeth that looked like a crown. Last there was a golden mouse keychain at the end.

It suddenly pointed it self at the creature in white.

" What is this thing ?" Takato asked looking at the blade but he heard the creature growl and he just got into his battle stance. Takato then ran at the creature and hit it a couple times now being able to hit it. He then got behind it and landed three hit on it making it disappear.

" Takatomon I feel sick I think I might-" Gulimon stopped as he suddenly fired a fireball from his mouth at the second creature in white destroying it.

" Gul-Gulimon how did you do that ?" Takato asked him stunned and he simply just shrugged.

" I don't know but I do know I don't feel sick anymore " Gulimon smiled as Takato just laughed nervously then he saw the key- shaped sword disappeared from his hands he looked around for anyone who might have sent it but he didn't see anyone. Then he look at the ground found some picture lying. He picked all of them up and started running to the usual spot With Gulimon behind him.

...

Takato and his friends were looking at a picture of him and one of the owners of a shop they talked too.

" What this ?" Kazu asked.

" I was his first customer after he took over the shop" Takato said.

" It a really nice photo" Jeri said then she gasped.

" Hey you just said photo !" Henry said.

" So Takato what can you say about the picture thief ?" Kazu asked him.

" There not much to say the picture were just lying there" Takato replied not wanting to tell them about the key-shaped sword or Gulimon fire ball coming from his mouth.

" I guess we can said the thief stolen them and Takato found there lying on the ground" Kazu said then smiled at another picture and showed them a picture of a blushing Takato and blonde hair girl at a shop.

" It's a GIRL " Kazu said teasing him.

" You look pretty happy Takato " Jeri added in on the teasing

" Do not !" Takato replied with his cheek a bit red.

" Hey has anyone notice the picture are all of Takato" Henry said and they looked at them and found they were.

" Oh so that why everyone though it was us" Jeri said.

" You mean Trevor didn't go around accusing us after all" Kazu said.

" Are they really all of me ?" Takato asked Henry.

" Yep everyone" Herny said as Takato saw a picture of him with a sea salt ice cream in his hand by the old lady at the candy and ice cream store. Next was a picture of him petting Gulimon and playing with him. Next showed him lying on the ground with Trevor holding a toy sword in his hands which was the least liked of his pictures. Last was a picture of all of them standing and smiling at the gates of the old mansion.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief was trying to steal the real Takato or something " Henry said.

" Get serious who would want to steal bone-head like Takato ?" Kazu joked.

" Oh thanks !" Takato said and then all of them had a good laugh until they heard the bell tower ring knowing that it was time to head home.

Kazu, Herny and Jeri waved goodbye to Takato as they headed home. Takato and Gulimon then left too and they were outside but the sunlight was bright and they needed to shield their eyes from the brightness.

...

" Where... am I ?" Said a voice.

" Who's there !" Takato said.

" Who are you !" The voice replied.

...

**Restoration at 12%**

Inside a lab with many computers a man wearing a black coat enter the room and was by a man wearing some kind of weird outfit and half his face covers by a red mask.

" Organization miscreant... They've found us" the man in he red mask said.

" Buy why would the nobody steal photographics ?" the man wearing the black coat asked.

" Both are nothing but data to them, the fools could never tell the difference" the man in the red mask said.

" We are running out of time Zoe must make haste" the red mask man said looking at one of the computers.

End of Chapter 1

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight Town Day 2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2

_Davis was sleeping in a alleyway when a dog came up to him and started licking him waking him up._

_" Huh where am I ?" Davis said looking around the new area and found out he was in a place called Travsere town. He then started looking around when suddenly Shallows appeared._

_" What happen to my home ?! My Island ?! Ken !, Ka-. Davis said. Then Davis found Demi-Veemon in a hotel and watched as he diviole to Veemon while fighting some Heartless._

_" Who are you ?" Davis asked a blonde hair boy with a sword on his shoulder._

_" They will come at you out of nowhere as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade" Willis said._

_Suddenly Donald and Goofy fell from the sky and fell right on top of Davis._

_" Hey why don't you come with us ? we can travel to oh her worlds on our vessel" Goofy asked him._

_" Davis go with them especially if you want to find your friends" Willis said._

_" Donald Duck" Donald introducing him._

_" My name Goofy " Goofy said too._

_" And I'm Veemon" Veemon said_

_" I'm Davis I'll go with you guys " Davis said as they all put their hands together._

_" The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade " Willis said to Davis as he held the Keyblade._

_" That right the Keyblade" Mimi said._

_" So... this is the Key" Davis said holding it up._

_" But the boy is a problem he found one of the Keyhole" Jafar said as Davis was shown with the Keyblade locking a Keyhole._

...

Takato jumped up from his dream and looked at his hand.

" A Key...Blade ?" He said.

**The** **2nd ****Day **

Takato and Gulimon were walking to the usual spot when Takato then stopped and picked up a stick Imaging it as the Keyblade he swung it a few times and laughed.

" What was that all about" Takato said then he threw the stick over his head and it hit someone.

He then looked back saw a man wearing a long black coat.

" Sorry about that" Takato apologized to the man but he didn't respond and just walked away.

Takato and Gulimon walked into the usual spot and Kazu and the others were eating Sea-Salt ice cream as Kazu then handed Takato and Gulimon some ice cream too.

" Thanks" Takato said as he took the ice cream from him and sat down on the couch.

" Do you guys think we'll always be together like this" Henry asked them.

" Where did that come from ?" Kazu asked him.

" Oh well you know just thinking out loud" Henry replied.

" Well I doubt we can be together forever but isn't that what growing up is all about" Kazu said.

" What isn't important is how often we see each other, but it's how often we think of each other right ?" Kazu said.

" Haha get that off a fortune cookie" Henry said.

" That it's no more ice cream for you ! " Kazu said.

" Man today is turning out to be a drag" Kazuhiro added.

" Maybe its because of yesterday memory thief" Jeri said.

" No you know what it is ? we don't want summer vacation to be over that's all" Kazu said.

" So how about we all go to the beach ! And why do we go to the beach ? because we haven't been there once this entire summer" Kazu said.

" Blue sea, Blue skies lets just get on the train and GO !" Kazu said and saw everyone was looking down.

" Aw come on " Kazu said.

" Maybe you forgot but we're broke" Takato said.

" Maybe you forgot I'm smart follow me " Kazu said and they followed him up to market street and saw him looking at a poster of the upcoming struggle tournament.

" Takato me and you have to make it to the finals that way no matter who wins the four of us can split the prize" Kazu.

" Ok you're on" Takato said then Henry and Jeri cheered for them then he and Kazu bump fists.

"It's a promise" Kazu said.

" Now let get down to business a trip to the beach cost 900 munny how much is that for four of us ?" Kazu asked.

" 3600 munny" Jeri said.

" And 300 to spent there what's that for all of us ?" Kazu asked.

" 1200 munny a total if 4800 munny" Jeri said.

" To spent on what ?" Takato asked.

" Pretzel of course ! What else is there " Kazu said.

" There always watermelon" Takato said.

" Mm Gulimon loves watermelon " Gulimon said closing his eyes and licking his lips.

" Sorry Gulimon but they too price they are like 2000 a piece" Kazu said.

" Pretzel it is" Takato said.

" So how much do we need and have cause I got nothing" Kazu said.

" we need 4800 munny altogether but all we have is.." Jeri said.

" I got 800" Henry said.

" I got 650" Jeri added.

" 150 sorry" Takato said.

" That 1600 munny we just need another 3200 munny" Kazu said.

" Now let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough ! We have till the train leaves to earn 800 munny each !" Kazu said.

" Let's meet at the station with munny in hand !" Kazu said as he ran up there leaving them behind.

" Didn't he say he had it cover ?" Henry asked.

"Whatever those pretzel are sounding pretty good right now" Takato said.

...

Takato mostly earn his money from delivering mail on his skate board. He did this until he earn his 800 munny and he earned a little extra so he could buy Gulimon those watermelons he wanted.

Takato then went up to the station to see the others there too.

" All presented and accounted for ?" Kazu said.

" Let's see what we got " Henry said.

" Just this " Takato said as he handed them his munny adding to their munny.

" Nice work everyone added up to what we started with we now have... Tada ! 5000 munny " Jeri said as she stuff all the munny into her leather pouch.

" Let's get tickets " Jeri said as she handed the munny to Takato to hold as she and Henry ran into the station.

" We can't be together forever so we better make the time we do have something to remember" Kazu said.

" What ?" Takato asked him confused.

" Gotcha " Kazu said and playfully punch him in the stomach and ran to the station.

Takato and Gulimon were about to go in to when suddenly he tripped on something and fell down to the ground.

" Ow that hurt " Takato said rubbing his chin then he was pulled up by the same man wearing the black cloak as he said something to him.

" What ?" Takato asked confused.

" Takato three minutes !" Kazu shouted to him.

" Ok !" Takato responded then he looked back and saw the man was gone. So Takato and Gulimon then ran inside as Kazu was asking for the tickets.

" Takato the munny !" Henry said and Takato nodded then he reached inside his pocket but he found nothing. He began searching but he didn't have the munny anywhere.

" No" Takato gasped then he turned around and remember how the guy picked him up could have robbed him.

" He took it !" Takato said.

" Where are you going ?" Jeri asked him

" Remember when I fell ? I had the money before then I bet that guy took it !" Takato said.

" He couldn't have gotten that far.." Takato stopped as he saw his friends looking at him weird.

" What are you talking about there was no guy you just fell stood there for a moment then went in here" Kazu said.

" Wait... You mean ? There wasn't a guy !" Takato said shocked.

They all then heard the train whilst blow as the train was leaving the station.

" Oh boy " Henry said as he hung his head down.

" There wasn't any one... there ?" Takato said still in disbelief.

...

They were all on top of the clock tower and eating some sea salt ice cream expect for Takato who still hasn't ate his yet.

" It's melting " Jeri said.

Takato then looked up then looked back down.

" Sorry " Takato said as he took a bite of ice cream.

" Hey don't worry about it cheer up already !" Kazu said.

" That was definitely weird though" Henry added.

" Strange " Jeri said.

" Can you feel Davis ?" Takato said remembering what the black coat man said to him.

" Can you fell Davis ?" the man said.

...

**Restoration at 28%**

"Zoe hurry"

Inside the lab the red masked man was on the computer and the black coat man was tossing the munny pouch he stole from Takato.

" Is it really that hard to make a beach ?" The black coat man said.

" We'd be giving the enemy another entry point" the red masked man said.

" And this" the black coat man said holding up the munny pouch.

" We can always buy some sea salt ice cream" the red masked man said then laughed.

" Object from that town must be kept out of the real world you can delete of that " the masked man said.

End of Chapter 2

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight Town Day 3

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3

"_As the Keybearer you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds" King Triton to Davis._

_" So many place I want to see I know I'll get there someday" Ariel said._

_..._

_" Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes further-" Phil said but was then stopped by Donald._

_" Hey ! What do you mean by juniors heroes ?" Donald asked him._

_" You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero" Phil said._

_..._

_" I.. Wish for your freedom Genie !" Aladdin shouted._

_" Al !" Genie gasped as his bottom half was covered in blue smoke then he screamed as he now had two pairs of legs._

_..._

_Sally why didn't I listen to you ?" Jack said with his head hung down._

_" Don't feel bad Jack we'll come up with another plan for Halloween next time we'll do it together" Sally said as she held both of Jack hands as he held his head up and smile._

_..._

_" Power !" Davis shouted as a red little Chinese dragon appeared on his head._

_" I am Mushu !" he said._

_..._

_" Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade ?" Ken asked Davis._

_" Ken ! What are you doing here ?" Davis asked him._

_" Did you find her ?" Davis asked as a image of the girl appeared again._

_..._

_I still can't believe it... I really flew wait till I tell Ka- I wonder if she'll believe me probably not" Davis said as the girl face appeared again._

_..._

_" I'm looking too" Davis said._

_" For your light ? Don't lose sight of it" Koji said as he past by him._

_..._

_" Davis where are you going ? " Piglet asked him as he started walking._

_" I'm gonna go look for my friends they're waiting for me" Davis said as Pooh got up and waved goodbye to him smiling._

_..._

_Where are Donald, Goofy and Veemon ?" Davis asked._

_" Instead of worrying about them you should be asking about her " Ken said then moved aside to revel the girl was behind him sleeping._

_..._

In a big white empty room a girl with blonde long hair that reach her shoulders wearing all purple. She was standing looking inside a huge pod then everything turned black as the girl then glowed white.

" Who are you ?" Takato asked her then she turned around and smiled at him.

...

Takato then woke from his dream and then turned to his left sensing someone was there but there was no one.

" Man these just keep getting weirder and weirder" Takato said.

The 3rd Day

Takato then got dressed and he and Gulimon walked into the usual spot but saw no one was there. They then saw a note it said:

**Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach and don't sweat about the munny !**

**\- Kazu**

Takato and Gulimon then walked out of the spot and were heading to the station.

" Good morning" Jeri said as Takato turned around to see Jeri and Herny carrying some bags.

" Hey" Takato replied as he waved to them as they started walking to him but suddenly they froze like time had stop. Takato gasped and was about to run to them when he was stop by the blonde girl he saw in his dream.

" Hello Takato" the girl greeted with a smile.

" Hi" Takato said shy " And you are ?" Takato said but was then stop by her finger on his lips.

" I wanted to meet you at least once" the girl said.

" Me ?" Takato asked.

" Yes you " the girl said then Takato rubbed the back of his head then the girl walked away as time then unfroze.

" Jeri drag me to go shopping with her" Henry said.

" You wanna come ?" Jeri asked him.

" Wait didn't you see her" Takato said confused.

" Who ?" Henry asked.

" That girl just now" Takato said as he walked in front of them.

" He stalling" Henry said.

" Oh well see you later Takato and remember we going to the beach today so don't be late" Jeri said as she and Henry walked away.

" Did she go to that haunted mansion ?" Takato said as he along with Gulimon followed the girl into the woods. When they went into the woods they didn't see the girl anywhere then suddenly a black hole opened up as the white creatures came out of it.

" Stay away from us !" Takato shouted as he and Gulimon ran away with the white creatures behind them.

...

They into the sandlot where Trevor and his crew were hanging out and they saw Takato and Gulimon running.

" Hey Chicken wuss" Trevor said as Takato stopped running and saw the creatures were right behind him.

" Who are these freaks " Zack said.

" Who know but they already crossed the line, find a weapon" Trevor said and Takato found a toy sword lying near him and grabbed it.

" Gulimon I need you to do that fireball attack again" Takato said.

" Takatomon I don't think I can do it" Gulimon said as he tried to fired a fireball but he couldn't do it.

The creature came up to them and Takato swung at it buit had no effect as the creature hit the both of them back.

" Not good" Takato said as he got up from the ground and saw that Trevor and his gang were cornered but it looked like time had stopped for them too as they were froze.

The creatures then turned to Takato and Gulimon then Takato slowly back up.

" Takato use the Keyblade !" Takato knew that voice he then looked up saw the girl ontop of a building.

" What !? Takato shouted then the creature charged at him as he screamed and fell to the floor but then there was a bright flash of light.

...

Takato then found himself in some kind of a abyss then he stood up and looked down and saw he was standing on top a stain- glass picture with Davis holding a Golden Keyblade in his hand with the hand on his knee. There a beach in the background and in small bubbles near his face were the faces of Donald, Goofy, Veemon, Ken and that girl who name he can't remember.

Suddenly three weapons appeared in front of him a sword, a staff and a shield.

Takato then walked up to the sword and voice in his head said " Is strength important ?" Takao then though about it and shook and put the sword down. Then he went to the staff and the voice said " Is Wisdom important ?" Takato shook his head again and picked up the shield. " Is protection important ?" Takato liked the sound of that and nodded.

" You have received the power of the guardian" the voice said as the shield then transformed into the Keyblade. Takato then turned around and saw that three creatures were around him.

He then charged at one and three hit combo it and then he did that to the another two. Takato then saw a treasure chest and went up to it and opened it and got a potion. Then a big door opened behind him and the voice spoke again " Be careful beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid, don't stop walking" the voice said as Takato then opened the door.

Takato then saw three stain- glass staircases each leading to a glass platform. He then walked up the staircases while fighting the white creatures along the way and managed to find two more potions. He also notice that each platform showed Davis and his friends in different colors like Blue, Green and Orange.

Takato then reached the top of the staircase and saw the same door of where he entered and went through it. He then saw that he was back from where he started. Takato then felt something behind him and turned around and saw a huge white and blue monster it looked similar to the creatures who attacked him but now much bigger with tentacles behind its head.

**(Tension Rising)**

Takato then started to backed up and tried to run away but he almost fell off the platform. He then turned to faced the monster Keyblade in hand but before he could do anything there was a bright flash.

When Takato opened his eyes he found that he was stuck floating in midair. The appeared in front of him and tried to punch him but Takato then did a backflip and smacked the monster in the face with his Keyblade sending him flying.

The monster regained balance then grabbed Takato and throw him up in the air. Takato then did a move he calls Lunarsault. When he dodge the monster punch and slammed the Keyblade full force on the monster face.

The monster then retreat as Takato landed on the ground but before he could get back up the platform then turned as Takato was falling but he managed to grab the edge. He then saw the monster forming some kind of energy bomb underneath then suddenly Takato was in the air again as he shouted.

Takato then saw the energy bomb coming at him and then threw the Keyblade at the bomb making it explode. Takato landed on his back and the monster landed on its neck and shouted in pain. Takato then recovered and grabbed the Keyblade but it disappeared as the monster stood still in pain and then fell on Takato as the platform was then covered by darkness.

**( End Tension Rising)**

...

Takato was now trying to fight the darkness as he extend one of his hand out. Another hand touched his and pulled him out of the darkness.

When Takato opened his eyes he found himself in a white room and saw the blonde hair girl in front of him.

She gave him a Shh " My name is Zoe, Takato do you remember your true name ?" Zoe asked him as he gave her a confused look.

" Say no more Zoe" the man in the black coat said as he held her by one of her arms.

" But if no one tells him Takato will-" Zoe said but the man cut her off.

" It's best he doesn't know the truth" the man said then Takato gasped.

" Hey your that pickpocket !" Takato shouted angry then the man opened up a purple portal behind Takato then Takato turned around only to be shoved through it.

...

" Trevor strike a pose you know !" Zack said as Takato opened his eyes and got off the ground he then saw Gulimon near him looking worried.

" How this ?" Trevor asked as he was flexing.

" Perfect" Zack said as he took a picture.

" What's that for ?" Takato asked mad.

" Keepsake those guys in the white jumpsuits are gone" Kevin answered.

" What were those things and that place? It felt so real" Takato said.

"Outsiders that what and if they can't follow the rules I might have to teach them a lesson" Trevor said.

" Oh yeah Trevor is always looking out for the town" Zack said.

" Um Takatomon" Gulimon said as Takato then turned around and saw Jeri, Henry and Kazu holding beach supply's looking at him.

Kazu huffed then walked away with the others behind him.

" Wait guys wait !" Takato shouted as he and Gulimon ran after them.

" Hey no chickening out of the tournament tomorrow !" Trevor shouted as Takato and Gulimon left.

...

As Takato enter he usual spot he saw the three of them eating ice cream without saying a word to him.

Until Henry said " You decide to hang out with Trevor gang today ?"

" No it not like that" Takato said then decided to change the subject.

" So how was the beach wasn't that today ?" Takato said.

" We didn't go it won't be the same without you right ?" Jeri replied.

" Sorry, Hey we can go tomorrow I'll pay for all of us my treat we can get those pretzels and..." Takato said but was cut off by Kazu.

" I promise I'd be somewhere" Kazu said and Takato then remember what they said yesterday.

(Flashback)

_" You and I have to make the finals that means no matters who wins the four of us split the prize" Kazu said. _

_" Alright your on" Takato said_

_" It's a promise" Kazu said as Takato nodded and they bumped wrist sealing the promise._

(Flashback ends)

" I'm out of here" Kazu said as he got up and left leaving the others behind.

'How could I be so stupid ?' Takato though then everything went static.

**Restoration at 48%**

...

" Was that Zoe made of data ?" The man in the coat asked the red masked man.

" No Zoe hijacked the data herself look what she done now she totally beyond my control !" The red masked man shouted as he slammed his hand on his desk.

" Claim down" the man in the coat said.

" It doesn't matter as long as Zoe accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Takato" The red masked man said as he looked at the progress on his computer.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Twlight Town Day 4

I don't own digimon or Kingdom hearts

**Before I began I just wanted to say that if this story isn't getting enough fav/follows then well the chapters will be coming out slow. Also who else saw that Kingdom hearts 3 tralier at E3 this year I literally screamed when Kh3 popped up after so long of no game play. Anyways enough talking enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 4: Day 4

_Davis was flying through a golden light and reached out to a younger Kari in her memory's. _

_" It's up to me only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world" Ken said as the Keyblade vanished from Davis hand into Ken's_

_" I'm not gonna betray Davis either" Goofy said as he blocked Ken dark firga protecting Davis._

_" All for one and one for all right ?" Donald said as he join Davis and Goofy._

_" My friends are my power !" Davis shouted as he regain the Keyblade from Ken._

_" So it was your heart that one this battle" The Beast said and Davis nodded. A man wearing a black coat went through Davis and tried to hit him with lighting but Davis blocked it and redirected it upwards. Davis then glared at the silent cloaked man._

_" It is I Gennai the seeker of darkness and digimon emperor" Gennai said as he posse Ken body._

_" Lead me into everlasting darkness !" Genial shouted as he tired to slice Davis. " DAVIS !" Kari vocie cried and Davis blocked the attack. " Forget it there no way your taking Kari heart !" Davis said._

_Davis then smiled at Donald and Goofy and stabbed himself with the dark Keyblade releasing Kari and the other princesses hearts. Kari tried to catch Davis but he broke into tiny balls of light then Kari hugged Davis as a shallow and brought him back to his old self. _

_" Kari" _

_Kari then smiled and then the scene changed to Willis and the others. " We may never met again but we never forget each other" Willis said. _

_" Take this its my necklace my grandma gave me so be sure to bring it back to me " Kari said as she change Davis her necklace. _

_" Don't worry I will" Davis said as he put the necklace over his shirt. " Promise ?" Kari asked and Davis nodded. _

_" Don't ever forget whenever you go I'm always with you" Kari said as she and Davis then kissed. _

_..._

Takato then woke up from his dream and sat up. " Right promise oh man what a mess" Takato said as he rubbed his head.

*The fourth Day 4*

Everyone was excited because today was the struggle tournament as everyone was cheering and waiting for the matches to start.

" Who are you gonna root for ?" Henry asked Jeri.

" Both of them silly " Jeri said and giggled then fireworks lit off signing that it was about to start.

" Welcome everyone to this year struggle tournament ! Who will take on on our champion Setzer and leave today as our new struggle champion ?" The announcer asked.

" Takato , Kazu !" Henry and Jeri cheered but then they were blocked by a fangirls screaming " SETZER !".

The long blue hair champion came up on stage and waved to everyone as the cheered for him. " Yes now the crowd is really fired up so let us introduce our combatants first !" The announcer said.

" First up is Trevor , then its Kevin and third is Kazu and last but not least it's Takato !" The announcer said as he introduced the four of them and Takato then looked over to Kazu but he didn't look back making Takato feel worst about yesterday.

" Who will win this sweltering summer struggle ? And win the summer cum laude of struggle - The Four Crystal Trophy !" The announcer shouted " Also a chance to take on this year champ Setzer !" The announcer added.

" Enough of the chit chat now lets STRUGGLE !" The crowd then roared in excitement as Takato then looked at the leader board and saw he was facing Kazu and frowned. " Can the Takato and Kazu come up to the stage " Takato heard and walked up onto the stage.

...

When Takato walked up to the stage he saw Kazu was ready struggle bat in hand as Takato was handed his as the Announcer then walked off the stage.

Kazu the pointed his bat directly at Takato chest but Takato didn't respond. " Hey what's wrong come on let's fight " Kazu said.

" ... Sorry about yesterday " Takato said to him.

" Really ? Is that what bugging you come on Takato I forgot all about that when I woke up this morning" Kazu said and Takato smiled.

" I got a lot on my mind " Takato replied.

" Sorry man ... Wait what am I sorry for ?" Kazu said now smiling as Takato smiled back and then got into his battle stance.

" Come let's give them a show !" Takato said as he charged at Kazu and he nodded and charged back as the fight begun.

...

*After the fight*

Kazu laided on the floor painting " Oh man I lost " Kazu said as he then got back up. " I taught you well" he said.

" I had a lot of fun fighting you" Takato said.

" Yeah well I didn't wise guy" Kazu said.

" Hey let's fine a way to cheer you up" Takato said.

" Nah it's alright " Kazu said as he and Takato then a fist bump and walked off as Trevor passed by them.

" Move " he ordered as he walked up.

" Why ? You in a rush to lose ?" Kazu said but Trevor didn't respond as he then face Kevin on stage.

" This will be over in a instant" Trevor said as he rushed toward Kevin as the match starated but then Kevin hit Trevor across the face sending him flying across the arena knocking him out.

" I-I'm not sure what just happened..." The announcer said as the crowd was left speechless. Trevor then got up rubbing his face as he then walked over to Takato. " That's not Kevin trash him" he said then left.

Takato then walked up onto the stage as he faced Kevin but something was off about him as he just grinned Evily at him. The match begun with Takato charging right at him jabbing him in the gut but Kevin Counter with a swing to the face. Takato quickly recovered and got behind Kevin and hit him hard from behind. Takato charged again expect this time he felt a strange wave come over him as he stopped. Takato turned and saw everyone was froze in time like when Zoe appeared.

Takato then glowed as the same white creatures appeared surrounding him. " Again ?!" Takato growled seeing the creatures then he saw his struggle bat turn into the Keyblade. Takato slashed at the three enemy's and killed them all in a single slash as he painted. Takato then looked around saw that time was still froze but then he heard clapping behind him.

" Alright Takato fight , fight , fight" a boy said in a black cloak as he started walking up to Takato. " Looks like the reports were true you really don't remember it's me you know Takuya." Takuya then removed his hood to show a boy around his age maybe a little older he had Brown eyes and hair that was covered by a cap.

" Takuya ?" Takato said confused looking at him. " Talk about blank with a Capitol B man even the dusk aren't going to fix this one" Takuya said as he summon two chakrams into his hands. " Wait a sec tell me what's going on ?" Takato asked him. " This town is his creation which means we don't have time for a Q&amp;A your coming with me like it or not" Takuya said getting into his battle stance. Takato then walked backwards trying to get away from him until he felt that same wave again.

" Crap he on to us " Takuya muttered looking around. Takato then growled then looked at the Keyblade and then threw it arcoss the arena yelling " WHATS GOING ON !" Suddenly it vanished and appeared in Takato hand's again making Takato gasped. " Number 13 Takato. The Keyblade chosen one" Takuya said. The Keyblade flashed as Takato saw Takuya in his fighting pose. " Ok fine you asked for it !" Takato said as he charged at Takuya.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Twlight Town Day 4 part 2

I don't own digimom or kingdom hearts

Chapter 5: The 4th Day part 2

**(Play The 13th Struggle)**

Takato and Takuya clashed with each other then Takuya chakrams were now on fire. As he backed up and shot them right at Takato but he blocked them with his Keyblade. Takato then did a Aerial combo on Takuya and hit him across the chest. Takyua then recovered his Chakrams as he set one of them on fire and hit Takato with it. Takato healed his burns with a potion then saw the two flaming Chakrams come right him. Takato then hit the chakrams right back at Takuya causing him to flinch then Takato ran up to him and hit him hard arcoss his face.

" Not bad Takato " Takuya said painting then suddenly a light of codes and digits appeared as the masked man came out. " So it was you" Takyua sneered as he lit his Charkams again and shot them at the masked man but it was deflected. " Takato this man speaks nonsense" the masked man said to him. " Takato don't listen to him" Takyua said as Takato looked confused.

" TAKATO!" The masked man shouted at him.

" TAKATO!" Takuya shouted at him.

" My head hurts.." Takato said as held his head still hearing the two shouting his name. " KAZU! , HENRY, JERI!" Takato shouted. Takato then heard the crowd cheering as he opened his eyes and saw Kevin on the ground. " Ow why does everything hurt ?" He asked. " TAKATO!" He friends then ran up to him on stage and congrat him.

"SETZERR!" A bunch of fangirls cried as the struggle champ made his way onto the stage waving at the crowd as they cheered. " Takato the finally match starting"Jeri said as Takato nodded and walked up on stage. " Hey Takayo how about you throw the match for me ? let me win and I'll make it worth your while" Setzer whispered to him. " Takato focus !" Kazu shouted. " Get real !" Takato said to him as he got into his fighting stance.

" Takato our underdog hero versus Setzer our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered again. " Whatever you think is right you're wrong and that is a big mistake" Setzer said as the match then started. The match ended with Takato performing the finishing blow making Setzer lose all his points he had left. " Takato! Takato!" The crowd roared as Takato looked around and smiled waving. Takato was then handed the Trophy and the champion belt as he then hung it over his head hearing the crowd shout his name.

...

Takato and his friends were now ontop of the clock tower as Takato held up his trophy. Then he took the four crystal off and handle one of each to his friends with Jeri begining Yellow, Kazu Red crystal , Henry crystal green. Takato took the blue crystal and pointed it to the sun as it shined. " As promised " Takato said " Wow thanks a lot Takato!" Henry said. " One more treasure for us to share" Kazu said " I got a present to for all of us" Jeri said as she pulled out a cooler full of sea salt ice cream.

" Wow" Takato said looking at it but then suddenly he became off balance and fell off the tower screaming.

...

A girl with long brown hair wearing a green school uniform was walking when suddenly she hear her name. " Kari!" another girl shouted as Kari looked back and saw her friend Suki. " Hey do you feel like going out to the island ?" Suki asked her "Jason and trip are all wrapped up in their ball game and won't go with me." Suki told her. " Sorry not today " she replied " aw why not ?" Suki asked as Kari stopped.

" Do you remember those boys that used to hang out with us ?" Kari asked her. " Ken ?" Suki asked " Yea" Kari said. " I Wonder what ever happened to him I sure miss him" Suki said. " He's far away but I know we'll see him again" Kari said smiling. " Sure of course we will" Suki said but Kari smiled faded.

" And the other boy ?" Kari said " What other boy ?" Suki asked. " The one who always with me and Ken all the time- we played together on that island and he wore googles too. His voice always used to be there but now it's gone. I can't think of his face or his name I feel awful about it" Kari said looking out to the island. " So I told myself- I'm not going back to the island until I remember everything about him" Kari added.

" Are you sure you didn't make him up ?" Suki asked Kari. " Zoe ?" Kari then held her head as suddenly she hear a boy vocie inside her head say " Zoe what's happening to me ?". " Who are you ? And that's not my name. "I'm Kari " Kari said to him. " Kari ? I know you! Your that girl he really likes" the boy said.

" Please a name ?!" Kari said. "I'm Takato " Takato said then Kari asked him " Okay Takato but can you tell me HIS name ?". " Really you don't remember my name thanks a lot Kari" another boy voice said and Kari gasped. " Ok I guess I can give you a hint it's starts with a D". Kari then opened her eyes to see she was on the ground as Suki then helped her up.

Kari then ran towards the island as she ran down to the beach she pulled out a bottle with a letter in it and put it in the water. She watched as the waves carried the bottle away " Kari what's that ?" Suki asked her. " A letter I wrote it yesterday to the boy I can't remember. I said no matter where he is I'll find him... one day and when I stop writing I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts I know it" Kari said. " Wow I hope he gets it " Suki said and Kari nodded " He will".

" Starts with a D right Davis ?" Kari said smiling as static cut out her face.

**Restoration at 79%**

**...**

" His progress is astounding" the masked man said looking at the computer. " So what happened ?" The blacked coat man asked holding the blue crystal orb. " Zoe encounter with Takato put his heart in contact with Kari's and that in turn affected Davis you see " the masked man said. " Zoe... She's a wonder" the coated man said. " She wasn't born like other nobodies she can interfere with the hearts and memories of Davis and those aligned with him" The masked man said.

" But whose nobody is she's ?" The coated man asked. " I could tell you but first perhaps you could tell me your true name?" The masked man said as the coated man pulled down his hood to reveal a tan skin man with golden eyes and long sliver hair. " It's Gennai" Gennai said as the masked man looked at him then turned around and laughed. " Its an honor Gennai" The masked man said smiling. As Gennai stuffed the crystal into Jeri small bag.

...

" No way it's too soon ! You can't be seriously get rid of him" Takyua shouted sitting in a chair. " It's a order why do you hesitate ?" You who has been ruthless towards those who turned their backs on the Organization." A man in a black coat said sitting across from him. " But it's not like that he didn't betray us he CAN'T come back!" Takuya shouted. " If he doesn't return you know what you must do... Or you will face the consequences" the black coated man said as a spear flew by Takuya nearly missing his face.

Then the man at the top of the highest chair turned towards Takuya as his hand then began to spark with lighting. Takuya had a sudden look of fear on his face. "So you'll turn me into a dusk... All right I'll do it ! If that's what you want" Takuya shouted. The lighting then died down from the man hand. Takuya then vanished into smoke as did the other two man leaving the room.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 6: The 5th Day

Takato woke up gasping for air as he found himself back in his bed. He then sighed " I'm dreaming but which parts... We're the dreams ?" Takato questioned as he looked out his window.

**The** **5th Day**

Back at the usual spot The five friends were sitting dreading the upcoming last days of summer.

" Only three days left of summer vacation and we had to do that stupid Assignment!" Kazu complain.

" But we agreed we'd get it finished today" Jeri said to him with her arms crossed.

" Yesterday I fell off the station clock tower didn't I ?" Takato asked them.

" You wouldn't be here if you did But man that was a close one " Henry replied.

' That's weird I'm pretty sure that wasn't a dream ' Takato though then sighed rubbing his head.

" So anyone got any bright ideas for a topic ?" Kazu asked.

" Maybe we could study the stuff that happening to me. You know the men's in white and the dreams" Takato replied.

" Forget it " Henry said.

" What?! Why" Takato said.

" You know your right things have been acting strange recently to both you and the town" Jeri told him.

" That's why tomorrow a lot of us are going to search the town and find out what been going on " Herny said.

" All that for me?" Takato asked and they all nodded.

" I'll go get some ice cream come on Gulimon " Takato said as the red dinosaur got up from his nap and went with him.

...

After Takato got back with the ice creams Henry then told them about the seven wonders of Twlight town. After hearing that Kazu suggested that would be their assignment.

" Sorry Kazu but six of those wonders are already to be proven false" Henry said and took a bit out of his ice cream.

" Then what was the point in tell us?!" Kazu asked him.

" Well because their still one last myth that's undecided it's at that haunted mansion" Henry said.

" Ok then let's do that for our project! " Takato said and everyone agreed. As they started walking out Takato put his hand in his pocket and found his orb from the tournament wasn't there. " Oh great I manage to lose that too" Takato said and sighed Andean up to catch up with his friends.

...

" Alright let's go catch some ghost!" Kazu said holding a net.

" Um I think there might be a problem " Gulimon said.

" Huh what is it buddy ?" Takato asked him.

" That big lock is getting the doors shut" Gulimon said pointing to it.

" Oh yeah that's right maybe if I had the Keyblade I could unlock but" Takato whispered then held out his hand and tired to imagine it but nothing.

" It was Atleast worth a shot" Takato said quitely.

" So what was the rumor here Henry ?" Jeri asked him.

" All yeah People say they can see a figure of a girl on the second floor wind though nobody is supposed to live here" Henry said as they looked at the white curtain.

" Takato then gasped as he saw Zoe appear infront of the second floor window.

" Takato"

Takato blinked and found himself and Gulimon inside a white room full of drawings. He looked at some of them and notice that these picture were the same as the ones in his dreams.

" Takatomon what is this place ?" Gulimon asked him as he then noticed a drawing of Him and Takyua both wearing black coats.

" Takato.." Zoe said

" Zoe ?!" Takato said and turn around and saw her standing there holding her notebook.

" This is... Me" Takato asked pointing to the drawing of him and Takyua.

" And Takyua here with me" Takato added.

" You guys are best friends " Zoe replied.

" Very funny " Takato said.

" Don't you wanna know the truth about who you really are ? Both you and Gulimon" Zoe asked them.

" No one knows us better than us" Takato replied and Gulimon nodded.

" Ofcourse" Zoe said smiling.

" But I don't get what been happening lately" Takato said as he went over to another drawing and saw Davis and the others behind a white pod.

" You know who these four are don't you ?" Zoe asked him.

" Yeah.. Davis , Veemon , Donald and Goofy they're from the dreams " Takato said.

" About a year ago Some things happened and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Davis's heart. But now I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time but pretty soon Davis will be his old self again" Zoe said.

" The process has been affecting you too Takato" Zoe added.

" You mean the dreams ?!" Takato asked and Zoe lead him to a drawing of him and Davis stand by stand along with Gulimon and Veemon.

" Yes you and Davis are connected and in order for Davis to become completely whole again he needs you Takato" Zoe said.

" Me ? What for" Takato asked her again.

" You Hold half of what he is ... He needs you Takato" Zoe replied.

" Zoe... Who are you ?" Takato said to her.

" I'm a witch with powers over Davis's memories and those connected to him." She said.

" A witch ?" Takato said as Zoe nodded.

" That's what Diz called me but I don't know why I have this power I just do. I'm not even sure if there a right way for me to use it" Zoe said.

" Hmmm I can't help you there " Takato said with a small smile then looked back at the drawing of him and Takyua.

" It's funny I'm begining to feel like I don't know myself at all" Takato said and Gulimon nodded.

" I guess I would like to know what do you know about us that we don't ?" Takato asked her and she hung her head down.

" Takato... You were never suppose to exists" Zoe said as Takato gasped.

" W-What ?! H-How can you even say something like that even if it was true?" Takato asked her.

" I'm sorry I guess some things really are better left unsaid" Zoe said.

...

" Takato! Hey earth to Takato!" Henry shouted as he shocked Takato as Takato snapped out of his trance and looked back at them.

" What ?" He replied.

" Did you see her ?" Kazu asked him.

" Yeah right there by the windows " Takato said pointing to the windows but she was gone.

" Lame it was just the curtain blowing" Henry said.

" Well I guess we can do a short essay on the mansion instead" Jeri suggested.

" Come on let's go back to the clock tower and relax for the rest of the day" Kazu said as Herny and Jeri nodded and followed him. While Takato looked back at the mansion and saw Zoe staring out them.

...

Takato was up with the rest of them thinking about his talk with Zoe letting his ice cream melt a bit.

" You know we only have two days left behind summer ends" Jeri said.

" huh ?" Takato asked her.

" Summer vacation silly" Jerk said and giggled.

" Oh right " Takato said then remembered Zoe word ' _You were never suppose to exists '. _' Is she right was I never suppose to exists ?" Takato though as he watched the sunset upon Twlight town.

...

Diz was sitting in a empty room as Gennai came walking up to him. " Is it almost done ?" He asked.

" Yes Zoe has almost finish putting Davis memories back together I suppose it should take one more night for it to be done" Diz replied as Gennai then sat down in a chair across from him.

" Now Are the holes in your memories starting to fill in ?" Diz asked him.

" Yes the haze is clearing " Gennai said.

" The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Davis. Very soon to them he'll be like a good friend who gone away for a year" Diz said.

" I waited and now I want to know. What is it you want ?" Gennai asked him.

" Revenge" Diz answered.

" Revenge ? " Gennai said as he clutched his fists.

" Now for the finishing touches first we must dispose of Zoe. She did a splendid job with Davis but it's high time she disappeared. Takao wasn't the only one who was never suppose to exists take care of it Gennai" Diz said to him.

**Restoration at 97%**

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Twlight Town Day 6

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 7: Twlight town Day 7

_"Gawrsh is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the heartless ?" Goofy asked as they were in the end of all worlds staring a empty area with only a few pillars and platforms._

_" Those worlds will be restore if we beat Ansem right ? But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restore and disconnected, what will happen to this place and to us ?" Davis asked as he looked at Kari good luck charm as it then changed scene to them fighting Chernabog._

_" All worlds begin in darkness and all so end the heart is no different " Gennai said as it showed Ken in his digimon empeoer suit changing into Gennai._

_" You see darkness is the hearts true essence" Gennai said as it then showed Davis and the others fighting him._

_"That's not true the heart may be weak and sometime it may give in but deep down there a light that will never go out!" Davis said as he held his Keyblade._

_" Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Gennai shouted as the doors started opening up._

_" Your wrong Kingdom hearts ... Is Light!" Davis shouted as light enrupted from the doors swallowing Gennai. It then showed Davis and the other trying to close the door as it the changed to Mickey holding the Kingdom Key._

_" Now Davis lets close this door for good!" Mickey shouted as it shows Ken on the other side with Wormon._

_" Take care of her" Ken said as Davis shut the door and pulled out his Kingdom Key D as the duo keys glowed and locked the door making it disappear._

_" Kari!" Davis shouted as he ran to her._

_" Davis!" Kari shouted but there was a earthquake as Kari was drifting away from him but they both grabbed eachother hand._

_" Kari remember what you said before ? I'm always with you too I'll come back to you I promise !" Davis shouted._

_" I know you will" Kari said as they both shared a kiss before they were tore apart. It then showed Davis and the others walking down a grassy road._

_" So now what do we do ?" Veemon asked._

_" We have to find the King, Ken and Wormon" Davis answered with his hand behind his head._

_" So where do we start looking for that there door to the light ?" Goofy asked as they all sighed and hung their heads down. Suddenly Pluto came holding a letter as Davis gasped._

_" Pluto ?" Donald asked as the dog stopped._

_" Hey have you seen King Mickey ?" Davis asked him as Pluto then started to run as they all smiled " Let's go!" Davis said as they started chasing him down. The scene then changed to night as Davis woke up and got up and looked at the long road. Suddenly a black hooded man appeared behind him as he then went away before Davis could say anything. It then showed a castle as Davis started walking up to it but then it turned to static and shut off._

_..._

I been to see him , he looks a lot like you" the black hooded man said.

" Who are you ?" Takato asked him then it showed a different scene. A black hooded boy was alone walking in a dark city like area as a bunch of heartless started showing up as they soon surrounded the boy. The boy then summoned Oathkeeper in one hand and Oblivion in the other as a red dinosaur digimon was behind him. They both deafeat many heartless as they looked up and saw Ken with a blindfold on wearing the same coat as the boy. The boy then ran up the skyscraper and threw Oblivion at Ken as he jumped off the top and caught it.

They both met eachother going the opposite way on the skyscraper. Suddenly it shows them fighting eachother with the boy knocking Ken back.

" Why?! Why do you have the Keyblade ?" Ken shouted at him.

" Shut up" Takato said and he swung at him as a bright flash of light appeared.

...

Takato then woke up slowly as he then got out of bed and looked out his window seeing the doves flying off. Takato then made his way down to the usual spot with Gulimon as he saw his friends their.

" Man I had the craziest dream last night " Takato said to them but they didn't noticed him.

" Guys ?" Takato asked confused as he tried to touch them but he went right through them he then gasped as they ran right through him like he was a ghost.

" Takatomon what's going on?" Gulimon asked him as he then saw a pic of his friends by the mansion but he was missing.

Takato then ran outside and look around. Suddenly a few dusk appeared as Takyua appeared behind him.

" Look at what it comes too I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you don't come back with me " Takyua said.

" We're.. Bestfriends right ?" Takato asked him.

" Sure but I'm not getting turned into a du- Wait ? You remember now ?!" Takyua said a smile appeared on his face as Takato nodded.

" Great! But gotta make sure and all so um ... What's our boss name ?" Takyua asked as Takato was dumbfounded.

" I can't believe this " Takyua said frowing as Takato summon the Keyblade and killed all the dusk blocking his way with Gulimon slashing at them.

Takyua then summoned his weapons and was about to attack when suddenly he was froze in time. " Takato to the mansion the time has come " A voice said in Takato head as he nodded and ran to the Mansion with Gulimon behind him.

After a couple of mins Takyua unfroze as he looked around and saw that Takato was gone. He then sighed and put his hand in his pockets " The Takato I know is long gone fine I see how it is" Takyua said frowing as he disappeared.

Takato raced through the town seeing no people like it was a ghost town. The only things that popped out were The dusks as Takato defeated them all until he finally made it to the mansion. He then pulled on the gates only to find them locked as he saw more dusk appeared.

" Don't call me then lock me out" Takato growled then he remember Davis unlocking locks with the Keyblade as He turned around and held out the Keyblade. It glowed as it shot into the lock making it drop on the ground as Takato pushed open the gates and ran inside.

Before the dusk could come after him they were stopped by a man welding a sword as they all charged at him.

...

As Takato and Gulimon were inside the mansion they went up a flight of stairs and saw a door to their left. They went inside to see it was Zoe room as they decide to walk around still seeing the drawing they saw last time. Expect when Takato stopped at one he didn't noticed. It was him in a black coat infront of a skyscraper holding two Keyblades.

Suddenly Takato then held his head as something came back to him.

...

Takato was walking in a dark city unhooded with gulimon by his stand with nothing but determinate on his face.

" Your mind made up ?" Takyua asked him as he stood agasint a wall.

" Why did the Keyblade chose me ? I have to know" Takato replied.

" You can't turn you back on the Organization!" Takyua shouted.

...

Takato then turned around and saw Zoe there. " Organization XIII they're a bad group " Takato said.

" Bad or good I don't know they a group of incomplete people wishing to be whole. To that end they're desperately searching for something. " Zoe replied

" What are they searching for ?" Gulimon asked her.

" Kingdom Hearts" Zoe said to the red mini dinosaur as Takato laughed. " Funny ? " Zoe asked the gogglehead.

" It's just I been running away from the question I really wanna ask. What's gonna happen to me now can you Atleast tell me that ?" Takato asked her as both her and Gulimon frowned.

" You are..." Zoe said before she started to glitch up and disappeared by pixels. " ZOE!" Takato shouted as Diz appeared before him.

" There no knowledge that has the power to change your fate" Diz said.

" Even if it's doesn't I wanna know I have the right to know!" Takato shouted at him.

" A nobody doesn't have a right to know nor the right to be " Diz replied

" What is a Nobody ?!" Takato shouted at him then Gennai cloaked appeared Infront of Them.

" Diz! We're out of time to many nobody's !" Gennai shouted as he was painting. A dark portal then opened up to reveal Zoe.

" Takato Nobody like us are only half a person you won't disappear you'll become whole!" Zoe shouted to him.

" I'll ... Disappear ?!" Takato asked her worried.

" No further outbursts!" Diz said as he grabbed Zoe and tried to close the portal. " Takato we'll meet again then we can talk about everything. I may not know its you and you may not know its me but we will met again I promise!" Zoe shouted as the portal vanished.

" Zoe!" Takato shouted as Gennai vanished too leaving the boy and his digimon alone in the room. Takato then noticed her notebook as it showed some kind of code on it as he took it and left the room. He and Gulimon then checked the other room to see it was some kind of library. Gulimon then took out one of the books as the ground begin to shake revealing a underground lair.

" Takatomon where does this lead to ?" Gulimon asked him.

" Only one way to find out " Takato said as he and Gulimon Jumped down and walked downstairs to another lab filled with a bunch of computers. Takato then noticed the computers as his head started to hurt like crazy as a bunch of unknown memories came back to him.

...

Takato sat in a high chair in a large white room with 12 other people wearing black coats as he was a part of Organization XIII. Takato used to work for them doing mission with other members one of them including Takyua and Gulimon was his assigned Digimon. They all worked together delivering hearts for Kingdom hearts and Takato was the only one with the Keyblade to do it. One day Takato decide to betray the Organzation in search for Davis and why he was the " Key".

Takato was going to set Kingdom hearts free but he was stop by Ken at the skyscraper as they then fought.

" Why? Why do you have the Keyblade ?!" Ken shouted at him.

" Shut up " Takato said as he tried to slash at Ken but Ken counter his hit and forced him back as Takato soon blacked out.

...

It finally made all sense to him his last six days were nothing but a illusion as he realized he was in a digital Twlight town.

" Takatomon?" Gulimon asked as Takato was breathing heavy as he then summoned the Keyblade and slammed the computers to bits and pieces. A door then opened up as Takato was still breathing heavly. " C-Come on Gulimon lets go" Takato said as Gulimon was a little upset at his owner behavior but followed him into the other room.

Takyua then appeared in front of the two " Not bad Takato" Takyua said to him. " Takyua " Takato said as he claimed down a bit.

" Oh so you remember me now huh ... I'm SO FLATTERED!" Takyua shouted at him as he summoned a wall of fire around him.

" But your too late!" Takyua shouted as Takato then drew out Oathkeeper and Oblivion as Gulimon and Takyua were shocked.

" Two?!" Takyua shouted then he summoned his Chakrams as he then smirked at Takato ready for the fight.

(The 13 Struggle)

" Burn!" Takyua shouted as he shot fire at Takato but he dodged them and started to hit Takyua but he quickly counter as the two clashed agasint eachother. But Takato then shoved him to the ground as started to hit him with amazing speed with his duo Keyblade. Takyua manage to get out of combo as he flew back into the firewall as he then appeared behind Takato and shot him with fire pushing him back. " That's more like it!" Takyua shouted as Takato recovered and saw another barrage of flames coming at him as he then jumped and hit them right back at Takyua. Takato then charged at Takyua as he climbed on the firewall as the two fought while running on the wall until Takyua jumped off as Takato did the same and brought his two Keyblades down hard slashing Takyua across the chest as he shouted in pain.

...

"If you get on their bad side they'll destory you! " Takyua shouted at him.

" No one would miss me " Takato replied to him as he started to walk away.

" That's not true I would " Takyua said as he hung his head down.

...

Takyua painted as blood dripped from his wounds on his chest as he looked at takato still smiling " Let's meet again in the next life" Takyua said.

" Yeah I'll be waiting " Takato replied as Takyua laughed a little. " Silly just because you have next life" Takyua said as he vanished into darkness leaving no traces.

The last door opened as Takato and Gulimon enter it and saw a row of capsule as they then stopped at three.

" Donald? Goofy ? Veemon ?" Takato gasped looking at them still sleeping as Takato then look at what appeared to be the last door. He then bend down and hugged Gulimon. " Thank you Gulimon I'm sorry for how I acted before but before I leave you have to promise to help Davis and the others ok ?" Takato said to him as Gulimon started to tear up.

" T-Takatomon where are you going ? " Gulimon asked him as he simply just smiled and said " Goodbye Buddy"

Takato then knocked out Gulimon as he fell to the ground and put his hand on his head and then got back up facing the door.

...

He then walked into a white room seeing Diz behind a flower casuple. " At last the Keyblades chosen one " he said.

" Who are you talking to ? Me or Davis ?" Takato asked him.

" To half of Davis of course you reside in darkness what I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII" Diz told him.

" Why ? Who are you ?" Takato asked him.

" I am a servant of this world and if I'm a servant then you would consider yourself a tool At best " Diz said as he laughed.

Takato then growled " Was Was that suppose to be a joke Cause... IM NOT LAUGHING!" Takato shouted as summon the kingdom key D and slashed at Diz only to go through him.

" My apologies this is only a data-based projection" Diz said to him.

" AHHHH!" Takato screamed at the top of his lungs with tears coming down his face as he took many slashes at Diz projection until he couldn't slash at him anymore painting as Diz teleport behind him.

" I hate you so much !" Takato shouted at him gripping the Keyblade.

" You should share some of that hatred with Davis he far too nice for his own good" Diz said.

" NO My heart belongs to me!" Takato shouted as he tried to hit at him one more time but he teleported away as the casuple began to open up.

(Roxas theme)

" Davis " Takato said as he saw Davis in front of him sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face. Takato then put down the Keyblade as he walked up to him nocting his body staring to fade " Your lucky" he said.

" Looks like my summer vacation is... Over " Takato said his last words as he then fade into Davis dropping the Keyblade at his feet.

**Kingdom Digital Hearts 2 **

**Final Mix **

End of chapter 7

Next chapter the real adventure with Davis and others begin!.


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving Twilight Town

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 8: Leaving Twlight Town

In the train station of twlight town a train came to a stop as a familiar mouse came off it wearing a black coat as he looked around.

...

"Davis?"

"Who's there ?"

Davis ! , Davis ? , Davish!" Three familiar voice called out as Davis slowly opened his eyes and dropped down landing on his feet as the capsule opened letting out some smoke as Davis yawned. He suddenly was tackled to the ground by a little Blue dragon as he gasped. " Demi-Veemon" Davis said as he hugged him too then he saw Donald and Goofy holding back their laughter as Davis jumped out of the pod.

" Donald! Goofy!" Davis shouted as the four friends began to jump up and down excited to see eachother again.

" Man I feel so pumped after that long nap" Demi-Veemon said as he was on top of Davis's head.

" You mean we were asleep ?" Davis asked.

" That would explain why I'm so drowsy " Goofy said and let out a yawn. "When do you think we went to sleep?" Goofy added.

" Let's see we defeated Gennai, restored peace to the world l found Kari and... We were searching for Ken , Wormon and The king I think that's right ?" Davis said.

"Then what ?" Donald asked as Davis tired to remember but for some reason he couldn't. " Must have been too tired and took a nap at this place from searching" Goofy guessed.

" Well enough of wondering let go find out where we are!" Davis shouted as he ran out of the room and suddenly tripped on something and fell down to the floor.

" Davis you ok ?" Goofy asked him as he got back up.

" Yeah but what did I trip on ?" Davis said as he turned around and gasped seeing another Digimon there.

" W-Where am I ?" The Digimon asked.

" Sorry to say we don't know what's your name ?" Demi-Veemon asked the Digimon.

" Oh my name is Gulimon and ... That all I don't remember anything else" Gulimon replied to them as it hung it's head down.

" Well you can come with us if you like" Davis said as he bent down and extend his hand to Gulimon helping him up.

" Ok Gulimon will go with you Um? Who are you ?" Guilmon asked.

" I'm Davis and this here is Demi-Veemon and behind you are Donald and Goofy" Davis said to Gulimon as he nodded.

" Daimon, Donaldmon, Goofymon and Veemon nice to meet you" Gulimon replied smiling as the other were confused on why he put mon at the end of their names. The five friends made their way out of the mansion easliy as made their way through the forest as they enter a town.

Davis felt nostalgic as he was walking through the town like he been here before then he heard the bell tower ring as he stopped in place. "You know I think I've been to this town" Davis told them.

"What's it called ?" Demi-Veemon asked him as he though about it but he shook his head. "Guess I must've imagined it" Davis said as he bumped into three people.

" Wow! Sorry about that" Davis said as he helped one of them up.

"Watch were your going!" Kazu shouted at him.

" Kazu be nice you ran into him!" Jeri shouted at him. Henry then walked up to Davis and looked at him.

" You must be new here? I'm Henry" Herny said.

" Kazu but we got places to be catch ya later" Kazu said and walked off.

" Sorry about him my name is Jeri. Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet ?Jeri asked them.

"Homework ?" Davis said as he turned to Donald and goofy as they shook their head.

"Hey what's your names?" Henry asked.

" Oh sorry we're Davis , Donald , Veemon , Gulimon and Goofy" Goofy told them as he laughed at the last part.

"Hey there" Davis said as Henry and Jeri looked at eachother and then turned back to them.

" We just someone who was looking for you" Jeri said as they all gasped expect for Jeri and Henry. " Who ?" Davis asked.

" He sure seemed in a hurry he had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face it he did have these big round ears" Henry said as the four friends gasped.

"The King!" Donald shouted in joy and Goofy and Veemon nodded. " Where did you see him ?" Davis asked him.

"At the Train station it's up there by the bell tower" Henry said as he pointed to the big bell tower. "Train station got it thanks a lot!" Davis shouted as they ran off waving goodbye to Henry and Jeri.

"Oh Boy! The Kings trying to find us!" Donald shouted.

"Yeah and if the King here Ken must be here!" Davis replied smiling as they kept running until they made it to the station. They then started looking around but they didn't see anyone there. Davis took one step forward then suddenly Dusks appeared out of nowhere surrounding them.

"Who are these guys ?!" Davis shouted as he summoned the Keyblade as Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons and Veemon got in his fighting stance.

(Tension rising)

The dusks came charging at the group as Davis slashed at some of them as they dissolved into nothingness. Donald used his thunder spell at some of the remaing ones but more dusks appeared as Goofy used his shield and threw it as some of the dusk and Veemon used his V-Headbutt knocking the ones Goofy missed back. The group kept fighting as Gulimon faced some dusk and fired a Pyro Sphere at them as they exploded.

"Nice one Gulimon" Veemon said to him as he smiled but was knocked by some more dusk along with Veemon. Soon all of them were surround by hundreds of dusks as they were tired from killing the never ending foes. Above them a small cloaked figure watched the battle and before the dusk could attacked them again. The Cloaked figure jumped down and killed all of the dusk with just a few swings as they all disappeared.

(End of Tension rising)

Davis slowly opened his eyes to see the small cloak figure wielding a copy of his Keyblade expect instead of Gold it had Sliver as the blade and the keychain. Not only that but he also had big round ears under his cloak.

Donald , Goofy and Veemon pushed Davis Head down as they all gasped and shouted " YOUR MAJESTY?!"

The King turned and saw them and put a finger to his lips " Shhh You gotta board the train and leave town the train knows the way" The King said as he gave Davis a small bag of munny and ran off before the others could stop him.

" Was that really the king ?" Davis asked still in shock.

" Yep I know it was!" Goofy said his voice full of excitement.

" Now we know he's ok" Donald added.

" Yeah but where is Ken and Wormon ?" Veemon asked as they remember that Ken and Wormon were with the king when they shut the door.

" Well if the King is alright then Ken and Wormon must be!" Davis shouted as he fixed his Goggles. " Well I'm gonna go look for Ken then he and I can go back to the island Kari is waiting for us both.

" What will you two do ?" Davis asked them.

" Gawrsh Davis do you have to ask ?" Goofy said as he and Donald made a annoyed look at him as he just laughed along with Veemon.

" What's so funny ?!" Donald asked.

" Your face " Davis said as Goofy and Donald both looked at eachother faces and laughed too. " What do you say guys ? Let's stick together for one last journey" Davis said as they all agreed even Gulimon.

" To... um ...where again ?" Davis said as the others all fell down anime style.

" We gotta board the train" Goofy said as Davis nodded. " That's right come on!" Davis shouted as they ran inside the station. Davis brought the tickets to the train with the munny the king gave him inside the munny pouch.

" Wait up!" Kazu shouted as he , Jeri and Henry ran up to Davis.

" Hey Davis.. Sorry about the rude act before and we wanted to see you off" Kazu said as Davis smiled.

" Thanks" Davis replied as Veemon , Gulimon , Goofy and Donald started getting on the train which was dark blue with white stars on the side and a blue hat on the top.

(Friends in my heart)

" Well I guess this is goodbye" Davis told them as Henry then went up to him.

" Hey Davis are you sure we never meet before ?" Henry asked him as Davis though about it but shook his head.

" Nope sorry why ?" Davis said as Henry shrugged his shoulder.

" I don't know just a feeling I had like I have to say bye to someone I been waiting a long time to meet" Henry said as he smiled as Jeri and Kazuhiro smiled too.

Davis smiled back but tears started falling down from his eyes as he felt his heart hurt a bit. " What the heck ? Why I am I crying ?" Davis asked as he wiped away his tears. "You ok ?" Jeri asked him. " Y-Yeah don't know where that came from hehe" Davis said as he got on the train and waved goodbye to the trio as the train door shut and the horn blew as the train started moving away from the station.

Davis stood agasint the door as he felt something else in the bag and pulled out a small blue crystal as it shined in the sunset. " You know what I'm sad" Davis said to the others as he held the crystal in his hand.

" We'll be back Daimon " Gulimon said smiling as Davis looked at him.

" Yeah and we can visit Henry and those guys again" Veemon said as Davis felt better as then a flashed shined and Davis looked out the window and gasped seeing that they were in a gummi like train track.

(End of Friends in my heart)

...

" Well that's , that's looks like Davis is awake" Takuya said as he was in another part of twlight town with Zoe and Gennai still wearing his black coat.

" You guys need to go" Gennai told him.

" Go where it's not like we have homes we don't exist remember ?" Takuya replied to him.

" That may be true but this is some place I like to go and someone I like to see" Zoe said as she held open a page of her notebook that showed a drawing of Davis and Takato together.

" Same here so you think your let us go ? " Takuya asked Gennai.

" I know your here to Destroy both me and Zoe by Diz orders but ?" Takuya said as Zoe gasped.

" Diz wants to get rid of me ?" Zoe said as she held her notebook close to her chest as Gennai turned from them.

" Go now I owe you both from castle Oblivion " he said as Takuya opened a portal as Zoe got up and bowed at Gennai thanking him as she went inside as Takuya took one last look at him and enter the portal too leaving Gennai alone.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 9 : The Mysterious Tower

The Train came to a halt as the group came off the train. Davis looked up and gazed upon the tall mystic tower in front of them. Suddenly the train behind them vanished in a bright white light. " There goes our ride" Davis said as he laughed nervously as he then turned back to the tower and saw someone huge at the top of the staircase to the tower. From what Davis cloud see it looked like a giant Cat. "What's going on ?" Gulimon asked the huge Cat figure.

The Caf then laughed " I sent some of my lackes inside to see if the master and his Digimon of this tower are big and tough as they say" he said.

" Word is he's a real powerful sorcerer which would make him the perfect body guard for me. Once he's a heartless he'll do as I say" the Cat figure said as the group took a step forward.

" A HEARTLESS?!" Donald shouted.

" That right there those shallow thingys that come out from the darkness in folks hearts. With my heartless army at her side my dear friend Malficent is gonna conquer everything!" The Caf figure said.

" We won't let you get away with this!" V-Mon shouted at him.

" And what are you gonna do about ?" The figure said as he turned to face them and he gasped seeing Donald and Goofy. " Oh crud not you two!" He shouted.

" PETE?!" Goofy and Donald said.

" You know this guy ?" Davis asked them.

" Yep Pete been causing troubles for ages until her majesty Queen Minnie banshied him to a dimension prison. I wonder how he got out ?" Goofy replied to him.

Pete then laughed again " So you wanna know how I got out well Maleficent busted me out of there and now your world.. No , No all the worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent gonna help me conquer them" Pete told them.

" Maleficent huh" Davis said smirking.

" W-What's with that smirk ?!" Pete shouted at the goggle-head boy. " Maleficent power is so powerful Tha-"

" She's toasted" Davis said cutting him off.

" Yep burn to a crisp" V-Mon added.

" So the rumors are true! And your the four who did it huh!" Pete shouted.

" We might have had some part in it" Davis replied acting cocky.

" Heartless squad round up!" Pete shouted as Shallows appeared around them as the group drew out there weapons and defeated all the heartless in a matter of seconds. Pete then stomped around as he jumped down the staircase and faced the group " You just wait nobody and I mean NOBODY! Mess with the mighty Pete!" Pete shouted.

" So "Mighty" Pete who lives in this tower anyway ?" Davis asked him.

" Oh ha don't know eh ? Well it's old Yen Sid course he's probably a heartless by now!" Pete said.

"Master Yen Sid lives here ?!" Donald shouted as he jumped up and ran off the staircase. " Master Yen Sid is the king teacher " Goofy added. " Sound powerful maybe we should talk with him ?" Davis asked as the rest of them headed up the staircase forgetting about Pete.

"But - I- Ahhh!" Pete sturrted and then stomped around and jumped up and down mad.

...

Davis and the others then climbed up the long staircase which seemed to go on forever. Until they were painting as they finally made it to the top of the staircase and opened the looked around the room as it looked really like a wizard lair.

Then Davis saw a old man with a gray long bread he was wearing a dark blue robe and a large hat that was triangle shape and had stars and a moon on it. Beside him was a puppet looking Digimon dressed like a wizard.

"Master Yen Sid and Wizardmon it's a honor" Donald said as he and Goofy bowed along with Veemon.

"Hi there" Gulimon said.

" Gulimon show some respect!" Donald shouted at him but before he could say any more Yen Sid stop him. " So you are Davis" Yen Sid said looking at Davis at which he nodded. " Now then have you seen the king yet ?" Yen Sid asked them.

" Yes we have Master but he seemed in a rush and didn't get a chance to talk to him " Goofy replied.

" Yes ... the king has been quite busy of late. Therefore it would seem the task of instructing you five falls upon our shoulders" Wizardmon said. " You have a perilous journey ahead of you, you must be well prepared."

" You mean ... We have to go on another quest ?" Davis asked. " I was looking forward to finding my friend Ken so we could go back the islands"

" Yes we know however everything in your journey Davis is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the island and return alone or with your friend. And whether or not the Islands will still be there. The key that connects them all is you, Davis" Wizardmon said to him.

" I'm the Key ?" Davis asked as he then summoned the Keyblade into his hand.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade!" Yen Sid shouted. " You are the key that will open the door to light."

Davis then nodded as he set down the Keyblade as the two wizards looked at the five of them. " Now we shall discuss the new enemies you will face" Yen Sid said.

" Wait excuse me Master Wizardmon and Master Yen Sid how come Heartless are still running around ?" Veemon asked.

" Your last journey did prevent a immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness made no mistake about that. However the heartless are darkness made real and darkness yet exists in every heart." Yen Sid explained to them.

" Hm I don't get it " Gulimon said.

" He means Gulimon that if people's heart were full of light then heartless were go away" Goofy said to him.

" Now it's time we speak of the enemies that you will encounter" Yen Sid said as a image of Donald appeared in front of them.

" If one such as you Donald yields to the darkness in their heart they too will become a heartless never but. " The image then changed to a dusk.

" If someone who has a strong heart or will be they Evil or a Good becomes a heartless their body is left behind and begins to act with a will of its own."

" A empty vessel whose heart been stolen away, a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence. We call these creatures : Nobodies" Yen Sid said.

"Nobodies may seem to have feelings but this is a trick they only pretend to have hearts you must not be deceived!" Yen Sid said again as Davis felt weird like he was mix between Angry and Sadness.

' Nobodies... They don't exist' Davis though then three new images appeared replaces the dusk. It showed three people wearing Black coats covering their faces. Davis and the other gasped recognizing the black coated man they fought at Hollow Bastin while sealing the Keyhole.

" The most common form of nobody are the dusk which are the creature you fought at the station but these nobodies are different. These powerful nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands all kinds of nobodies" Wizardmon explained as Davis stared at the man in the center.

" Organization XIII " Davis said still looking at the man.

" While Heartless act on instinct nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan and it's seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is ? We don't know so the King sensed the danger and went forth to fight it. He found the dark realms Keyblade and with it closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world fighting heartless as he seeks the answer to the secrets of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

The images disappeared as Davis turned back to Yen Sid and Wizardmon. " Ok we'll go help the king first!" Davis said.

" Where could he be ?" Donald asked him.

" Well we won't know till we start looking " Goofy said.

" Yeah and the king must know where Ken and Wormon are. Cause the three of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door after defeating Gennai" Davis said.

"Ah yes before you go you will need more suitable travilng clothes Davis those look a bit too small for you" Yen Sid said.

Davis then looked and blushed as he saw his jacket was up to his arms length and his shorts stopped right above his knees.

" On the other side of that door you'll find three good fairies who will gladly give you new Traveling clothes" Yen Sid said to him as he looked to the other door at the right side.

...

Davis and the others opened the door and saw three little fairies each wearing their own color. " Well look who's here dears! Davis , Veemon , Gulimon , Donald and Goofy" The red Fairly said.

" Ooh if you're looking for clothes you've come to the right place!" The blue fairly said as she grabbed Davis and walked him over to the other two.

" I'll do the designing" the green Fairly said as she waved her wand as Davis clothes changed to Green.

" Oh that will never do!" The blue fairly shouted as she waved her wand as his clothes changed to blue.

"Now , Now dears" the red fairly said as she waved her wand as his clothes changed to Red. The three fairly then started arguing as they kept changing his clothes from Red to Blue to Green back to Red and kept changing it in that order.

" Can't you guys just decided!" Davis shouted as the three fairies gasped and looked at each other.

" He's right girls now all together and no more arguing" the red fairly said as all three of them waved their wands as they shot it at Davis as a bright light engulfed him.

"Wow " they all said as they stared at him.

Davis new outfit was a short sleeve light blue sweatshirt as it covered a long sleeve black shirt. In the front of the sweatshirt it show the crest of courage and the back of it showed the crest of friendship. He then wore black shorts with two yellow lines at the side. And last his necklace was now shaped like the crest of miracles instead of a crown as his goggles remained the same.

"Now those aren't just Ordinary Garments dear they hold special powers now take this it may look familiar to you." The red Fairly said as she handed Davis the Digiegg of Courage.

" Go on try it dear" She said as Davis held up the egg as it glowed and engulfed him and Veemon. Veemon then Armor digivoled to Flamdramon. Davis on the other hand wore clothes that matched Flamedramon armor as he also wield a extra Keyblade.

"Two Keyblades !" Goofy said.

" Looking good Davis" Flamdramon said as he laughed.

" Yeah not to bad looking I bet Kari would totally dig this" Davis said smiling as the others giggled at him.

" This journey gonna be twice the as difficult as your last one" The Blue fairly said as Davis fell to the ground anime style as a sweat drop fell down his head. " Really now ? no problem" Davis said.

" Now you can also use other powers that come with the digieggs but sadly we only have that one" the red fairly said to them.

" It's no big deal as long as I can digivoled into Flamedramon " Veemon said as he and Davis deDigivoled. " Yeah We'll do our best thanks a lot!" Davis said as they waved goodbye tit he three fairies as they exited the room.

...

They saw Master Yen Sid and Wizardmon waiting for them as they stood beside a window. " Are you all ready to go ?" Yen Sid asked them.

" So how are we going to travel to other worlds ?" Gulimon asked them.

" Oh no he's right the Gummi ship ran out of fuel when we went to stop Gennai and we don't know what happened to it" Veemon said.

" That is alright Veemon cause you will be the one guiding them to other worlds" Wizardmon said as he went over to Veemon and touched his head.

" What are you doing Wiz-AHHH!" Veemon screamed as he glowed and started to get bigger until a huge Dragon wearing black and gold armor on his lower half with red wings stood before them.

" Wow what happened to Veemon ?!" Davis asked Wizardmon.

" Oh I unlocked another Evoultion for him and his name is Imperialdramon when he's in that dragon form" Wizardmon said to him as he nodded.

" I guess we're now ready to go now" Davis said as the others nodded.

" Hold on Davis before you go you must know that all the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them has disappeared" Yen Sid said as all of them hung their head down.

" How do we get around then ?" Gulimon asked.

" Do not fear the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be Utilizged by unlocking special gates with your Keyblade. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade return to Imperialdramon" Wizardmon said.

" Thats all the information I can give to you now go forth the five of you!Everyone is waiting" Yen Sid shouted.

" I got it now let's get this show on the road!" Davis shouted as the others nodded and flew out of the tower as they waved goobye to the two wizards.

" I wish them the best of luck" Wizardmon said.

" As do I Wizardmon" Yen did said as they both disappeared.

...

" My goodness what's that ?" The blue fairly shouted as a crow landed in the room holding a black and purple robe.

" Haven't we seen this somewhere before ?" The blue fairly asked.

" Yes dear I wonder whose it was.." The green fairy said.

" Oh! It's Malefic-" The blue fairly said but the red Fairly stopped her.

" No! We mustn't remember her name! We must inform Master yen Sid" the red fairy said as the green fairly nodded as they both flew out of the room. The blue fairly gasped as she saw the black robe bean to rise as someone was under it.

"Maleficent!" The blue fairy shouted as she flew out of the room.

Maleficent then stood as she looked around and smirked as she disappeared into a corridor of darkness laughing.

**End Of Chapter 9**

**A.N incase you can't image Davis new outfit think of his Outfit he wore in revenge of Diaboromon expect with the two crests icon showing and the change color of the shirt. Also the form where he wields two Keyblades is called Courage form. **


	10. Chapter 10 : Hollow Bastion

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 10: Return to Hollow Bastian

Pete took a peek inside the dark lair as he looked around the room. "Maleficent! Maleficent!" Pete called out but no answer.

" Maybe they really did really finish her off" Pete said worried.

" This castle sure ain't what I expected no shine , no nothing. Now what's gonna happen to our plan ?" Pete asked then he turned around and saw a crow stilling there and gasped.

...

**World: Hollow Bastion **

Davis and the others appeared in a little town like area as they looked around. " Hey look a castle!" Gulimon shouted pointing at a old and scary castle that looked run down.

" Wait a min this is Hollow Bastion! " Davis said surprised.

" Yep but it sure looks different" Goofy said.

" Yeah we better find Willis and the others first maybe they can tell us what happened while we were gone" Davis said as the others nodded. They then walked through the small town and saw many people and shops. They then went down a staircase as they kept looking for their friends.

" Hey you guys!" A girl shouted.

Davis and the others looked behind and saw Yolei running up to them.

" Yolei!" They shouted happy to see the purple hair girl. Before they could take another step dusks then appeared in front of them.

" Davis wanna try out the digieggs ?" Veemon asked his partner.

" Yeah let's do it!" Davis shouted as he held out the digieggs as both he and Veemon glowed orange. Veemon armor digivoled to Flamedramon and Davis changed into his crest of courage clothes as he wield his Keyblade and a second Keyblade named Star Seeker.

" Fire Rockets!"

Flamedramon attack wiped out half of the nobodies and Davis finished up the job with a few swings from his duo -wielding Keyblade attacks.

" I see your all still in top form" Yolei said as she came out of her hiding spot as she went up to the five.

" What did you expect ?" Davis asked her.

" How are the others ?" Veemon asked.

" Great" Yolei Replied.

" Hey Yolei have you seen the King , Ken and Wormon ?" Davis asked her.

" No sorry " she replied with a frown.

" But knowing you four I bet you'll find them" Yolei replied. " Come on everyone working on stuff at Merlin house"

Davis and the others then followed Yolei to a old looking house as they enter and saw Izzy , Mimi and Willis and Terrimon.

" Hey guys Davis and the others are back!" Yolei shouted.

" We miss you!" Mimi said as she hugged all of them each.

" Looks like you were right Willis" Terriermon said.

" Right about what ?" Veemon asked.

" A while back everyone suddenly started remembering you guys again all at the same time " Willis explained.

" You remembered ?... Wait does that means you forgot about us!" Davis shouted.

" Thanks!" Donald said mad.

" So where have you guys been ?" Yolei asked them.

" We were all sleeping" Goofy said.

" Where in cold storage ?" Izzy joked.

" It doesn't matter this is great everyone together again!" Mimi said clapping her hands together.

" So, um... We're trying to find Ken and the king have you seen them ?" Davis asked her as they all shook their heads.

" Oh.. Ok" Davis said dispointed.

" Sorry but let us know if there anything we can do to help" Mimi replied.

" Actually it's a good thing you guys came. Hollow bastions got a probelm a big one" Willis said.

" You mean Nobodies and the heartless ?" Davis asked.

" Pretty much and I'm guessing those white jumpsuit creature are the nobodies ?" Yolei said.

" Yeah" Veemon said.

" So care to give us a helping hand ?" Willis asked the goggle-head.

" Like we're gonna say no ?" Davis replied as Willis smiled.

" I forgot who I'm dealing with." Willis said.

" Hey... What do you mean by that ?" Donald asked.

" Just think of it as a sort of "Willis Compliment" Mimi said.

"Follow me to the Bailey there something you need to see" Willis said to them as he headed out the door. Before they could follow him Merlin appeared in a poof of smoke.

" Oh! I though it was you and right on time!" Merlin said. "Ah yes did you give them the cards dear ?" Merlin asked as Mimi then went to them and gave them each a card expect for Gulimon.

" How come I don't get one ?" Gulimon asked.

" Sorry I didn't know you were coming um ?" Mimi said.

" His name's Gulimon we met him when we woke up. He's a Digimon like Veemon and Terriermon" Davis said to her.

" Oh well nice to meet you Gulimon " Mimi said as she patted Gulimon head.

" Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" Davis read out loud looking at the back of the card as it had his name on the bottom.

" Membership cards!" Donald said.

" Kinda cool huh ?" Goofy said.

" Hey thanks Willi- Oh no we're suppose to be at the Bailey!" Davis shouted.

" Just a moment Davis do you still know how to cast magic ?" Merlin asked him.

" Hm kinda" Davis said as he rubbed his head.

" You must have forgotten some of them while sleep ?" Yolei said.

" Now what am I going to do with you ? Alright I'll lend you some spells but be careful" Merlin warned him.

" Thanks Merlin" Davis said as Merlin taught him some fire and bizzard spells.

" To the Bailey and fast!" Donald shouted as they nodded and ran out of the house.

...

Davis and the others made it to the Bailey along with fighting some heartless on the way as they saw Willis.

" Look at that" Willis said as he pointed to what looked like a army of heartless gathering outside of the castle.

" No.. Way so many heartless" Davis said stunned.

" We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. And who knows maybe something even better. There still a lot to do but I'm sure we can handle everything... Expect for that" Willis said.

" We'll handle them" Davis said giving Willis a thumb up.

" That's good to hear. So Davis do you know what's going on then ?" Willis asked him.

" There this guy named Pete he's going around trying to gather heartless but he not smart enough to tie his own shoes. What we need to worry about are the Nobodies" Davis said.

" And those Organization XIII guys in charge too!" Goofy said.

" You called for us ?" A deep voice said.

" What the hell ? Who's there !" Davis shouted.

" You're doing well" another voice said.

" This calls for a Celebration" the deep voice spoke again.

A bunch of dusk and nobodies like samurai appeared in front of them. Goofy and Donald went off to fight some ones outside while the others stayed inside.

" Terriermon stay close to me!" Willis said as he took out his sword.

" Yep" Terriermon said.

" Let get them you guys!" Davis shouted as Gulimon and Veemon nodded.

" V-HeadButt!"

" Pryo Sphere!"

" Bunny Blast!"

The attacks hit several of the dusk killing them. meanwhile Davis and Willis sword fought the samurai ones. Davis dodged one of the swings as he went behind it.

" BIZZARD!" He shouted casting bizarrd making it frozen solid as Davis then took a swing at it breaking it to pieces. He then saw Willis having some trouble with his enemy as he could barley keep up with it.

" Willis duck!" Davis shouted as the blonde hair boy obeyed and dropped to the ground missing the sword. " FIRE!" Davis shouted as he sent a fireball at the samurai sending it back to the wall.

" Thanks Davis I owe you one" Willis replied.

" No problem" Davis replied.

" The Keyblade... A truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more... Capable hands.." The deep voice said again as other voices laughed.

" Show yourself!" Davis shouted as he ran outside. Then he saw a man wearing a black coat appeared as he raised his arms as 5 other cloaked people appeared.

" Oraginization XIII!" Goofy shouted.

" Good now we can settle this!" Davis shouted looking at the 6 members.

" What a shame and here I though we could be friends" the deep voice said again as they all vanished in a poof of dark smoke.

" Stop!" Donald shouted as race towards them but he was blocked by one of them.

"What the big ideal ?!" Donald shouted as he held out his staff.

" Oopsy-Daisy!" The coat man said.

" Move!" Davis shouted.

" Now do you think that's Polite shutting me down like that ?" He asked.

" I said get out of the way!" Davis shouted again.

" As if! You can talk all you want but that won't change a thing for you and your little T-Rex over there" the man said.

" What do you want with Gulimon ?!" Davis asked angry.

" See I would answer IF I was was just "any old " dude but I'm not. I'm with the Organization nothing "any old" about me" he replied.

" Really tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines and let his nobody flukes do the fighting!" Davis shouted.

" Oh dear I think you got the wrong impression" he said.

" What you gonna cry ?!" Davis taunted.

" As if ! Why don't I remind you and little T-Rex on how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is ?" The man asked.

" Remind me and Gulimon ?" Davis asked but he shook it off and got back in his fighting stance.

" Hahaha That's right HE used to give me that same look exact look. I guess it runs in the goggle heads!" The man shouted as Davis gave him a angry glare.

" I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff! " Davis shouted.

" Gee I just don't know" the man said as there was a long pause neither side moving.

" Heh be a good boy now! " the man said as he then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Wait! " Donald shouted as he ran at the smoke but fell to the ground.

" Nuts he got away!" Donald said.

" That was weird who gave him the same look ?" Davis asked.

" I think he must have been trying to scare you Davish" Veemon said as Davis smiled and nodded.

" Yeah there only one me" Davis said as he then held up his member ship card as it then glowed.

" What's this ?" Willis asked them.

The end of Davis's Keyblade glowed as a crown was showed under him. The card shot up a light revealing the Keyhole as Davis jumped back and shot the light from his Keyblade into the keyhole unlocking it.

" Ohh... Now I get it" Davis said as he looked at the Keyblade. " That must have been the gate Yen Sid and Wizardmon talked about"

" Oh boy!" Donald cheered.

" Sorry to run Willis but other worlds are calling" Davis said to him.

" Organization XIII they look tough be careful out there" Willis replied.

" See you soon" Davis said as Veemon Digivoled to Imperaldramon dragon mode and the others hopped on him as they took off with Willis and Terriermon waving goodbye.

...

(Organization XIII Theme 2.5)

" Do my eyes deceive me ? Does he really have the power to wield the Keyblade ? He's nothing but a boy."

" Give him a chance it means he's straight as an arrow. He's holds the power of miracles unlike all of us here."

" He had better be or else he's worthless."

" I truly hope he's enjoying himself on his adventure. Maybe he'd like a hand to determine his fate ?"

" Hey as long as it works in our favor we can let him do what he wants for now. Then we'll jump in if needed.

" Those are bold words coming from you. Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong ? Huh ?"

" What ?! Me?! No you got the wrong guy. I'm not comfortable with that."

" You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time any one of us left anything ?"

" Truer words were never spoken. Well I suppose the fun will have to wait."

" Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose ? Inevitably they destroy themselves."

"Gentleman... The hero of the Keyblade and holder of Miracles has embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one he will remember... Now go." The deep voice said as all the rest of the members nodded and vanished from the room.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Btw I'm keeping the secret of the each Organization member hidden until they reveal themselves. Also chapters might take a little longer to come out cause each chapter will be a world. I'll try and update more this month but no promises. Be sure to follow, favorite ****and write a review. See you guys next time!. **


	11. Chapter 11: Beast Castle

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 11: Beast Castle

When Davis and the others landed they found themselves in a dark castle. " Hey where are we ?" Davis asked looking around.

" It's huge!" Donald replied.

" And sorta gloomy don't ya think ?" Goofy said.

" Yeah give me the creeps" Veemon added.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard as they all jumped. " Hey didn't that roar sound familiar ?" Goofy asked.

" Hmm" Davis though until he heard the roar again and a smile appeared on his face.

" It's Beast!" Davis said happy.

" Maybe we should go check up on him" Goofy suggested as a shallow slid behind him as Gulimon caught it moving.

" Daimon a heartless!" Gulimon shouted pointing to the shallow that went under a door.

" Come on!" Vernon shouted as they all nodded and ran towards the room the shallow entered.

**Beast Castle**

**"**Where did he go ?" Donald asked as they looked around the room as there was barley anything in it expect for a fireplace and a rose in a glass case.

" Huh ?" Donald said as he caught a glimpse of the Rose and started walking towards it. Until a heartless appeared in front of him as he shouted in surprise.

" Found it" Donald said as many shallow started appearing in front of the group. Before they could attack the heartless the doors busted open as Beast was standing there growling. He then crawled at the shallows killing them all in a couple of swings.

" Good job Beast!" Davis said to Beast as he tried to high five him but he was then knocked to the ground by the Beast hand.

" Davis!" They shouted but they were all knocked to the ground by Beast too. Beast then picked up the rose and he hugged it then he exited out of the room.

" Gez rude much ?" Veemon asked rubbing his head.

" Do you think he maybe forgot who we are ?" Goofy asked lying down.

" With this many heartless around something must be up" Davis replied as he got up.

" Why'd he have to do that ?" Donald asked rubbing his face.

The group then exited out of the room as they started looking around for Beast. Gulimon then looked ontop of the big staircase as he saw a young women walking.

" Daimon I saw a lady just up there" Gulimon said to him.

" Hm that must be Belle" Davis said as the others nodded as they headed up the staircase and enter the East wing. They kept walking through a small purple hallway as they heard Belle voice. They then tip toe close to her door and heard her say " What am I going to do ?"

" Okay" Veemon said as he charged at the door but it opened up before he made contact as the small blue digimon fell to the ground.

" Ow! Who opened the door ?" Veemon asked as he then looked up and saw Belle surprise.

" Oh I'm so happy you're here! Veemon!" Belle said as she then picked up Veemon and hugged him.

" Davis! Goofy! Donald!" Belle said looking at the four.

" Hiya" Davis said as he and Goofy waved at her. while Donald looked jealousy seeing Veemon was the one getting the hug.

" Put me down! I can't breathe!" Veemon shouted as Belle gasped and put him down as he had a dizzy face on.

" Where the beast ?" Donald asked her.

" Oh he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to" Belle replied with a worry look.

" Did something happen ?" Davis asked.

"Yes.. Isn't that why you're here ?" Belle asked.

" Kinda but we can still help!" Davis replied.

" So why won't the Beast talk to you ?" Gulimon asked her considered.

" He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon" Belle told them.

" Wait a second who locked up ?" Davis asked her.

" The Beast locked up his servants" Belle replied to him.

" But why ?" Donald asked.

" That's what I don't know" Belle said.

" Hmm where's this Dungeon ?" Davis asked her.

" You can get to the undecraft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there." Belle said as Davis nodded.

" Ok got it" Davis said.

" Be careful!" Belle said as Davis gave her a thumbs up.

Davis and the other then went over to the west wing as they looked around and saw the door leading to the undercraft but it was blocked by a wardrobe. Davis and Veemon then began to push it out of the way as it was heavy. Finally they mange to push it out of the way.

" There it is!" Davis shouted but then the wardrobe turned and faced them.

" Do you MIND! And I was just starting to get comfortable" she said as Davis and Veemon jumped back.

" A talking wardrobe ?!" Veemon shouted.

" Well that was rude but may I help you ?" The wardrobe asked them.

" Huh ? Oh! Belle needs us to go to the dungeon" Davis said.

" My goodness you're here to save the others and master!" The wardrobe asked. " I'm sorry I scared you oh I used to be human you know until a witch casted her spell. Turning everyone into objects expect for the prince he was turned into well a Beast" she added.

" The prince is the Beast ?!" Donald shouted.

" The Beast is the prince ?! "'Goofy shouted.

" That's right although his behavior was far from princely at the time." She said as she hung her head down.

" What this about a... Spell ?"'Davis asked.

" Well it was a cold winter night..." The wardrobe started to say as she lean in close as the others listened.

" And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others it'll give you something to look forward to" She said as Davis and the others hung their head down in disappointment.

" Aww" Donald said.

" Hurry now the dungeon is damp and chill. No place for a clock" she said as the others looked at her.

" A clock ?" Goofy asked.

" You'll find out soon enough" she said as she left them.

" All right lets get going " Davis said as they enter the dungeon but saw no one.

" Where are they ?" Davis asked as Donald went up to a stone door and press his ears to it as it then glowed purple reveling the heartless. Donald shouted as he backed up and ran away missing the fist.

Davis drew his Keyblade out as he ran toward the door. Meanwhile Veemon and Gulimon fought against statue heartless. Davis dodged passed the fists from doors as he then did some combos on the door. The guardians then hit Davis back sending him into a wall.

" Cure!" Donald shouted as he healed Davis. Donald then cast fire on the door and Goofy did his tornado attack hitting the door as a Darkball heartless came out of it.

" There it is!" Davis shouted as he then started hitting the Darkball with Donald and Gulimon helping him out by casting their fire attacks on the darkball. Davis then did a few air combos on it. As the Darkball then went back into the door awaking it's guardian as it sent out a gust of wind sending everyone flying back.

" Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he was the closest one to the door. He then hit the door as the stone broke into pieces as the darkball came out again. Davis then jumped up and slashed through the darkball killing it as it faded.

" C'mon we gotta get those servants free" Veemon said as Davis nodded and the others went passed the broken door and saw many objects in the room but no people.

" There's nobody here" Gulimon said.

" You mean there's nobody to rescue ?" Donald asked as Davis huffed.

" Did someone say " Rescue ?" A French account asked.

" Shh keep quiet it might be THEM" a worried voice added.

" Oh they look like nice boys to me" a motherly voice said.

" We are nice we're your friends" Goofy said then objects began moving around them as they gasped in aw.

" I'm Davis! These guys are Donald , Goofy , Veemon and Gulimon " Davis said as they bend down. Donald then picked up he clock as he started to move around. " D-Don't touch! I-I am self-Winding sir! " The clock said as Donald shook him around a little.

" I'm glad you're ok " Gulimon said smiling.

" It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" The Lamp said. ( **I know he's a suppose to be a Candlieopra or however you say but I'm just calling him a lamp ok) **

" So did somebody put a spell on you guys too?" Goofy asked.

" Yes that right you heard it was the witch!" The clock said.

" It was a cold winter night... An old beggar women came to the castle and asked for shelter. A teapot said.

" But the master of this cast,e that is of course the prince.. STOP THAT!" He shouted at Donald who laughed nervously and put him down.

" Thank you anyways the master turned her away all because of her AHEM! meager appearance. The clock said.

" That's awfully" Goofy said.

" Oui he was a spoiled prince so selfish and... How shall I say cruel ?" The lamp said.

" The old women warned our master not to be deceived by appearances still he would not take her in" the Teapot said.

" Her appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress" the Clock said.

" She turned the prince into a Beast a shape she though fitting for his cold heart" the Teapot said.

" And to punish him more everyone in this castle was enchanted too" The clock said.

" Wow that's quite a story but the Beast has changed" Davis said. " In hollow Bastion he risked his life to save Belle!" Davis added.

" Is there anyway to help you guys ?" Goofy asked.

" Let's get that enchantress!" Donald shouted.

" Oh no dear we know how to turn back" The teapot said.

" Yes the master must love and be loved in return before the last rose petal falls or else the spell will be permanent" The lamp said.

" Expect now he seem to have lost trust in others" the Clock said. " You think he may have gotten turn into one of those heartless things ?" He asked.

" A heartless ?!" They shouted before shaking their heads.

" No if he was a heartless he would have been shallowly" Veemon said.

" But something does seem to be wrong with him if what Daimon is saying is true" Gulimon said to Veemon.

" Let's go find him!" Donald shouted.

" Splendid follow me Messieurs I know a shortcut" the lamp said as he went out of the room as the others followed him. They then went up a couple of boxes as they reach a small upon platform as the clock then went over to the two knight statues infront of the door.

" Allow our guest to pass!" The clock shouted as the Knights nodded and moved out of the way. "After you"

Davis and the group then went through a big stone passage. They finally made it to the door leading out of the dungeon but it was slam shut.

" What the ? How do we get out ?" Davis asked.

" You see that door is locked by a Lantern cast by a black flame keeping the door shut" The lamp replied.

" So we just need to put water on it and it will go out ?" Goofy said.

" No the black flames can only be put out by Light" The lamp said to him.

" Hm I wonder if the Keyblade will work ?" Davis said looking at he Keyblade.

" It's worth a shot" The lamp said as the Clock then went over to a lever and pulled it down making the Lantern drop. Davis then held out his Keyblade as a light shot out of it putting out the black fire.

They heard a unlocking nosie coming from the door as it then opened up. " I'll lead you to the Master room. Lumiere and Mrs Potts check the castle and make sure no heartless are in sight" The clock said as they both nodded and headed off.

(Beasts Room)

" It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have : This castle , Your precious rose and then ... Take your life"

" Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong" The small hooded Organization XIII member said.

" I had enough of strength there only one thing I want" The Beast said looking at the Rose and then the floor.

" What to love and be loved in return ? Who could ever love a beast ?" The hooded firgue said as the Beast roared at him in anger.

" Hold it Organization XIII!" Davis shouted as they both turned and saw Davis and the group.

" See ? She has Accomplies" the small figure said as he then disappeared.

" Hey Prince" Davis said as they started walking toward him but he then roared making them all jump.

" Oh dear master!" The clock shouted as the Beast then lunged at them but they dodged him as the Beast then rose up slowly as a dark aura was around him. He then roared at them as they drew their weapons.

Davis blocked Beast hits not wanting to hurt his friend but also at the same time not wanting to get hurt. " Come on Beast you have to remember us!" Davis shouted at him. Beast then hit him to the ground with a powerful punch.

" Bizzard!" Donald shouted shooting ice magic at Beast hoping to freeze him. " Please Master! Please control yourself!" The clock shouted as the Beast then turned to him. " Oh dear me!" The clock said as the Beast roared at him and tried to claw him but Davis blocked his hit.

" Come on Beast! WAKE UP!" Davis shouted as the Keyblade glowed white as Davis hit Beast in the face. The Beast began to settle down as the dark aura faded as he opened his eyes.

" Cogsworth... What happened ?" The Beast asked the clock not remembering what had happened.

" Well master.. Ah you see.. That is.. How shall I say.. Actually.. Mm" Cogsworth tired to say but couldn't as the Beast looked at him with a serious look.

" Well you put everyone down there in that dungeon!" Donald finally said aloud.

" I did what ?!" The beast said.

" Well yes you did Master" Cogsworth said as the Beast hung his head down.

" That guy in the hood he say what his name was ?" Davis asked him as the Beast gasped.

" Puppetmon! That's his name he came from the darkness.. He used my anger to control me!" The beast shouted as he then bend down.

" He took all my sorrow , my sadness, my pain and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do.. I could no longer see the truth" The Beast said.

" Well I'll be. That must be why you threw all your friends down there in the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt them right ?" " Goofy said as the Beast looked up.

" Was that it ? Was it it protect them ?" The Beast asked himself.

" Sure we know you're good inside" Veemon added.

" He's right master we've all seen how kind you can be after all... Belle can see the goodness in your heart. But I'm afraid you've yet to" Cogsworth said.

" Belle! I've mistreated her.. I've mistreated her and been so selfish" The Beast said as he hung his head down in shame.

" She didn't say anything about that" Davis said trying to help.

" She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... she's too good of a person" The Beast said as he put his hands on his head.

" You see I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly" The clock said to the group.

" Why don't you just go talk to her ?" Davis suggested.

" But" The Beast tried to say.

" No excuses come on we'll go with you!" Davis said as the Beast nodded as they exited out of the room.

They walked all the way over to Belle room while fighting some heartless along the way. They made it to Belle room only to find the Wardobe standing there with Belle no where in sight.

" Where's Belle ?" The Beast asked her.

" Why she left in a hurry something about going after this.. Guy in black" The wardrobe said.

" Puppetmon!' They all shouted,

" WHAT?! Why doesnt she do as she told ?" The Beast shouted angry.

" Temper, Temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special" The Wardrobe said Turning away from him.

" We'd better go find her!" Davis said to the Beast as the Beast left the room.

...

" I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" Belle shouted.

" Belle where are you ?!" Beast shouted looking around with Davis beside him.

" Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" She shouted as the Beast busted open the door leading to the ballroom. They saw Belle running away from something as she opened a door leading to a outside porch.

" Belle!" The Beast shouted to her.

" I'm all right!" Belle replied as she shut the door as a large darkBall heartless came out wearing chains as it had a blue flame around it. He then sunk into the floor making it cover with darkness as the group back up as darkness covered the whole room. He then went back up and unleashed a roar as the group got into their battle stance.

**( Dance to Death 2.5 version)**

The Shadow Stalker went underground as the group tried to look for it. A purple glow appeared under Davis as the Beast saw it and push him out of the way as the Shadow Stalker came up chomping.

" Be on your Guard" The Beast warned Davis.

" Thanks" Davis replied to him.

Davis then attack the Shadow Stalker and got in a few hits as the Shadow Stalker went up into a Chandeiler. It then came chasing down as it began to spin as Davis and Goofy blocked it spin attack.

" BIZZARD!"

" PYRO SPHERE!"

Donald and Gulimon unleashed their attacks hitting the posses chandelier. The Shadow Stalker came out as Beast then lunged at it with his claws. Davis and Veemon helped him out by doing their attacks.

" Beast!" Davis shouted as Beast nodded as Davis and Beast did their might attack against the Shallow Satlker as it screamed in pain. It then fell to the floor for a few minutes before taking a new shape. It roared reveling a new Beast type heartless as it was black and blue with crazy long red hair chains still around it.

**( A Desire for all things lost 2.5 Verson)**

Dark Thorn then turned invisible but Beast lunged at where it was and began to claw at what seemed like air. But really Beast could sense where it was as Davis and the rest of the group caught on and help him by attacking the invisible Dark Thorn. It appeared again turning off its invisible as it then ran around the room and clawed at the floor as it lunged at Davis.

" Davis!" Veemon shouted as Davis quickly used the Digi-Egg of Courage and changed into his Courage form as he then jumped in the air. He then jumped again off of the Dark Thorn back. He then flew up to the Chandeiler as he slammed it down and then using all his strength spin it around hitting Dark Thorn and spun it around a few times before letting go.

Davis then began hitting Dark Thron using the two Keyblades as Beast and Veemon clawed and Headbutted at Dark Thorn. Davis then jumped again and used the Spining Chandeiler move hitting Dark Thorn again as it send it flying back. Dark Thorn roared as he ran and grabbed Davis and spun him around sending him flying back. Davis quickly regained his balance and used one of his keyblades caught one of the pillars as he started spinning. Once Davis had enough speed he let go of the pillar and spun around like a Boomrang as he took a giant slash agasint the Dark thorn.

(**End of Desire for all things lost) **

Dark Thorn let out a painful roar as it vanished into nothing. Belle came out of her hiding spot as the other servants came in looking around the ballroom.

" Belle!" Beast shouted as he ran to her.

" Oh Beast I'm glad your ok!" Belle said as Beast grabbed her and hugged her with her hugging him back.

" Oh right we did it!" Davis cheered along with Donald and Goofy.

" Oh you think so ?"

Davis and the group turned around and saw Puppetmon still hooded.

" Puppetmon!" Beast shouted as he let go of Belle and charged at Puppetmon but Puppetmon vanished into a portal of darkness before Beast could hit him.

" What does he want here ?" Beast asked.

" He's with a group called Organization XIII. Ever heard of the Nobodies ? When a strong hearted person is turned into a heartless, a nobody created too. See the Organization they've got control of all nobodies." Davis explained to Beast.

" That's right! And they were gonna try and make you a heartless. That way they could get that nobody of yours and have control over it" Goofy added figuring it out.

" Beast" Belle said as the Beast looked her and walked slowly over to her. There was a long quiet moment before Beast started talking. " Belle.. I-I'm sorry I ...wasn't myself I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you" Beast said as Belle smiled at him.

" Forgive me" Beast said still frowning.

" I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize but I have hoped that you might have changed a little bit" Belle said. " I wish you could start trusting me" Belle said to him with her arms cross as Beast looked down.

" Oh I'm afraid time is running short." Lumiere said.

" Huh why is that a problem ?" Gulimon asked the lamp.

" Remember the Rose ? If the last petals falls the spell will be permanent but if he can find love and be loved in return before it falls the spell will be broken!" Lumiere stated.

" Really ? You think he gonna make it ?" Davis asked looking at Belle and Beast.

" We think so" said as her son Chip nodded.

" Yep I think you right" Goofy said.

" I HOPE your right" Veemon said.

Davis Keyblade appeared in his hand as he then held it. The crown appeared under Davis as it glowed. Davis then pointed his Keyblade up to the keyhole as he fired the beam at it making a bright flashing as it make a unlocking sound.

" What happened ?" The Beast asked.

" The gate has opened!" Donald and Veemon shouted together.

" Do you have to go ?" Belle asked them.

" Yeah" Davis replied.

" Now no more arguing ok ?" Goofy said to the two. Beast then looked at Belle and saw her smiling as he looked back at them rubbing the back of his head with a unsure look on his face.

" Also if you hear anything about Ken, Wormon or the King , The Heartless, The organization, anything at all let us know! " Davis said as they both nodded but before they left Belle repaid them by teaching Davis how to cast Cure again.

" Ok Bye for now!" They all shouted as they left the room and then the world.

**End Of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12:Land Of Dragons

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 12: Land of Dragons

In a Bamboo forest a young Asian women wearing a China solider outfit looked at the burned down village a couple of yards away from her. She then saw the man who cause the chaos leave with his hawk soaring above him.

" You saw that Mulan ? That was Shan-Yu leader of the Hun army! Come on girl this is your big chance! " A shallow image of a huge dragon said.

"I can see it now! " Fa Mulan whips public enemy number one!" You gonna be famous! I'm talking A-lists" The dragon shouted not loud.

" Mushu, I'm not sure.. I haven't even joined the army yet and I have to take my father place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered " Mulan said to the dragon as he pouted.

" Whatever you just scared admit it" Mushu replied.

" Aren't you ?" Mulan asked him as he put his hand to his head.

...

" Hm I haven't seen this world before" Davis said as he and the others walked down a path into the Bamboo forest. Goofy then stopped and saw what looked like Mulan getting attacked by a heartless. Goofy then stopped the others and pointed towards Mulan and the dragon shallow "Heartless".

" A Heartless ?" Donald whispered.

" Let's get the jump on him!" Davis whispered back as Veemon and Donald nodded and followed him. " Wait Daimon maybe we better look before we leap" Gulimon tired to say to him but Davis , Donald and Veemon came rushing out of the bushes. Mulan screamed in surprise as did Mushu as he leaped into Mulan arms.

" Wait a min is that Mushu ?" Veemon asked as they stopped running. Mushu then popped out of Mulan arms.

" Thats right I know you heard of me! I'm little , Lethal and Legendary! Now Y'll scram before I get my dragon dander up! Mushu shouted as he looked around not seeing them.

" Hey Mushu! We missed you!" Davis said glad to see the little red dragon again.

" Well you better HOPE I miss YOU or else you're-" Mushu then stopped as he saw the five and smiled. " Davis! Donald! Goofy! Veemon!"

" Do you know them ?" Mulan asked him as he hopped down to the ground.

" KNOW THEM ? Man we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah you know I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots isn't that right ?" Mushu said as he walked over to them. "Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right ? " Mushu added as he tried to lean on Davis leg but he fell as Davis moved his leg back.

" Something like that" Davis replied as he remember he only summed Mushu once. " And you are ?" Davis asked Mulan as she got up.

" I'm Mulan Um no I-I mean" She stutter trying to come up with a name.

" Ping!" Mushu said.

" Mulan Ping ?" Donald asked confused.

" Just Ping I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou" Mulan said in a deep tone of voice.

" You know Mushu ?" Davis asked "Him".

" Mushu is one of my family's guardians" Mulan replied to the Goggle-Head.

" Garwsh we didn't know we were borrowing somebody as important as a family's Guardian" Goofy said worried.

" Yeah that's right and that puts you five up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well guess what Kiddies ? It's payback time!" Mushu said as he ran back onto Mulan shoulder.

" Mushu" Mulan said not liking his idea.

" Ah they don't mind ain't that right ?" Mushu asked them.

" Hmm sounds fair" Davis said as Veemon and Gulimon agreed.

" See Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp" Mushu said.

" Would you join us ? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you " Ping said.

" What do you mean fit in ?" Davis asked "him".

"Well , um, uh, Don't- don't worry about that " Mushu said as he coughed.

" You're pretending to be a boy aren't ya ?" Goofy answered as they gasped.

" You're a... Girl?!" Davis shouted in surprise as Mulan blushed.

" You didn't notice ?" Mulan asked them as Davis , Veemon , Gulimon and Donald shook their heads. " Not me" they all said.

" I think it's working" Mulan said to Mushu smiling.

" Hm I don't know those four would fall for anything" Mushu said as he and Mulan started walking toward the camp.

" I'm right here!" Davis and Veemon shouted to the two as they then followed Mulan and Mushu to the training camp.

**Land Of Dragons**

They then arrived at the training camp as they found the other recruits standing in line for breakfast.

" Remember girl! Manly!" Mushu said as Mulan nodded and tired to walk like a guy but ended up doing a weird type of walk.

" About time we got some grub" Yao said as he pushed Davis out of line.

" Hey No cutting" Davis shouted to Yao as he then punched Davis in the face sending him to the ground.

" Daimon!" Gulimom said worried as he help Davis up. Meanwhile Veemon tackled the Yao as the two started fighting.

" Hey a space in line" Ling said as they pushed the Digimon and small man out of line but he was soon pushed out by Po.

" I wonder what they're serving for lunch today" Po said rubbing his tummy.

" Knuckle sandwiches!" The Yao said as he launched at Po along with Veemon but he was punched back by Yao. " That does it!" Davis shouted as he joined the fight too as the fight kept on going for a couple of mins before they heard Mulan shout " Please! Stop!"

They all stopped fighting and looked at "Him". " Please ?" Ling taunted. " What a girl" The Yao added as Mulan shook her head.

" Knock it off!" She said again in her deeper tone.

" Knock what off ?" He said as he folded his arms.

" You punched me!" Davis shouted him.

" And cutting in line" Veemon added beside Davis.

" What a shrimp!" Ling said to Veemon.

" Who you calling a shrimp panda lips? I'm a boda fide guardian dragon!" Mushu shouted but then Mulan pushed him down back into her clothes. "L-Lets just get back in line okay ?" Mulan said.

" Who's side are you on ? I just got slugged!" Davis said to her holding his cheek. " Wants some more ?" Yao said as Davis got into his fighting stance.

" Soldiers! Get back in line!" They heard as then the Captian known as Shang came out of his tent walking over to them.

" Uh oh the Captian!" The three soldiers said as they got in line. As did Davis and the others as Shang walked past them and stopped at Mulan and then walked back.

Before Davis could get the small man back he gasped seeing heartless appeared out of no where.

" What are they ?" Mulan asked Davis.

" They're called Heartless I hope your ready Ping!" Davis said to Mulan as she drew her sword out. Davis cast fire on a group of shallow heartless. While Mulan used her sword to slice through the Spell caster heartless as they soon got rid of all the heartless.

" You five what are your names ?" Shang asked them as he walked over to them.

" Davis!"

" Veemon!"

" Gulimon!"

"Donald!"

" Goofy!"

"Sir!" They all shouted standing up straight in front of him.

" You're welcome in my troop your battle skills are encouraging " Shang said to them as he then turned to Mulan.

" I am the son of Fa Zhou-"

" You on the other hand return home" Shang said as Davis and the others gasped.

" B- but that would dishonor my family!" Mulan shouted.

" You rather dishonor my troops ?" Shan asked her.

" Don't make me!" Mulan shouted as she took her stance and glared at the captian.

" Hold on if Ping trains hard and does his best he'll get stronger in no time" Davis said to the captain.

" Hmm" Shan said as he though about it for a moment.

" Just give us an assignment then we'll show you how well we can work together" Davis added hoping it would work as the others nodded.

" So.. You want to be tested huh ?" Shang asked them as they nodded.

" Alright I think I got a mission for you. We heard rumors that some of Shan-Yu army are camping out on top of the mountains. We plan to ambush them before they descend from the mountains" Shang said.

" You six will be the advance party. scout out the mountains for my troops" Shang said to them.

" That's it no problem" Davis said to him.

" R-Right" Mulan added a little unsure about the mission.

After they left Shang and the camp the group then started to ascend up the mountain. Along the way up they fought agasint heartless until they finally cleared out the area for Shang and the other troops to come up the mountain. Once they were on top of the mountain Mushu pulled the six away from the troops and lead them to a cave.

"What's going on Mushu ?" Mulan asked him.

"Ok Girl! Here's your chance, I just saw this real shady guy and I know it's Shan-Yu" Mushu said as the group gasped.

"Shan-Yu ?!" Mulan said surprised.

"That's the Hun leader we got to tell the Captian!" Davis said but Mushu shook his head.

" Waait! Wait-wait-wait WAIT!" Everybody use their heads for a sec. Now why are we here ? Easy to make the Captian see Mul- I mean Ping's talents and bring honor to her family" Mushu explained. "So let's go find out where Shan -Yu is by ourselves. Then if we're lucky we can fry him up for good!"

"Then Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" Mushu added as they all looked at Mulan who was unsure of this but nodded.

"Okay let's go" Mulan said as they enter the cave.

...

They explored through out the cave but saw no one there. "Dead end" Mulan said as they saw a room filled with candles on the wall and no other way to go.

"There's nobody here" Donald said.

"You're crazy check again! Mushu shouted.

"Oh well" Donald said as he started to leave.

"Wait for me Donald!" Goofy shouted as he walked after him.

" Wait don't leave me behind!" Gulimon said as he ran after the two.

"Hey wait up!" Davis called to them but before he could move the entire room shook up as a invisible wall blocked the way out with Donald and Goofy on the other side.

"Davis! Ping!" Both shouted as shallows and several Heartless Horse-Rider started appearing in the cave.

" Looks like we fell into their trap!" Mulan said drawing out her sword.

" Yeah" Davis replied summoning his Keyblade and he charged at one of the Horse-Rider heartless as he did a air combo knocking it to the ground. Then a second attack came his way as he saw the spear was about to hit him but Mulan blocked the spear with her sword. "Thanks " Davis replied.

"N-No P-Problem!" Mulan shouted as she was struggling to keep the sword from slipping away from the spear. Veemon saw her struggling and head butted The Horse-Rider heartless away from her.

" Fire!" Davis shouted as fired his spell at the large group of shallows hiding in the corner as most of them faded into smoke. Davis then slashed through the remaining ones as he turned and saw Mulan and Veemon fighting the last two Horse rider heartless. One of the heartless spun his spear super fast as it send Veemon flying back to the wall. "Veemon!" Davis shouted as he ran at the horse rider and cast blizzard on him freezing his legs as he jumped and brought his Keyblade down killing it in one hit. Mulan was pushed back by a charged attack as she then stood up painting.

She then growled as she held her sword as she saw it charging again. She dodged the spear as she took three slashes at the horse rider before a final slash dissolved it back into smoke.

" Nice fighting Ping! You were amazing" Davis said as Mulan smiled and nodded. The invisible wall then disappered as Goofy , Donald, and Gulimon ran up to them.

" You're not hurt are you Daimon ?" Gulimon asked as Davis rubbed his head.

" Nope thanks to Ping anyways lets go report back to the Captian" Davis said.

" But Shan-Yu wasn't here" Mulan said to him.

"Please! That old Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of heartless stormed the cave and Ping took out every one of them" Mushu said as the five nodded expect for Ping as they left the cave, Only to find the camp in ruins.

" Captain!" Mulan shouted seeing Shang holding his gut over by a tent.

" Don't over do it Captain" Davis said seeing Shang in pain.

" Captain , the enemy! Where did they go ?" Mulan asked as Shang paused for a moment.

" They went towards the summit" he finally said.

" We're go after them don't worry Captain" Mulan said.

" It kinda is our fault " Goofy said rubbing his head feeling guilty.

" You mean MY fault" Mushu said with his head down.

" Uh-uh Shan-Yu and the heartless did this not us!" Veemon said.

" Captain if you track down the villagers , we'll handle this" Davis said as Shang nodded. "Let's go!" Davis shouted as they started to make their way up to the summit.

...

Once they made it to the upper part of the summit they saw a hawk fly above them. As it then landed on the shoulders of Shan-Yu looking down at them.

" Shan-Yu" Mulan said as dozens of heartless appeared beside him as the group gasped slightly as they Drew out their weapons ready for the fight ahead of them.

"ATTACK!" Shan-Yu shouted as he rose his sword as the heartless charged ahead of him towards the group. They felt the mountain shake as Davis , Veemon and Gulimon went after one half of them as Mulan , Donald and Goofy took care of the rest. Davis did mostly air combo on the enemies as many fell to his hits. Meanwhile Veemon and Gulimon stood back to back as Gulimon fired his Pryo Shere attack at the higher enemies. Veemon bounced off of Gulimon and shot forward getting many heartless with his head butt.

Once they defeated the dozen heartless they Shan-Yu still above as he smirked as more heartless came to his side. "AHHH!" He cried out as he charged toward the group holding his dagger with the heartless behind him.

" Stamd back! We'll handle this" Yao said carrying a dragon shape rocket as he set it down pointing it towards the Hun leader but Mulan gasped. "Sorry!" She shouted before pushing Yao into the snow as she grabbed the rocket and ran up before setting it down closer to the army coming toward her.

"Flint I need Flint!" Mulan shouted looking around as she then saw Mushu. " Sorry Mushu" Mulan said as she grabbed him.

"Hold on what are you - " She then pulled hard on Mushu tail making his spit fire onto the rocket fuse and landed on the rocket as it took off missing the heartless army.

" YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS ? HE WAS THREE FEET INFRONT OF YOU!" Mushu shouted as he flew up to the mountain with the rocket as it exploded creating an avalanche.

"Yes!" Mulan said.

" Captain !" Davis shouted as Mulan turned and saw Shang unaware of the upcoming avalance.

" Look out! " Mulan shouted as she ran over to him and pulled him out of the avalanche way with Davis and the others right behind her. The Avalanche quickly swallowed up Shan-Yu and his heartless army as it fell off the cliff.

Both Mulan and Shang were panting as Shang then looked over to Mulan " Thanks Ping" he said.

" I-it was nothing " Mulan said as she helped him up.

" I should have never doubt you. From now on you have my trust" Shang added.

" Thank you! Captain! " Mulan replied feeling proud.

Mushu then dugged his way out of the snow as he walked over to Mulan. " First she uses me as a lighter then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor gonna hear about this" Mushu ranted.

" You know what that's it's! I give up. I can't take this no more come Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home girl-" Mushu stopped as he saw Shang was there and he had heard everyone word out of his mouth.

" Mulan ? A women ?" It can't be!" Shang shouted in disbelief.

" Ping! Captain!" Davis shouted as he and the others ran up to them.

" Oh boy you're okay!" Goofy said.

" You all knew didn't you ? You knew Ping was really a women in disguise! " Shang asked the five as they slowly nodded.

" I can't believe you lied to me" Shang said walking away from Mulan. " The punishment for treason and dishonoring the army... Is death. Get out of my sight.. Now! Shang shouted as he left the group with Yao and the others behind him.

" But Captain.. " Davis tired to say.

" My debt is repaid.. Now come on the emepeoer is waiting!" Shang order as they walked until they were out of sight.

" Mulan I blew it" Mushu said with his head down as Mulan looked at him and smiled. " No don't blame yourself I was bound to be caught any day now" Mulan said as she set mushu down and undid her ponytail letting her short black hair fall down.

" Thank you everyone " Mulan said to the group.

" It was no problem so what are you going to do now ?" Davis asked her.

" Return home " Mulan replied.

" You know your daddy gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling" Mushu joked trying to lighten the mood.

" Relax we're take our share of the blame too!" Davis said as he took a hold of Veemon and Gulimon.

" Thank you you're all wonderful friends " Mulan said as they started to descend from the snowy mountain. Meanwhile a hawk was soaring through the sky as Shan Yu dugged out of the snow pit as he then let out a angry shout. Mulan and Davis heard the shout, They both looked down and saw Shan Yu was alive with his heartless army too. "Shan Yu!" Mulan whispered. "He's alive!" Davis shouted quitely.

"He's heading for the Imperial City!" Mulan said as she watched Shan Yu head towards the city on foot. " We got to warn Shang!" She added standing up as Davis nodded and got up too as the six raced after Shan Yu army. It didn't take long before they made it to the Emperor palace but along the way they lost sight of Shan Yu. Once they enter through the gates they saw Shang and the rest walking up to the palace.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted as Shang stopped seeing Mulan as she ran up to him.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!" She told him.

"And why should I believe you this time ?" He asked unconvinced.

"But... She's telling you the truth" Gulimon said then Donald quaked as he pointed to a Hawk flying in the sky. Shang then looked around and saw the Hawk land on Shan-Yu shoulder.

"Guard the palace! We must protect the Emperoer! That's a order!" Shang ordered. Suddenly half of the shoulders turned into heartless as they all gasped.

"Captain! We'll secure the Courtyard and you can save the Emperor!" Davis shouted as him and Mulan stood in front Shang.

"That's an order!" Donald shouted as Shang nodded and ran to the palace. In no time at all Davis , Mulan and the others quickly got rid of the heartless as they made their way up to the palace. When they got there they saw Shan- Yu was in front of the Empeoer holding a dagger. "Now you bow to me" Shan-Yu said then he noticed them as he turned away from the emperor. Suddenly Shang jumped out of his hiding place and punched Shan-Yu as he grabbed the Emperor as got him into the castle as Yao , Ling and Po closed the doors.

" It's ends now!" Mulan shouted as they were in front of the gate.

"Right now!" Davis added.

Shan-Yu simply just laughed at them as a dark aura was around him. "Think you can over power me ?" Shan-Yu asked as he charged at Davis as the blades clashed.

Davis manage to over power Shan-Yu in the struggle match as he pushed his dagger up into the air and smacked Shan-Yu back with his Keyblade.

Mulan then ran towards him and started swinging her sword and managed to slash him a few times.

"Mushu!" Mulan cried as Mushu spring out of her clothes and shot some fire at Shan-Yu. He cried out as he tried to slash the small dragon but Davis blocked his attack as Mushu landed on his head.

They had the struggle battle again as Davis knew what to do this time and pushed Shan-Yu dagger up into the air he then did a four hit combo on him and finished the combo attack with a blizzard.

Veemon then V-Head Butted him but was soon knocked back his ground attack. Mulan charged again as she made another cut on one of Shan-Yu shoulders as blood flowed out of his wound.

He then slammed his dagger onto the ground making it shake. As he jumped into the air and was about to slash through Mulan.

"Pryo Sphere!" The fireball blasted Shan-Yu into the gate as Gulimon ran up to Mulan and Davis. Gulimon then fired off more Pryo Sphere at Shan-Yu making him unable to move as Mushu then jumped off of Davis head shot some fireballs into the air as they all landed on Shan-Yu.

Shan-Yu struggled to stand up as he was burned by the fire attacks. "You really think you can overpower me the great Shan-Yu! GRR!" He shouted as clashed blades with Davis again.

Shan-Yu used the darkness around him as he pushed Davis back as the dagger was closing in to his neck. Davis then used all of his strength and pushed the dagger up again as he slammed the Keyblade down onto Shan-Yu head. Shan-Yu then groaned as he fell to the floor knocked out.

"Now that's what I called burning some hunny-buns! Aw yeah! Mulan the best!" Mulan the best!" Mushu began cheering as he danced around too.

"No wait a minute- I'm the best! Mushu' the best! Mushu the best!" Mushu then began cheering for himself as they all giggled at the dragon celebration.

...

Later they were all in front of the Empeoer with almost all of China behind them watching. He then walked up to them as he faced Mulan. "I heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan" he said as she bowed to him. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a Imperial solider. You decided your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army , and dishonored your family name" he called off as Mulan kept her head down.

"We get the picture..." Davis said not liking it either.

" Your a young women and in the end..." He said as Mulan waited to accept her punishment.

"You have saved us all" He finished as he then bowed towards her as she saw and looked up surprise and turned around and saw all of the bowing to her.

"Yeah we did!" Veemon cheered as they all nodded and enjoy the moment.

"Captain Li !" The Emperor said as Shang nodded and handed Shan-Yu dagger to Mulan. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China" the Empeoer told her.

"Thank You" Mulan repiled as she bowed her head in gratitude.

" Mulan, Davis, Donald , Goofy , Veemon , Gulimon" Shang said to them.

"Thank you" he said as he bowed his head to them too.

" Thank you ? Is that all there is to say Captain ?"

"If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China bravest women. You'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" The Emperoer said with a small smile and laughed as Shang blushed at his statement.

"Can I get an autograph ?" Davis joked as Mulan smiled.

"Thank you for everything Davis" Mulan said to him.

"Now, they GOTTA let me go back to begining a guardian! They GOTTA!" Mushu shouted as they looked at him.

"But Mushu I though you already were a family guardian!" Goofy said.

"Yeah what do you mean by " Go back ?" " Veemon asked him.

"What ? Oh no, no- Don't even worry about that. That's just real technical stuff. Just for us guardians" Mushu said nervously.

"You tricked us!" Davis shouted at him.

" What no! You see I-" Mushu stopped as he took off running with Davis and Veemon behind him. Mulan gasped as the dagger glowed and floated in midair as Davis stopped chasing Mushu and summoned his Keyblade. Davis's Keyblade glowed as a image of a crown was underneath him as the light from the Dagger shot into the sky , showing the Keyhole. Davis then jumped back as he held out his Keyblade and shot a light into the keyhole locking it.

"Ok!" Donald cheered.

"Guess it's about time to be going" Goofy said.

"I hope we stop for something to eat soon I'm hungry" Gulimon said rubbing his tummy.

"Same" Veemon said.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit ?" Davis asked.

"Of course!" Mulan agreed as Shang walked up next to her.

"We will look forward to your return" Shang added.

"You two play nice" Davis teased as they both blushed.

"H-hey watch solider!" Shang said embarrassed as Mushu and Mulan laughed.

"Good-Bye Davis , Donald, Goofy , Veemon , Gulimon!" Mulan said waving goodbye.

Davis smiled back as the five of them teleport back into the Gummi ship.

...

When they teleport back into the ship. They seemed to noticed that the ship was moving by its own as they were flying back to Hollow Bastain.

"Huh ? Why are we heading back towards Hollow Bastain ?" Veemon asked as they came closer to the world.

"Don't know let's check it out " Davis answered him.

**End Of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13: 100 Acre Wood

I don't own Digimon Or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 13: 100 Arces Wood

Shortly after leaving Mulan world the gummi ship started hearing for Hollow Bastain. It didn't take long before the five were back at the small town area.

"I wonder what's up ?" Davis asked as they were walking to Merlin house.

"Davis look heartless!" Veemon growled as they stopped seeing a bunch of solider heartless exiting out of Merlin house. Before they could attack them the heartless disappeared.

"We should probably check and see if Merlin alright" Goofy suggested.

"Right" they all agreed as they raced inside the house to see it was in a mess as Merlin was on the floor rubbing his head. "Ow that's going to hurt in the morning...Oh!" Merlin said seeing them as he stood up.

"Well now.. Took your time , did you ?" Merlin asked.

"I'm guessing it was you who summoned us Merlin ?" Goofy asked him.

"Yes, yes ... But it seems I used too much power in doing so and those infernal heartless attacked me." Merlin then took a second to catch his breath.

"So what did you summon us for ?" Davis said.

" Well I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District" Merlin replied as he held out his hand and a poof of smoke appeared as he was then holding a big small book. He then gave it to Donald as he took it from him.

"Hey it's Pooh story book!" Davis said looking at the cover seeing Pooh and the others.

"That's right! I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Davis and that's why I summoned you" Merlin said. "And that's when the heartless suddenly appeared. Ofcoruse I fought back with some rather powerful magic but then I Began to fear the book would be damaged so I..."

"Wait a moment. Willis and the others need to hear this too. I-I better go find them be back in a jiffy" Merlin said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

" I wonder how Pooh doing ?" Veemon asked looking at the book.

"You wanna find out ?" Donald said as both Davis and Veemon nodded.

"Davis!" Guilmon tried to say.

"Oh yeah cover for us ok ?" Davis said as Gulimon had no choice and nodded.

Donald then opened up the book as it glowed. Then Davis and Veemon went into the book.

...

(**100 Arce Woods )**

Next thing they knew they were in a forest. They then saw a little yellow chubby looking bear sitting on a log. Pooh then gasped seeing the two in front of him as Davis kneeled down.

"Hey Pooh Bear! How you doing ? " Davis asked him smiling.

"Finding enough Honey lately ?" Veemon added.

"Oh yes in fact , I was just about to do my stoutness exercise. Would you like to join me Davis and you too Veemon ?" Pooh asked the duo.

"Sure we're game!" they both replied as Pooh then jumped off his log but was then frozen in the air.

"Huh ? Hey Pooh ?" Davis asked him as he then touched Pooh and was sent flying back by a strong gust of wind.

...

Davis fell hard on the floor as he tried to get up only to have Veemon land on him next.

"Wow I didn't know Merlin floor were soft!" Veemon said shocked. "T-They not!" Davis shouted as Veemon looked back saw he was sitting on Davis.

"Oops sorry Davis" Veemon replied as he laughed nervously as he was then pushed off by Davis getting up.

"Davis! Veemon! Hurry up" Donald shouted to them as they both turned and saw the door was wide open.

"Donald ?" Davis asked as he and Veemon ran outside to see Solider heartless and shallow surround them. "Did you bring the book Davis ?" Goofy asked the goggle-head as he then gasped and was about to run back inside. Only to see the heartless got the book first as one of them was holding it up in the air. 'Hey!" Davis shouted as he ran at the heartless. "Give that back!" Donald shouted following him.

Davis swung his Keyblade striking the soilder heartless down. Along with some help from Donald and Goofy as they killed the shallows. Veemon then V-Head-Butted the heartless holding pooh book as he succeeded in killing it as the book dropped to the ground. "Oh no the cover ripped" Veemon said as he held up the book to show the cover was indeed ripped. "Think it okay ?" Davis asked with a concern look on his face.

"Gawrsh, maybe you better go back and make sure Pooh's all right" Goofy said.

"But what about Merlin he should be back by now" Gulimon said.

"Well I guess we could explain" Goofy repiled to him.

"Great!" Davis said as Veemon then opened up the book as it glowed allowing Davis to enter it.

...

Davis looked around the forest for a bit not finding anything off about it. He then saw Pooh back sitting on log "Pooh!" He shouted as he walked towards him.

"I'm so glad you're ok Pooh" Davis said to him.

"And I'm glad you came to visit but you see I was just about to begin my stoutness exercise. Perhaps we could visit a bit later... Somebody-I-Don't-Know" Pooh said to him.

"Oh ... Sure" Davis replied a little confused at Pooh. "So.. How's Piglet these days ?" He decided to asked Pooh.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name" Pooh said. "Now where was I? Oh , yes my stoutness exercise " he said as he began doing his exercise.

"Pooh ? Hey Pooh!" Davis said now really confused to as why Pooh was not remembering him or his friends. But Pooh didn't reply to him as he kept doing his exercise. "I don't get what's going on here ? Maybe I'd better go back and ask Merlin about this" Davis said as suddenly he was then sucked out of the book.

...

"Couldn't be bothered to wait up for a old wizard eh ?" Merlin asked as Davis was back inside the house with the others behind Merlin.

"Sorry about that " Davis said as he got up and went over to him.

"How are things in here ?" Merlin asked him again.

"Well... Pooh seems to have forgotten me and not just me -All his other friends too!" Davis repiled.

"I was afraid of that.." Merlin said as he went over to the book and opened it. He then sighed." I suspect it has something to do with those pages the heartless stole" Merlin said as he showed that the book was missing some pages. "You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to puts things right" Merlin added as he closed the book. "You see this book is one of the world most cherished elements."

"I'd been meaning to tell Willis I'd found it but perhaps we should keep it between us for now" Merlin said as Davis and the other nodded. "Now the book isn't all that's cherished this is for you , Davis please hold out your D-3" Merlin said. Davis then ook out the blue device which was perfectly fine. Merlin then tapped his wand on it as it started beeping. "Now what ?" Davis asked a little freaked out. "Simply concentrate on it with all your heart" Merlin said as Davis did just that as it the beeping evolved to a screeching sound.

(_Evolve scene)_

_Veemon Evolve to... Ex-Veemon!"_

_Gulimon evolve to... Growlmon!_

_(End of Evolve scene) _

_"_Hey I'm Ex-Veemon again!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he looked at himself.

"Why do I looked different ?" Growlmon asked as he then made faces Infront of a mirror.

"While finding the book I was also able to discover the power to make Veemon and Gulimon evolve"Merlin said.

"That's great!" They all shouted excited expect for Growlmon who was still making faces Infront of the mirror.

"Presecily! Now go forth , with your friends by your side!" Merlin said to them.

"Thanks Merlin and we're worried about Pooh too. So we'll be back once we found those torn pages" Davis said to him as him and the others left Merlin house and Hollow Bastin. As the group set off towards the next world.

...

**Olympus Coliseum**

The Rock Titan stumbled for a few seconds before he fell to the ground. He was the picked up again and spun around until he was thrown out of the arena. Hercules then picked up his sword and did a heroic pose as the crowd roared in cheers.

(**The Underworld**)

Meanwhile Davis and the others were down in a dark creepy place as they looked around for the Coliseum. "How you sure this is the Coliseum ?" Goofy asked.

"Hey look its that way!" Donald shouted pointing to a staircase that had a yellow glow around the passage.

"Oh I guess we were a little off" Davis said to him as they started walking towards the staircase. Before they made it they all heard a girl scream. They turned around to see a young women who was begining chased by heartless looking dogs. The girl then tripped as she fell to the ground. "Heartless!" Davis shouted as they ran towards the girl and saw the heartless run away from them.

The girl got up holding her head as she opened her eyes and saw Davis holding out his hand to her. "Thanks, but... I'm fine" she replied standing up. "And you're supposed to be ?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Davis, and theses guys are : Donald , Goofy , Veemon and Gulimon. We come to see how Herclues is doing" Davis said.

"You know wonder boy ?" She asked looking at the five.

"Yeah cause we're heroes too!" Donald and Veemon said proudly.

Goofy then laughed "Ya mean junior heroes , Donald, Veemon" Goofy said to the two as they both frowned at Goofy statement.

"Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara my friends call me Meg" she said.

"So how's Herc ?" Davis asked Meg.

"Wonder boy ? Well he's during it out at the coliseum every day. You know " a hero work is never done and all that" Meg replied. "He's ready to drop but he keeps fighting. Even wonderboy has his limits , though." She added.

"These opponents are bad news! Special deliveries from Hades himself" Meg said.

"Hades?!" Veemon and Donald shouted as Meg nodded.

"Right! Lord of the underworld. I was on my way to see him maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happened to that kid..." Meg said as she stopped looking down.

"Gawrsh sounds like you're more than just friends!" Goofy pointed out as he chuckled.

"Oh., uh I mean" Meg tried to say blushing at Goofy comment.

"Don't worry we'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him" Davis said.

"You really want to do that ? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer" Meg said as Davis and the others nodded and were about to walk into Hades chambers. When Meg then grabbed Davis's shoulders "But.. let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret okay ?" Meg asked him.

"Our lips are sealed!" they all said together as she let go of his shoulder as they went into the cave to have a "little talk" with Hades.

**End Of Chapter 13 **


	14. Chapter 14: Olympus Coliseum Part 1

I don't Own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 14: Olympus Coliseum Part 1

When Davis and the others entered the cave. They were walking down a corridor Illuminated by candles with blue flames. Suddenly a figure in a black coat came running at them. Davis saw the cloaked Oragnztion member coming right at him. As he drew out his Keyblade ready to fight the member but instead the cloaked member ran past him.

"Run! Run away!" The Member shouted scared as he opened a portal of darkness and fled through it.

"Okay...that's was weird" Davis said now confused.

"Wonder what's got him so spooked ?" Veemon added.

"Don't know but we need to talk to Hades first" Davis replied to Veemon as they went down further into the cave.

...

Inside his Lair Hades was sitting in his throne room as he was thinking of some way to get rid of Hercules. "Where do they dig these freaks up ? Geez, Lousie" Hades said as he rubbed his forehead in frustion.

"Oh they're nothing but trouble, the whole lot of 'em" Pete said as he was sitting on top of Hades giant tables. "So, uh.. What're you gonna do about Hercules ?" Pete asked him deciding to change the subject.

"He made Mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only" Pete said.

"Say why don't you just pick someone already dead and save him the trouble" Pete added as he laughed.

Hades then stood up with a angry look on his face. Pete quickly covered his head scared and backed away from him.

"Dead..." Hades said out loud as his face then changed thinking about it for a moment.

"Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the warrior" Hades said snapping his fingers with a smirk on his face.

...

The next area Davis and the others arrived at was a bridge leading up to what seemed to be Hades lair. Under the bridge was a green pool that had ghosts swirling around it.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Goofy said looking down at the pool worried.

" Y-Yeah" Donald said as he was shaking in fear.

Davis then walked Infront of the two of them and shouted " Hades, come out!" But no response. "Let's go and find him" Davis said as he started to walk up the bridge but noticed the others weren't following him.

"What's wrong ?" Davis asked them.

"Are you sure we have to go over that ?" Guilmon asked scared.

"Come on guys don't chicken out on me now, Beside I doubt these ghost can grab us" Davis told them as he started walking up the bridge again. Veemon and the others quickly followed after him not wanting to be left behind.

...

Hades and Pete were standing above a swirling green vortex as they were staring down into it.

"What's down there ?" Pete asked scared.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon" Hades replied as he then chuckled. "This time I'm brining out the mother of all bad guys!"

"You don't say ?" Pete said as he backed away from the hole and Hades. "Well.. Maybe I should go.." Pete said as he tried to leave but Hades shot a fireball at him but lucky it missed him.

"Not so fast Pussycat, I don't want you missing out on this haha" Hades said as he turned back to the hole. Hades then summoned two flames in his hand and threw them down into the vortex. It then exploded in the vortex causing a black and red cloud to rise. After a few seconds the vortex disappeared and the cloud vanished. Standing now was a Reapmon as he opened his eyes and looked at Hades who laughed.

"Let's cut to the chase, here is the deal I am going to offer you, I let you out of the slammer-no strings you will be free as bird" Hades said as Reapmon then looked at Pete who gulped and waved at him nervously as Reapmon then looked back to Hades.

"And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum... To the death!" Hades shouted as he held out his hand waiting for Reapmon to shake it and seal the deal.

"This is my story and you're not part of it" Reapmon replied to him as he took out his whip.

"Did you forget who you're talking to ? I am the Lord of the Dead!" Hades scearmed at him as Reapmon let out a small chuckle.

"No wonder no one wants to die" Reapmon said.

"You are FIRED!" Hades shouted as his blue skin turned red and his head flame went up. He then lunged at Reapmon but he countered Hades attack with his whip.

"Hades!" Veemon shouted as Hades looked over and gasped seeing Davis and the others running into the room.

"You guys again !?" Hades shouted shocked as Reapmon kicked him back.

"Fight!" Reapmon ordered them as he charged at Hades with his whip again but Hades caught it and pulled the whip back hard. Reapmon then crashed into the wall and groaned. Hades summoned his flames as he shot it towards Reapmon. Davis got Infront of Reapmon as he sent the fire back at Hades. "Get up!" Davis shouted at him and got out his D-3. "Veemon! Guilmon! You guys better Evolve" Davis said as both Digimon nodded but Davis's D-3 didn't beep.

"What ?! Don't tell me it's broken ?" Davis shouted looking at the D-3.

"Now that you mention it something feels wrong" Veemon said agreeing with Davis.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the underworld, heroes are zeroes -comes with the territory" Hades said. Reapmon then got back up and snapped his whip at Hades as he teleported away in a poof of smoke.

"Go now!" Reapmon shouted at Davis.

"But I've gotta talk to Hades!" Davis shouted back.

"What was that ?" Hades asked.

Davis tried to charge at Hades but Reapmon blocked him as Hades then summoned his flames again.

"We can't fight him here! We have to go now!" Reapmon shouted as he grabbed Davis and flew out of the room with Veemon and the rest following after him. Once they made it out of the lair Davis and Goofy shut the door hoping that would block Hades off. Donald and Veemon were panting "Is he gone ?" They both asked.

"Don't count on it" Reapmon said.

"Leaving so soon ?" Hades asked as he was standing beside Davis as he jumped away from Hades. "We must hurry!" Reapmon said as he started to run down the bridge. "Come on after him!" Davis shouted as they followed him while at the same time dodging Hades fireballs. Once all of them made it through the exit with Hades only a few feet behind them. Reapmon took out a book and spoke some unknown words as he put his hand down Infront of the exit creating a mirror wall blocking it.

"We should be safe for now, I doubt Hades will be able to get through that wall for some time. " Reapmon said to the five as they were panting.

Davis then looked at him "You're really good. Are you some kind of hero ?" Davis asked him but he shook his head.

"No, I'm no hero...I'm just an..." Reapmon then stopped talking for a moment as Davis looked at him.

"Reapmon.. My name" he said to them.

"I'm Davis" Davis said getting up then Donald and Veemon climbed on top of him.

"Donald, Veemon"

Then Gulimon and Goofy hopped on him too.

"Goofy , Gulimon" Then they all fell down on top of Davis.

"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian" Reapmon said as Davis got out of the pile.

"Guardian ? Thanks but no thanks" Davis replied as he got up as Reapmon smirked at him as they began make their way to leave the cave.

...

"I got Heartless All over the underworld now. So you can leave those Pip-squeaks to me" Pete said as Hades was walking around the room.

"Look Pal, you just keep working on turning Herclues into a heartless. Then he'll be all mine" Pete added as he walked up to Hades.

"This is my Underworld you idiot!" Hades shouted at him with his skin turning red again as Pete backed away.

"I'll handle this myself!" He shouted again as he then whistled. A three headed dog appeared outside of the window as Hades pointed his fingers "Cerbus go!" As the dog then ran after Davis and the others.

...

Once they made it out the corridors Davis , Reapmon and the rest saw the door leading out of the cave but gasped seeing there was a big chain over the door locking it.

"What ? It's closed!" Donald shouted.

Davis , Donald , Veemon and Goofy then tried to push the door open with pure strength. "Come on, open!" Davis shouted as he keep trying to push the door open.

"Daimon , Look!" Guilmon shouted pointing his claws to a large keyhole symbol. The Keyblade then appeared in Davis's hand as Reapmon went up to him.

"Will that open it ?" Reapmon asked him.

"Yeah I think so" Davis replied as he lifted the Keyblade up. Suddenly they heard a loud roar coming from the corridor.

"Hurry!" Reapmon shouted as he got his whip out as Cerbus then broke through the door of the corridor and let out a huge roar.

(Vim And Vigor)

Davis then turned back to the keyhole, as a light shot out of the Keyblade and into the keyhole unlocking the door. Donald , Goofy and Veemon then pushed the door open as they started to run out the door. Davis was the last one to leave until he looked back and saw Reapmon was struggling with Cerbus. "Davis!" Veemon and Gulimon shouted as he turned and faced them but ran over to help Reapmon as he smacked Cerbus on top of one of his three heads. Cerbus roared again as he then jumped up high into the air and pounced on Davis and Reapmon.

Both of them went flying back by the force of the three headed giant dog as they roughly landed on the ground. Davis got back up and held up his Keyblade and yelled "Cure!" As a green light shined on him and Reapmon as they both felt the damage vanish. Reapmon then charged at Cerbus "Guiltish!" He shouted as his amulets into bullets as he shot it at Cebrus. Davis then helped out too as he manage to land a 3 hit air combo on Cebrus head making Cerbus spin around as Reapmon and Davis backed up. Cereus then opened his three mouths as he launched a bunch of fireballs into the air.

"Wow!" Davis shouted as he dodged one of the fireballs along with Reapmon as the two managed not to get hit by the dog's attack. Cerbus then lunged at Davis as Davis blocked the two heads from chewing him using both his hands and feet to block his teeth. Meanwhile his worries were on the third head as it was wide open and was about to bite Davis but Davis used both the heads to jump up into the air as he blocked the third head bite with his Keyblade. He saw the second head coming for a second try but Davis got his Keyblade out of the third head mouth and jumped up higher using the second head as a platform.

"Lay down!" Davis shouted as he dove down and smacked the Keyblade with all his strength on the third head guessing it was the main head as Cerbus cried out is pain as it fell down.

"Good boy!" Davis said as he hopped down from the dog's head and petted him before running towards the door and made it through. Veemon and Gulimon then shut the door before Cerbus start moving again. "Whew" Davis said as he whipped some sweat off his forehead.

"We did it Reap- Huh ?" Davis said as he looked around and saw Reapmon was gone.

"What happened to Reapmon ?" Goofy asked.

"He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg then we can try this again" Davis said as they all nodded and went over to a large staircase that lead up to the Olympus Coliseum and started to climb up it.

...

Hades was back sitting on his throne as Cerbus was beside him resting from his fight. As Pete finished telling him about Davis's Keyblade.

"Let me see if I got this right... That brats Keyblade works on any lock ?" Hades asked.

"That's right!" Pete said.

Hades then laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the underworld ?" Hades said as Pete shook his head.

"It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool" Hades said.

Pete then pounded his fists against the table. "Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winning streak" Pete said.

"Problem, Zeus locked it tight" Hades replied as Pete mumbled.

"Hehe see where I'm going ?" Hades asked him as Pete though about it before realizing what the Lord of the Dead was getting at.

"All we gotta do is swipe that key and reopen the under drome!" Hades shouted.

"Hate to tell ya but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody and that kid ain't no pushover" Pete said.

"I think this calls for a woman's touch" Hades said as he opened his hand as a image of Meg appeared.

**End Of Chapter 14**

**(Btw if you guys want me to do Common question of the day like I did in KDH1 FM. Leave it down in the reviews also while your at it leave a review of what you though of this chapter. It really helps me out and tells what I need to work on or if I'm doing good. Also if your a new reader hit that Fav/Follow...ok I'm done thanks for reading this chapter and tune in for the next one.) **


	15. Chapter 15:Olympus Coliseum Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 15: Olympus Coliseum Part 2

Davis and others finally made it to the top of the staircase as they then opened the gates. Letting the sun shine at them, they saw the Coliseum as it looked exactly the same as last time they were here.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories" Goofy said.

"Yeah! Now let's go find Meg and meet up with Herc while we're at it" Davis replied as the others nodded. They then walked up to the Greek style doors as it opened up revealing a tired Hercules.

"Man that last match was tough" Hercules said as he then stretched. He then gasped seeing Davis and others Infront of him.

"Davis! Veemon! Donald! And Goofy! When did you get here ?" Hercules asked them smiling.

"Hey Herc, I guess you just got out of a match huh ?" Davis asked as Herc walked up to him.

"Yep and I guess you guys are on another adventure ?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, tracking down some friends and wiping out some heartless" Davis answered the Demigod.

"Junior heroes, always busy!" Hercules shouted smirking.

"You know it!" Davis shouted as the two the highfived eachother. Only for Davis to go flying back a couple of feet as he hit one of the pillars.

"Davis!" They all shouted concerned about the injury Maghony hair boy.

"Oops, sorry about that Davis!" Hercules shouted to him as he got up.

"N-No problem H-Herc, I'm fine seeeee" Davis managed to say before he fell down to the ground as he felt like his whole head was spinning.

...

They were then all inside the coliseum waiting room, as Davis had a bag of ice over the bump on his head.

"So, did you find those friends of yours ?" Hercules asked him referring to Ken and the King.

"Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg-" Davis then stopped when he saw Meg had a worry look on her face.

"Meg-Mega trouble! I mean, so we had to help somebody out" Davis replied.

"We also tired to go teach Hades a thing or two, but we couldn't hurt him for some reason" Veemon added.

"Well the underworld is Hades domain. He makes so heroes like us are powerless down there" Hercules said. "But there is a stone that guards agasint the underworld curse"

"Really what is it ?" Davis asked him.

"It's called the Olympus Stone, The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there" Hercules replied.

"Do you think we could use it ?" Guilmon asked.

"Sure, why not" Hercules said.

"Awesome! Thank you Herc" Davis said as he got up.

"Still... Hades is no pushover even if you got the Olympus Stone" Hercules said. "And I have a bunch of matches today, so I can't go with you guys" he added as he then saw them all put their heads down sighing.

"Know what you guys need ?" Herc asked them as he jumped up.

"Training! Come on I bet Phil would love to see your process on becoming true Heroes" Hercules said to them as that lifted up their spirits as they all looked up.

"Ok, sure a bit of training won't hurt" Davis said as they followed Hercules outside to the Coulsiem arena.

...

The arena stage was filled with huge bronze tops as Phil was checking on one of them. As the others walked behind Phil as the satry heard them." Hey champ, Better rest up for the matches today and tomorrow's" Phil said thinking it was Hercules.

"Nobody gonna pay to see a worn-out hero, capiche ?" Phil said. "Remember what I told you ? Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, Bathe and sleep" Phil added.

Goofy counted the words down on his fingers as he held up three as they all giggled seeing Phil still had trouble with math.

Phil growled hearing the laughing as he was about to hit him until he saw it Davis and the others. He then let out his own laugh as he ran up them.

"Hey! If it ain't the junior heroes!" Phil shouted as he patted and looked at Davis's and Veemon faces.

"Your looking good Phil" Veemon said.

" Never better!" Phil repiled. "So how you guys been ? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet ?" Phil asked the bunch.

"Ummm...Not exactly" Davis said as him and the others were a little embarrassed.

"I see" Phil said as they all looked at him waiting to see how he would respond.

"Nope, you ain't got what it takes" Phil said as they all fell down hearing him doubting them.

"So, what's up ?" Phil said getting off the topic of "true heroes". Davis and the others then told Phil about their incident with Hades and how they needed to borrow the Olympus Stone.

"Ha Ha Ha! You guys wanna go down and tried to beat Hades! That's a good one" Phil said as he was laughing.

"What's so funny ?!" Donald asked angry at the half-man and goat as he then stopped laughing.

"You guys really got nerve. I like that. Hey you never know, stranger things have happened right ? Better get cracking boys!" Phil told them.

"So... You'll train us ?" Gulimon asked him.

"Yeah I suppose since you guys are gonna go ahead and do it anyways. Better to help you get stronger so you atleast stand a better chance this time" Phil said to the red dinosaur Digimon.

"Thank you" they all said.

"Hold up, don't go thanking me yet. This training is going to be more difficult than last time" Phil said as they all nodded ready to pass whoever task Phil throws at them.

Phil had them do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and run 100 laps around the arena. After a couple of hours of doing Phils's training, Davis and the others could barley stand up as they were all exhausted. "Man*huff* Phil wasn't *huff* joking with begining more difficult than last time" Davis said as he then pulled out a potion a drank it as it healed him back to full strength.

"Hows the training going ?" Hercules asked Davis as he was by him.

"Don't know how you can still stand up after Phil "True hero" training" Davis joked as Hercules laughed.

"It doesn't become hard once you're used to it" Hercules said to him.

"Sorry to cut your training short boys but listen. I gotta take off for a bit" Phil said as he walked over to them.

"Where to ?" Veemon asked him.

"None of your beewax" Phil repiled as he then walked out of the arena muttering under his breath.

"Whats his problem ?" Donald asked.

"Sorry guys but the Olympus Stone has been stolen" Hercules said as they all gasped hearing the news.

"What ? By who!" Davis exclaimed as he tried to stand up.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black hooded cloak" Hercules repiled. "And he had accomplices a bunch of creatures in white"

"The Organization!" Davis and the others shouted together.

"Someone you know ?" Hercules asked them.

"Yeah but they're not friends of ours" Davis said then he though of something that might help them out.

"Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back. Can we borrow it for a while ?" Davis asked.

"Sure" Hercules said as Davis smiled seeing his plain actually worked.

"By the way, you haven't seen Meg around have you ?" Hercules asked them as they all shook their heads.

"Oh, Ok..."Hercules said as he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong your Hero-ness ? Feeling under the weather ?" A voice said as Hercules felt a hand on his shoulder as he then turned around and saw it was Hades.

"You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description. You know what I'm saying" Hades added.

"Oh right! Hades, we gotta talk!" Davis shouted at the lord of the dead. Only to be flicked by one of his cold fingers. "Not now Goggle-head my business is with wonder boy right now" Hades replied to him.

"Now where was I ?... Oh yes, I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news. Seems your dear, sweet little nutMeg" Hades said then vanished into smoke as he dodged one of Hercules punches at him from behind. "Went and got herself trapped in the underworld" Hades finished as he appeared a couple of feet away from Hercules.

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hercules shouted at him.

"Well maybe... But why get caught up in the details ?" Hades asked him as Hercules then let out a whistle as a blue and white Pegasus soared out of the sky and landed by Hercules.

"Where did you think you're going ? You can't leave now and disappoint all your fans can you ?" Hades asked as Hercules growled knowing he was right.

"Not to mention you got a very important match today, against the bloodthirsty Hydra!" Hades said. "And if your not around when he arrives, who knows what kind of "accidents " might happen ?" Hades said.

"Yeah accidents you cause!" Davis and Veemon shouted at him.

"Like I said details who needs them ?" Hades said.

"Your just a coward!" Hercules shouted at him.

"Ah well, Can't all be heroes" Hades voiced echoed as he then left in a proof of smoke.

"Damn it!" Hercules crused as he tried to think of plan to rescue Meg and stop Hades. "Hey Herc we can rescue Meg " Davis said to him as he looked at him.

"Can you handle this ?" Hercules asked him looking him in the eyes.

"You got it! We're heroes!" Donald shouted proudly as Goofy then bend down to him and whispered "Junior heroes, Donald" as Donald glared at him.

"You take care of the Hydra and we'll handle the rest" Davis promised him.

"Alright I'm counting on you" Hercules said as he gave them a thumbs up. Peagus then went over to Hercules as he petted him. "Can you help them find Meg ?" Hercules asked as the Peagus nodded and then took off ahead of them.

"We'll be back in no time!" Davis shouted as he and the others left as Hercules then held his head as he then prepared for his "date" with the Hyrda.

...

Davis and the others went down the staircase as they were back in the underworld. They then gasped seeing Phil on the ground as they shouted his name and ran over to him.

"Easy there.. I'm still seeing stars" Phil said to them as Veemon and Donald helped him up. "What happened ?" They asked him as he shook his head as he then looked at them.

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him but he turned on me and next thing I know I'm kissing the ground" Phil said.

"All dressed in black ?!" Donald shouted.

"He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone" Davis said.

"Where did he run off to ?" Goofy asked as Phil then pointed to another gate besides the gates they escaped from last time they were down here. "To the Underworld, he's a bad apple all right and all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just incase Herc wanted to take a break" Phil finished.

"Heroes huh ? You could've just asked us" Davis said as Phil looked at them surprised.

"Really you know someone ?!" Phil asked them as they all then had annoyed expression on their faces.

"We're the heroes Phil" Davis muttered as Phil sat down.

"Ok I guess you guys are better than nothing. Now go get the Olympus Stone and teach that black hooded guy not to mess with the best Greek hero trainer in Greece!" Phil shouted as they all left and went to the gate leading to the Underworld.

...

Davis and the others traveled down through the Underworld fighting off the Underwolrd type heartless. Until they made it to what looked like the Atruim of the underworld. They then stopped as they saw the Organization member holding what looked like the Olympus Stone.

"You!" The member said as he then took off his hood to revel his face. His face looked a little chubby as he had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. "Wait a sec... is that you Takato ?" He asked.

"Taka-who ?" Davis asked him confused by the name.

"Takato ?" The member said again but Davis didn't respond as he then sighed. "Oh it's no use" he said sighing.

"Huh? What are you even talking about ?!" Davis shouted at him as he then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Let's see here.. If the subject fails to respond use aggression to liberate his true disposition" he readed as he then put it away.

"Man, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one" The member said.

"You are so Bizarre" Davis said to him.

"Enough talking hand over the Olympus Stone!" Veemon shouted as Davis then saw the stone which looked more like a golden coin with a thundercloud firing off lighting.

"Now that's just plain rude!" The member said as he then held up the stone as he glowed and then thunder began to spark in his hand. Davis and the others drew out there weapons.

"_Lighting Blitz!"_ He shouted as he emited a powerful electric charge in his hand as Veemon charged at him.

"_Vee-Headbutt!_" He shouted as he nailed the member in the gut as he felt the force of the small blue dragon Digimon.

"_Pyro Sphere!"_

_"Bizzard!"_

Both Gulimon and Donald fired their magic attacks towards the Organization member. He gasped then he knocked Veemon away from him using his lighting punch as he braced himself for the Bizzard and fire attack as it made contact. "Damn that hurt" The member said as the smoke then cleared away only for him to see Goofy shield flying towards him as he then grabbed it.

"Nice try using the smoke to try and launch a sneak attack" the member said towards them but they only smirked.

"Really cause look at your hand" Davis said as the member then looked at his hand and gasped seeing it was frozen. 'I see so Takato casted a Bizzard and used the shield to cover it so when I caught it. The Bizzard froze my hand' the member though as the shield dropped from his frozen hand. He then got back up hold his frozen hand and looked at Davis. "Takato, come back to us!" He said in a whinny voice as he then escaped through a portal of darkness.

"Guy's a broken record" Davis said holding his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Hey look" Donald said as he went over and picked up the Olypmus Stone. He then handed it to Davis as he then held it. Suddenly Davis felt a rush of power flow back into him. Not only him but Veemon and Gulimon felt their power come back too.

"Let's go! Meg needs our help!" Davis shouted towards his team as they nodded and followed him as they continue on to save Meg.

**End Of Chapter 15 **

**Please Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 16: Olympus Coliseum Part 3

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 16: Olympus Coliseum Part 3

"Meg!' They all shouted when they entered into a new room and saw Meg was frozen. She was like a stone painting agasint a large stone with a golden keyhole in it. "Davis look! A keyhole" Veemon shouted pointing to the golden keyhole. Davis nodded as he took out his Keyblade as a light shot of it hitting the keyhole as it unlocked and Meg was free from her frozen rocky prison. But before they could grap her, she fell down into a hole as they then went after her jumping into the hole.

The hole wasn't that deep as they landed to the ground within seconds as they all drew out their weapons. There they saw Meg was awake but had chains of smoke wrapped around her body and to make things worse Hades was right beside her.

He then let out a small laugh " Now that what I called a key. Gee thanks for your help! Now have a nice day" he said and then left.

"Davis behind you!" Meg shouted as Davis turned around and saw Pete with a squad of bat like heartless.

"What's wrong ? Can't fight in the Underworld ?" Pete taunted which only cause Davis to smirk.

"Better think again! Let's go Veemon, Gulimon" Davis said as he pulled out his D-3 as the small blue dragon and red dragon nodded.

(_**Evolve scene) **_

_**Veemon Evolve to... Ex-Veemon! **_

_**Gulimon Evolve to... Growlmon!" **_

_**(End of evolve scene) **_

Pete then looked nervous as he stared at the two grown dragon Digimon. He then shook his head and pointed his fingers at them yelling "Charge!" As his heartless squad obeyed. Goofy , Donald and Growlmon took care of the bat heartless. Meanwhile Davis and Ex-Veemon went after Pete. "Get out of my way!" He shouted and started to throw punches but Ex-Veemon blocked those punches. "Let me show you how a real punch is!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he right hooked Pete sending him flying to a wall.

Pete then formed some kind of energy ball as it protected him from the impact. "Nice try but I'm invincible" Pete said proudly not notcing his shield slowly faded away. Davis took this chance and ran up to Pete and started smacking with his Keyblade. Davis got in a few good swings before Pete actives his protection ball again. Pete then whistled summing more bats heartless to come and attack them.

"Ex-Laser!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he unleashed a orange beam from his V-shaped chest destroying the bats heartless. "There more when that comes from!" Pete shouted as he whistled again summing Soliders heartless this time.

"Damn every heartless we defeat he just keeps sending in more" Davis said before he went over to Meg and cut off her chains. Pete then started laughing seeing how helpless the group was until he heard a loud grunt and fell to the ground.

"Herc! Wonder boy!" The group shouted seeing Hercules running up to them. "Sorry I'm late" he said to Meg as he then let out a whiste as Peagus then soared down into the hole and landed beside his master. "Get Meg out of here, I'll met you back at the Coliseum" Hercules told them as he lifted Meg onto Peagus.

"What about you Herc ?" Davis asked the Demi-God as he let out a smile and flexed "Easy! I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero" He said as Davis nodded as he , Growlmon, Goofy and Donald got on top of Ex-Veemon as they followed after Meg out of the hole.

...

Peagus then landed on the ground along with Ex-Veemon as Meg then faced Davis. "Davis... I can't leave him" she told the Goggle-head but he shook his head.

"I'm sure he'll be okay Meg he's a hero after all" Davis said.

"Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever and he's going to need all the help he can get" Meg said.

"Then we'll go back him up" Davis said to her.

"Now get Meg out of here!" Ex-Veemon ordered Peagus as he nodded and flew out of the room with Meg.

...

Hercules was having a hard time standing up as he barely had enough strength to even take his fighting stance.

"Oh what's wrong went from Hero to Zero already ? Haha" Pete taunted the young Demi-God with his laughter.

"That's what you think!" Davis shouted as he and the others dive down to the ground as they were by Hercules. "Let's get him Herc" Davis said as he held out his Keyblade as Herc nodded and turned to face Pete.

"_Ex-Laser_!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he launched it at Pete but he summoned his energy barrier blocking his Laser.

"_Pyro Blaster!"_ Growlmon sent out a blazing fire as it burn up all the heartless surround Pete as it was just him now. Pete saw this and formed his Barrier again but Davis came charging straight at him as he then jumped into the air. Davis then hit the ball Pete was in towards Hercules as he then destroyed it in one punch. Pete was up in the air defenseless as Ex-Veemon and Growlmon charged up their attacks.

"_Ex-Laser!"_

_"Pryo Blaster!_"

The two attacks landed a direct hit on Pete as he was sent to the floor smoking as he was in great pain. "I-I'll Deal with Y-You nitwits next time!" Pete said as he slowly got back up glaring at the team while holding his back and ran.

Before Davis and the other could go after him they felt the whole area shake as it was begining to collapse. "Let's go!" Hercules shouted as they followed Hercules out of the area. They made it out of Hades caves in no time as they were back in the main area of the underworld.

"Well, if it isn't everyone favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time" Hades said as the God of death came strolling up the the group.

"No one likes a sore loser Hades" Davis said as he stuck his tounge out at him.

"Can it Keyboy!" Hades shouted at him.

"Then let me" Hercules said as he walked up straight to Hades. "No one likes a sore loser Hades" Hercules said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, Stxy and stones. Hey, maybe you should go and check on that Hyrda you neglected to finish off" Hades said as Hercules raised a eyebrow.

"I hear things are really FALLING APART up there champ." Hades said making Hercules, Davis and the others gasped. Before Hercules could get Hades he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Hate to run but I've got another diversion to attend to" Hades voice said.

"We better check on the coliseum" Hercules said as Davis and the others nodded and they then climbed up the stars leading back to the world of the living.

...

When they finally made it to the top they gasped seeing what had happened. The whole coliseum was complete destroyed by the Hyrda with now nine heads as it kept wreaking things around. "This can't be" Hercules said as he fell to his knees in shock at the scene. Phil, Meg and Peagus then ran to the fallen hero.

" Champ! You're safe!" Phil said in relief.

"I failed" Hercules replied still looking at the ruins.

"It's not your fault!" Meg said trying to comfort him.

"I left everyone unprotected" Hercules said as he then slammed his fists to the ground with his head down. "Hades was right! I'm just a.. A washout" Hercules shouted as he pounded the ground again.

"Aw, come on champ! I didn't train you to think like that" Phil said.

"Phil right Herc, this is no time to beat yourself up" Davis said as he was by Hercules too.

Hercules then looked up holding his head "I'm some hero."He said as he then looked pale as the Carmel tan of his skin went to grey.

The Nine-Headed Hyrda then noticed them as it let out a roar. One of its heads then turned to Hercules and went straight at him. Meg then grabbed Hercules and moved him out of the head bite.

"Hercules needs help" Donald said.

"Yeah, come on let's do what heroes do!" Davis said to his team.

"Don't suppose you got room for one more ?" Phil said.

"No but.. What can you do Phil ?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"I got a plan but I need to Get to the coliseum" Phil repiled.

"I can get you there" Growlmon said as Phil took his offer and hopped on his back.

"Don't worry we'll handle the Hyrda, now go!" Davis said as Growlmon with Phil on his back ran to the ruins. Davis then turned his focus back to the Hydra only to be met with his tail as he was hit back. "Heal!" Donald shouted casting Cura on Davis as he got back up and ran towards one of the heads that were lower. He then jumped and sliced the head off making the Hyrda roar in pain. Ex-Veemon then went after another head as he punched and clawed at the head before destroying it with a Ex-Laser.

"Davis! Get up on the Hyrda back!" Phil shouted as he and Growlmon were behind the Hyrda. Davis tried running to the Hyrda back but before he made it, three of the heads went underground and appeared before him. The heads then shot out black fire at the young Keyblade Wielder but Goofy came just in time as he blocked the fire with his shield. Goofy then throw his shield like a boomrang at one of the Hyrda head hitting it while Donald cast thunder paralyzingly the other two heads. Davis took this chance as he climbed on top of the Hyrda back.

Phil then grabbed one of his training tops Davis saw earlier as he throw it high above him. Davis let it fall for a few seconds before jumping up in the air and slammed it down giving it extra force. As the top landed on the Hyrda back making the seven heads paralyzed. Davis hopped down as he , Donald and Goofy went after one of the Hyrda head and started beating it with every kind of attack until Davis sliced it. They then went after the sixth head and sliced that head off too leaving five heads left.

The Hyrda heads then began moving again as the five heads roared out in angry and started attacking the four. Goofy hid behind his shield but was knocked away and Donald tried casting some spells but one of the heads knocked him away too. Davis and Ex-Veemon were the only ones left as Ex-Veemon punched away each head until one tried to bite him. Ex-Veemon then used both claws to keep the jaw open as he was close from begining bitten and tried to force the head back. Meanwhile Davis was running around dodging the heads until he tripped and landed on the ground.

"Davis!" Ex-Veemon , Donald and Goofy cried out as the four heads went after Davis. Lucky Peagus came soaring down and Davis hopped on him missing the four heads. "Thanks" Davis thanked the winged horse as it nyehed in your welcome before they both faced the Hyrda. Pegasus then flew at each one of the heads as Davis sliced each one off. Only one was left and that was the one trying to eat his partner as they flew in close and Davis sliced off the finally head making Ex-Veemon sighed in relief.

The headless Hurda finally fell to the ground dead as Ex-Veemon and Growlmon de-evolved back to Veemon and Gulimon.

"What happened ?" Donald asked looking at the two wondering why they went back into their rookie form.

"Maybe we spent too much energy and that's why we de-evolved" Veemon guessed.

"Well you two did awesome out there" Davis said as he hugged the two dragon Digimon as they both blushed. They then went to check up on Hercules who was still paled with Meg trying to cheer him up. "I let you down, I'm just... No use" he said to her but she shook her head. "It's not your fault. Hey even a God would be exhausted" Meg said.

Davis then smiled "She's right, give yourself a chance to rest. You must been tried fighting all those touch matches before we got here" Davis said.

"Plus there won't be any games for a while anyways. So you can sleep all you want Aychoo" Goofy said.

"Don't worry as out Wonderboy here, I'll look after him" Meg said as she got up. "Davis, Veemon, Gulimon, Donald and Goofy. I owe you big time" Meg said.

"Hey, it's no big deal" Davis repiled "Just let us know if Hades or the heartless starts acting up again. We'll take care of it!" Davis said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah that's what Heroes are for!" Donald said.

"When did you three make hero ?" Meg teased.

"Let's save that for another time.. We have to hit the road" Davis said.

"Okay, don't be strangers" Meg said.

"Gawrsh, I hope you feel better soon Hercules" Goofy said.

"Yeah" Hercules replied still mopey.

"Phil" Veemon asked.

"Oh well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time, we got some serious training to catch up on" Phil said.

"Oh, I almost forgot The Olympus Stone" Davis said as he got the stone out of his pocket and held it out to Hercules. Hercules then touched it as the stone glowed as the Keyblade appeared in Davis's hand. Davis's Keyblade glowed as a image of a crown appeared underneath him. The light from the stone shot up into the sky showing the keyhole. Davis then jumped back as he held out his Keyblade and shot a light from it into the keyhole locking it.

"Guess we gotta go now" Davis said to Hercules , Meg and Phil.

"Hey Davis... Once I'm back to my usually self let's have a match" Hercules said smiling as Davis smiled back too.

"You're on!" Davis shouted as he then held out his D-3 as Veemon felt his strength come back and evolved into Imperialdramon. The group hopped on the dragon back as he then flew out of the world and onto the next.

...

"Where is everyone else ?" Maleficent asked as she was talking to a beaten Pete as they were in her old hideout.

"Beats me, they musta had some other matters to deal with" Pete replied as he put a ice bag on his head.

"Matters ? You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return ?" Maleficent asked as she glared at him in angry.

"Well see, there this Organization XIII that keeps getting in the way" Pete tried to say but Maleficent stopped him.

"Let those fools play their little game!" Maleficent said.

"What about that little goggle-head runt with that Keyblade and his monster pets ? He's been a real pain, too" Pete asked.

"Oh has he ? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence" Maleficent said.

...

In Disney Castle home of King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Queen Minnie one of the rulers of Disney castle and wife to King Mickey was in the library of the castle.

"Oh... Hmmm now I wonder where that old album could be ?" Minnie asked looking for a album but couldn't find it.

"Queen Minne!" Chip yelled as he ran into the library.

"It's terrible!" Dale added as he was behind Chip.

"Something wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" Chip yelled.

"There's real sharp thorns everywhere!" Dale yelled too as Minne was shocked to hear this.

"Sharp thorns ? Led the way boys" Minnie said as she followed the Chipmunks to the Hall of the Cornerstone. She saw they were right as the room was very dark and they were big dark thrones everywhere. "Oh King Mickey, I wish you could hear me now" Minnie said as she wished for her husband to be here. "The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon!" She said. "Donald... Goofy... Where you are you ?" Minnie said wishing for the Mage and Knight to be here too.

**End Of Chapter 16 **

**Please Read and Review **


	17. Chapter 17: Disney Castle

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 17 : Disney Castle

After leaving the Olympus Coluseim, Donald and Goofy heard Minnie words wishing for them to come back.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy shouted as Davis and Gulimon looked back at the two confused.

"What's wrong ?" Gulimon asked them.

"Davis, Gulimon, Queen Minnie is in danger!" Donald shouted at them.

"We need to go check out what's wrong.. Sorry" Goofy said knowing this would delay their journey in finding Ken and Wormmon along with their King.

"It's alright Goofy, if you and Donald both sensed something is wrong. We should check it out" Davis said to them as they both smiled and thanked Davis. "Change of plans Imperialdramon, head to Disney Castle!" Davis said and he nodded and flew towards the world.

...

(**Disney Castle) **

The group arrived in the Gummi Hanger as Davis looked around. "Wow this is your guys castle" Davis said.

"Just wait until you see the actual castle Davish. It's huge on the outside and inside" a small voice said to him. Davis then looked down and saw a light blue slime with eyes on the floor beside him.

"V-Veemon is that you ?" Davis said shocked still looking at Veemon new form.

"Actually I'm Chicomon, this is my baby form. I must have spent too much power evolving between Ex-Veemon and Imperdailmon. So I need to rest and regain my strength" Chicomon replied to him as Davis picked him up.

"Ok, until you feel all rested up you can stay in the hoodie of my sweatshirt. Davis offered as Chicomon then hopped into the hood of his sweatershirt. Davis then turned to Donald and Goofy "Must be nice to be home right ?" Davis asked but they still looked worried.

"Ya know something just doesn't feel quite right" Goofy replied with his hand on his chin.

"Yeah" Donald agreed crossing his arms then they heard two huffing sounds coming towards them.

Suddenly two chipmunks appeared Infront of them as they stood up. " You're back!" The first chipmunk cheered. "Move it! Let's go!" The second Chipmunk said as he started hopping up and down.

"Calm down Dale and Chip tell us what's going on ?" Goofy asked the chipmunk know as Chip and Dale.

"Queen Minne needs to see you! The castle is in danger so we need to hurry" Chip said to him.

The group then exited out of the Hanger as they saw Disney Castle Infront of them. "Talk about a world full of color" Davis said as he looked at the cartoonish castle and garden.

"Come on we need to mov-" Dale said as him and Chip ran until they were stopped by heartless.

"Heartless here!" Donald shouted shocked as he and Goofy got out there weapons.

"There just isn't a world where they don't appear Daimon" Gulimon said to Davis as he got out his Keyblade.

Davis then started attacking heartless like Soliders, shallows and new ones. They were small and round shaped heartless that could self destruction themselves but Davis managed to killed them before they could. Donald and Goofy helped him out, by Donald using magic or Goofy bashing the heartless. It didn't take long before all the heartless were gone in the garden. They then snuck into the castle and saw many heartless crawling around.

Instead of choosing to fight them all, they tried to avoid them and focused more on getting to the Queen.

...

They finally reach the library without causing any trouble. They saw Queen Minne as she turned around to see them walking towards her. Donald then stop and saluted "Your Majesty! Queen Minne! We're back" Donald said to her.

"Thank goodness you're here" Queen Minnie said looking at Donald and Goofy. "Oh where is Demi-Veemon ?" Queen Minnie asked as Chicomon then appeared out from Davis's hoodie.

"I'm right here your Majesty, I would saulte but right now I got no hands" Chicomon replied.

"So if you're the Queen then do you know where the king is ?" Davis asked her as she then looked at Davis and Gulimon. Donald then growled before jumping up and hitting Davis on his head.

"Excuse him, this is our friends Davis and Gulimon" Donald said as Davis rubbed his head.

Queen Minnie then gasped "Oh Davis! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man" Queen Minnie said as Davis blushed hearing that the King praised him in his own letters.

"So do you know where he is ?" Davis asked her as she shook her head.

"Sorry to say but Mickey doesn't tell me where he is. But as long as he is safe that all I could ask for" Minnie said holding her chest. "Anyways there a reason I called you boys here" Queen Minnie said to them.

"Your Majesty what are Heartless doing in the castle ?" Donald asked her.

"Oh my, so those are the Heartless" Queen Minnie said sounding like she didn't even know about them untill now.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them" Davis said.

"I know I can count on you Davis. Now there something I'd like all of you to come and see" Queen Minnie said. "Would you please escort me to the audience chamber ?" Queen Minnie asked as they then all salute and replied with "Yes your Majesty!".

"Oh no! I forgot to warn everyone else in e castle about the danger!" Minnie gasped. "We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" She added with a worry look on her face.

"Ok we'll go tell them" Davis said as Goofy and Gulimon nodded at his answer.

"The whole castle?!" Donald shouted at him.

"It's easy Donald, we just gotta spilt up" Goofy replied to the Mage.

"Alright! You two go and warn everyone in the castle. Meanwhile me and Gulimon will stay with the Queen" Davis suggested as Donald and Goofy agreed to that plan.

"Alright we'll join you guys as soon as we can" Goofy said to them before him and Donald took off.

Davis then turned to the Queen "The audience chamber do you know where it is ?" Davis asked her.

"Yes Davis just follow me" Queen Minnie replied to him. Before they took off towards the Audience chamber, Davis noticed a page on what looked the King desk.

He then went over to it and picked it up seeing it was one of Pooh's pages. He then put it in his pocket and followed Minnie outside the library. They were soon greeted by shallows as Davis and Gulimon got into their battle stance.

"Pyro Sphere!" Gulimon shouted firing a fireball at the shallows killing them all blocking their way.

"Let's go your Majesty before more appeared" Davis said as he started running with Queen Minnie beside him.

To there luck the Audience chamber was just down this hallway. As Gulimon took out most of the heartless guarding the chamber's door. Queen Minnie then went up to the huge glowing purple color doors as she extended her hands out.

"Just one moment while I unlock the seal I casted on this room" she said as the brightness then disappeared from the door as a smaller door opened up. Davis, Gulimon and Minnie went through the door as they looked around and saw no heartless in sight.

"Looks like there no heartless in this room. What a relief" Minnie said letting out a exhausted breath. Suddenly they heard a strange noise from above as they looked up and gasped seeing many larges like heartless. "Oh no!" Minnie cried as Davis growled before getting into his battle stance. "No wait Davis, let me help" Minnie said as Davis looked back at her confused.

"Not to be rude but what can you do your Majesty ?" Davis asked her as she replied back with a smirk.

"You don't think I was made Queen of this castle just by looks did you?" Queen Minnie asked him as she fixed her Tiara. While Davis was a little scared to answer that question fearing what kind of powers she did have. "I do need your help Davis if this attack is to work" Queen Minnie said as Davis nodded before she whispered the plan in his ear. Davis nodded as they then saw the huge heartless moving towards them as Minnie held up her hands along with Davis holding up his Keyblade.

"FAITH!" They shouted together as they unleashed a shockwave of light at the heartless destroying them all in the room.

"Wow..." Gulimon said amazed at the Queen and Davis's attack. Davis then smiled at the Queen.

"Sorry for doubting you, your Majesty" Davis said as Minnie accepted his apology.

"It's ok Davis but we need to hurry over to the King's throne now" Minnie said. They then walked down the long red carpet to the golden throne with the king icon on the top.

Minnie then pressed a button from under one of the chairs arms as the platform started moving. "The room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone" Minnie told him as a secret entrance appeared. "Our castle had always been safe from worlds that are evil. Thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there" Minnie added as they began walking down the stars.

"The Cornerstonr.. Of light ?" Davis asked as he started to think what the Cornerstone could look like.

They reached the end of the staircase as the room was covered with many big black thorns that could stab anyone if you get to close to it. Minnie then went towards the huge glowing green stone that sat in the middle of the room. "This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone, but look at the thorns. They have to be the work of someone evil but who ?" Minnie asked as Davis then saw Donald and Goofy beside him. Minnie then screamed as black/ green flames shot out from in front of the cornerstone revealing a image of Maleficent.

"Oh who indeed" Maleficent spoke as a grin was on her green face.

"Maleficent! Impossible you're suppose to be ashes right now after our battle at Hollow Bastain!" Davis shouted remembering his fight with the dragon witch.

"Yes but fate chose differently Keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys!" Maleficent said before she then looked at Gulimon and grinned again. "I see you added a new pet to your party but no matter. You are all but to late to stop me" Maleficent said as Donald growled.

"Now you're going to get it!" Donald shouted as he ran at Maleficent only to hit the ground.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. Still you must be patient" Maleficent said to them as Queen Minne walked up to the image.

"Just what are you doing here Maleficent?!" She asked.

"Ah where are my manners? Queen Minnie radiant as always" Maleficent said as she took a bow at the queen. "I'm here on a property venture, I want this castle for my own" Maleficent said as she then looked at the Cornerrstone of light.

"However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness" Maleficent said as she touched the cornerstone of light before sparks came off it.

"Give it up Maleficent! No matter what this castle will never be yours!" Queen Minnie shouted at her.

"Ooh how frighting... Very well I'll stop... Just as soon as this castle belongs to me!" Maleficent shouted as she laughed before her image vanished in green flames.

"What a hag" Davis said in disgust.

"I agree" Chicomon added nodding at his partner statement.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library but I couldn't find a single clue" Queen Minnie told then gasped as he though of a idea.

"What is it Goofy ?" Gulimon asked him.

"We should ask somebody who knows lots of stuff that ain't in any book!" Goofy said as the gears in everyone heads started turning.

"Merlin!" Davis, Donald , Chicomon and Gulimon said together.

"That's a great idea Goofy! Merlin just might know something about this mess, let's ask his advice" Queen Minnie said.

"Then we should head back to Hollow Bastion, right ?" Goofy asked as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, do you think you have enough energy to make a trip to Hollow Bastion and back buddy ?" Davis asked Chicomon.

"I don't know Davis" Chicomon said as he hung his head down.

"Wait there for a moment Chicomon I may be able to help" Minnie said as she then sent some of her power to Chicomon as he then evolved to Demi-Veemon and then to Veemon.

"Hey my power back" Veemon said shocked looking at himself as he then turned to Minnie and thanked her.

"We'll be back shortly" Davis told Queen Minnie as Davis and the others walked out of the cornerstone room. Minnie then heard a loud noise before it was gone. A few minutes passed by as Queen Minnie looked at the Cornerstone before she heard Donald voice. "There's heartless in every part of the castle, the Queen is in danger!" Donald said as a proof of smoke appeared in the room revealing all of them with Merlin.

"How are we back here ?" Gulimon asked as he and Donald looked around.

"How about I take a long for myself" Merlin said as the wizard went over to check on the Cornerstone. "Hmm. Oh dear.. This is not good at all" Merlin muttered while stroking his beard.

"What's happening Merlin ?" Queen Minnie asked him.

"This is not good, In fact it's serious" Merlin replied to her as he then turned around and waved his hands as he summoned some kind of strange sliver door.

"What's that ?" Davis asked looking at the door.

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. "Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle" Merlin explained to them.

"Ok so we just go in there, find the person who's causing this and stop him or her ?" Veemon asked Merlin as he nodded.

"Thank you Merlin, we knew we could count on you!" Goofy said.

"Now let's go get that person!" Davis said as he had his hand on the door's handles.

"Wait a moment! The perpetrator must be stopped, of course but there's something else to do first" Merlin said. "Somewhere in that world, there should be a another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are using that door in order to cause all this trouble. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully Davis, you must find that door and when you do lock it with your Keyblade" Merlin told him.

"Got it" Davis said.

"You can count on us" Donald and Veemon said.

"Now one more thing, you're heading into a very special world. While you're there the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Merlin warned them.

"What do you mean ?" Davis asked him.

"You'll know soon enough I have faith in you my lads!" Merlin said. Davis then focused back on the door and opened it up as him and the group went into the door and saw a flash of light.

**End Of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18:Timeless River

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 18

Davis and the others fell out of the door and landed on the ground. Davis felt dizzy as he shook his head and though he might have hit his head too. Why? Because everything was black and white like from those TV shows his grandfather used to watch.

"Hey there the cornerstone of light!" Goofy shouted as Davis then looked ahead of him and saw it was the cornerstone. Instead of it's green and yellow light, it was black and white much like the world itself.

"What's going on everything ?" Davis asked as he looked down and gasped seeing he had his old clothes back. He then turned around and was shocked to see that Donald and Goofy looked different too. They looked so much younger now and they didn't have their regular outfits either.

"Davish, Daimon!" Davis then looked down to see that Atleast Veemon and Gulimon looked the same.

"Hey this is kinda familiar" Donald said looking at himself.

"More like Deja vu " Goofy added as Donald nodded.

"Really ? Have you been here before ?" Davis asked them. He then heard Veemon and Gulimon giggling as he turned to the two dragon Digimon.

"What's so funny ?" Davis asked them.

"Your face!" They both said as Davis then looked at his reflection in the cornerstone. He saw that his face did look more goofy and cartoony.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here ?" A familiar voice asked as Davis turned around and saw it Pete. Much like Donald and Goofy he looked younger too and he even had a steamboat hat on too. "So did you ?" He asked them again as they all pointed their fingers at him. Pete gasped before turning angry as he started hopping up and down. "Why I outta... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you.

So I guess I'll go easy on you" Pete said as he walked away from them.

"Well there's our villain" Davis said as they nodded and followed after Pete.

...

They found Pete by a pier as they came up to him. "What's with you squirts ? You got some kinda bone to pick with me ?" Pete asked them annoyed.

"More than one!" Veemon shouted raising his fist.

"Them's fighting words!' Pete said as he raised his fist up too and got ready to fight.

"_**V-Headbutt!"**_ Veemon shouted as he head-butted Pete into a tree and then Donald cast thunder on him.

"Ow.. What's your punks beef with me anyways ?!" Pete shouted again, this time they lowered their guard. Pete then looked at them before saying "Who are ya ? New around here?" Pete asked them.

"Cut the act" Davis said crossing his arms as they heard a steamboat whistle blow. Pete then got up and tried to run but he let out a shout of pain before holding his back. Goofy then walked up to Davis.

"You know something doesn't seem quite right here" Goofy said.

Goofy then looked at Pete "Are you sure you're not Pete" he asked as Pete turned around.

"Well of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat, so stop bothering me see!" Pete shouted before he stopped hearing a loud crack from his back. "So.. Hit the road.. I gotta go find the little runt that stole my boat!" He said before turning back.

"Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake" Goofy whispered to Davis.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any heartless" Davis whispered back with Donald , Veemon and Gulimon nodding in agreement. Gulimon then went over to Pete

"Sorry we attacked you like that Captain Pete" Gulimon said.

"Oh yeah ? Well if you're really sorry then go find my steamboat" Pete said getting up.

"Y-Yes sir" Davis repiled as they heard another loud crack from his back.

"Ouch!" Pete screamed as they helped set him down.

**World**:**Timeless River **

"I though for sure Pete was the bad guy" Davis said as they were back where the cornerstone and Merlin door were.

"I don't know he did fall down easy to only a few attacks" Veemon said.

"Come on fellas, let's try and find that steamboat" Goofy said.

"Hey! We got to find that door first!" Donald shouted.

"Oh yeah but we can look for the steamboat on the way" Davis replied before he saw a small floating screen.

"What's that ?" Davis asked as he went over to the small screen.

"A puppet show ?" Veemon asked as Donald went over to the rope hanging down and pulled it down. The curtain opened revealing a blank screen as it suddenly changed. It showed some heartless going into some windows with markings on them before they disappeared. Then it showed Davis's and the other falling out of Merlin door before ending.

"What was that all about ?" Davis asked.

"Looks like heartless going out and us coming in" Goofy said.

"What does it mean ?" Davis asked as Donald tried the pull the string again but the curtain didn't open up.

"Hey! Daimon look the windows from the footage are back" Gulimon said as he tugged on Davis shorts. They then looked behind them and saw that the windows were back.

"Let's get rid of those heartless and maybe it will show us more" Davis said. They all agreed and picked a window to go through first. The first one they picked had a construction site picture on it. When they went through the window they landed in a construction site.

"What could they be building ?" Gulimon asked as they looked around for any sight of the heartless.

"Look out!" Goofy shouted as a heartless behind Davis jumped down. It was a heartless that took on a shape of a hammer and was about to hit Davis. Before someone came swinging down and knocked the heartless off the platform. Davis looked up and gasped seeing it was king Mickey who saved him but he looked different too. Not to mention he didn't use his Keyblade either which was odd.

More Hammer type heartless came down onto he platform as the group drew out their weapons. Davis slided dash into a couple of them and cast his own thunder paralyzing them as he hit them. "_**Pryo Sphere!**_" Gulimon then fired some fire balls killing the rest of the hammer heartless. Once the heartless were all gone, the king came swinging down to Davis. He then grabbed Davis's hand and shook it before waving goodbye.

"Hey look it's that screen again" Goofy said as they went up to the stage. Donald then pulled on the rope as footage started playing again.

* * *

_It showed __Maleficent in her hideout at hollow Bastain as she was talking to someone. "You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more.. You foolishly thought you could take my place while I was gone. Well as of now, you're finished!" Maleficent shouted._

_"Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" Maleficent shouted before walking away. "Useless imbecile" she muttered as they heard Pete voice say "B-But, but, but I.." The footage then shut off._

* * *

"Maleficent sure was angry at Pete" Goofy said.

"I don't understand, aren't Maleficent and Pete on the same team ? So why are they fighting" Donald asked.

"Who knows but we only got two more windows to check out and maybe it will explain what happened" Davis said as they moved to the next window. It had a image of small town on it as they entered it. "Wow the whole town shrunk!" Davis shouted as they were all Giants in a small version of the town.

"Hey! Look at that toy cannon!" Davis said as he laughed seeing it. He then went up to it as he looked at it. He then saw that the king was back but he was upset about something. "Why can't he talk ?" Davis asked as suddenly he got hit in the back of the head. "Ouch" Davis muttered rubbing his head as he saw toy-plane type heartless flying around. Donald used thunder on one taking that out and Goofy used his shield to block the attacks from the planes.

"**_Pryo Sphere!"_**

**_"Vee-Headbutt!"_**

Gulimon used his fireball to shot down the planes. For Veemon when a plane came close to the ground he head-butted them back. Davis then jumped ontop of the toy cannon as the Toy cannon shot out many shots killing all the toy-Plane heartless. "Man that was weird" Davis said as the King ran up to him and shook his hand before leaving again.

"Davish it's back again" Veemon said pointing to the screen as Donald pulled the rope letting the curtain open.

* * *

_It was the scene right when Maleficent left as Pete was talking. "Aw, for crying out she didn't have to go and say that" Pete said. "Okay, I might have messed up every now and then, but I'm a lot more things than useless! While we I first started out. Oh... I miss those good ok' days. What I wouldn't give to go back in time" Pete sniffed. "What I wouldn't give!" Pete shouted as it sounded like he was crying._

_Then a bright flash of light appeared in the room as the camera and Pete turned around to show the door Merlin talked about. Pete then went up to the door and opened it as the footage finished._

* * *

"A Door?" Davis asked rubbing his head.

"It looks familiar too" Donald added rubbing his head.

"Yup it's the door Merlin magic'd up!" Goofy said.

"So that door should come straight here right ?" Davis asked as Goofy nodded.

"Well we only got one more door, so let's find out!" Veemon said as Davis nodded. The final door they went through had a picture of a building on fire.

Not to their surprise, a building was on fire when they entered. "Fire!" Davis and Veemon shouted in shock as they then saw the King was trying to put the fire out with a water hose. "He needs our help" Davis said but before they could help him. Car-type heartless appeared along with shallows at their side. Donald and Gulimon took care of the shallow heartless with no problem.

Meanwhile Davis, Goofy and Veemon took on the car heartless. Goofy blocked one of the cars with his shield but the car reversed knocking him from behind. "Goofy!" Davis shouted as he used his Keyblade to block the cars attacks from both sides. "Veemon we have to take this things out fast" Davis said as he pulled out the Digi-Egg of Courage. It glowed a bright orange/red light as it allowed Veemon to armor-evolve into Flamedramon.

Davis's clothes changed too to match Flamedramon armor. Davis then slide dash at one of the car heartless as he took a couple of swings at it. He then jumped up and cast Fire and thanks to Flamedramon power his fire increased to a power of a Firaga. The car-heartless exploded as the fire hit it and so did the rest of the car-heartless thanks to Fire Rocket by Flamedramon.

"That was new" Davis said as he was shocked that he was able to use Firaga in this form.

"Cure!" Donald casted a healing spell on Goofy as he then got up rubbing his aching back.

"Hey the fire is put out" Goofy said pointing at the building which was drenched with water and leftover smoke. Davis then felt the king shake his hand for the 3rd time as he raced off again. "I'm starting to think that's not the real king" Davis said as he and Veemon returned to normal.

"Atleast we're getting closer" Goofy said as he pointed to the screen. Donald pulled on the rope as the curtain opened up and the footage started playing.

* * *

_Maleficent was in front of Merlin door as she was looking inside it amazed. "Fascinating..This appears to be a portal to the past!" She said._

_ "Yeah, it was the strangest thing!" Pete added as Maleficent turned to face Pete. _

_"Stop gawking!" She shouted "And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!" She added. _

_"Okay" Pete replied. _

_"Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself" Maleficent said._

_"Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me!" Pete shouted as he clasped his hands together in thankfulness. "So, what do I do ?" Pete asked her as she turned to look at the door. _

_"Listen well on the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light. Lies unguarded with all of its power still contained!." _

_"The Cornerstone of... Light ?" Pete asked confused. _

_"Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle. You know what must be done ?" Maleficent asked him as he nodded getting her plan. "Go then, time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!" Maleficent shouted as Pete understood. _

_"Ok! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to pieces! Hehehe... But first I gotta get my old boat back" Pete said opening the door._

* * *

_"_It was Pete after all!" Donald shouted.

"Can't believe we fell for his trick" Veemon said crossing his arms.

"Still something doesn't seem right" Goofy said.

"Goofy right, the Pete we met here had kind of an attitude but he didn't seem like a bad guy" Davis said.

"Can someone explain to me what's so important about these doors ?" Gulimon asked the group.

"Let's see if that door connected to the past" Goofy began before Donald cut him off.

"No! No! No! It comes here" Donald said.

"Then that mean we're in the past!" Goofy shouted as Davis, Veemon and Donald looked shocked.

"Wait! If we're in the past.. Davis said thinking about this possibility.

"We can change the future!" Donald shouted excited.

"Hold on, fellas! Remember what Merlin said ? He's got faith in us and we have to resist temptation no matter what!" Goofy said. Davis and Donald turned towards Goofy.

"Aw, I was only joking" Donald said to him.

"Who'd want to change the future anyways ?" Davis said with his arms behind his head. "So... Where do we look for Pete ?" Davis asked as Gulimon gasped as he tugged on Davis's shorts.

"Daimon! It's Pete" Gulimon said as they turned around and saw the Pete they knew as he smirked at them.

"Later losers! Once I get my steamboat ain't nothing gonna stop me from stealing that cornerstone" Pete said as he ran off.

"Get back here!" Davis and Donald shouted as they ran after him.

...

When Davis and the others caught up to Pete they saw Pete fighting his younger self over the steamboat. Pete punched Y Pete (aka Young Pete) to the ground as he held his nose. "Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!" Pete said as Davis and the others came in front of Pete.

"Then try us!" Davis shouted holding out his Keyblade along with Growlmon and Ex-Veemon behind him. Davis then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Y Pete.

"Oh no pipsqueak if you fighting this boat stealer I'm joining you" Y Pete said as Davis nodded.

"Alright! Let's get him" Davis shouted as they rushed at Pete.

Davis was the first one to land a couple of hits on him before Pete active his barrier blocking Davis's attack. When the barrier vanished Donald cast fire on him as he ran through the fire and knocked the duck aside. "**Pyro Blaster !" **Growlmon fired his blaze attack at Pete as it hit him. When the smoke cleared Pete was damaged but he then snapped his fingers as the scenery changed to the area with the building on fire. Pete used his blowing ball attack at them but Goofy blocked that with his shield and then threw it at Pete face.

Pete fell to the ground as the shield came flying back to Goofy. Pete got up quickly as he snapped his fingers again changing the area to the small version of the town. Ex-Veemon and Growlmon crawled at Pete pushing him to one of the toy cannons as Davis then jumped onto it. Pete was then shot by many toy cannons balls as he was on the ground again. Pete got up and changed the scenery one last time to the construction site.

Pete used his blowing ball attack on Goofy knocking him down. "Take this boat stealer!" Y Pete shouted as he jumped up and used all his weight on the way down making everyone soar up into the air. "Triple attack!" Davis shouted as Growlmon and Ex-Veemon know what he was planning.

"**Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon fired his blaze attack at Pete which send him towards Ex-Veemon.

"**V-Laser!"** Ex-Veemon then hit him with his attack making a direct hit as he fell down to Davis.

"Air Slash!" Davis shouted as he spun with his Keyblade out slashing at Pete dealing the finishing blow. Pete fell onto the ground as the scenery changed back to normal as Pete groaned.

"It serves you right!" Y Pete shouted striking a glory pose.

"You.. I mean I'll pay for this!" Pete shouted as he summoned Merlin door and ran back into it.

"Davish" Veemon said as Davis nodded.

"Yeah, I know" Davis said as he held out his Keyblade as it shot a beam of light at the door locking it. The door then vanished so Pete or Maleficent could never use it again.

"Would somebody tell me what's been going on here? Who was that creep, anyways ?" Y Pete asked.

"Hello ? That was you from-" Goofy then covered Davis mouth.

"Davis that's a secret!" Goofy told him.

"Secret? What kinda of secret? Oh never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble" Y Pete said.

"Yeah, well just don't make a habit out of it!" Donald said knowing he wouldn't as both Davis and Veemon laughed.

"And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river!" Y Pete gloated."My deck hand Mickey late anyways" Y Pete added and they accept his offer.

While riding the steamboat Davis began to whistled out a nice little tone. Not knowing that a certain mouse was listening to the tone and began memorizing it. After riding the steamboat the group headed back up the hill and saw that the Cornerstone was safe. "I betcha the castle's safe now" Goofy said.

"Guess we should head back" Davis said as Veemon and Gulimon nodded.

"Wait! As long as we're here.." Donald said but then Goofy and Davis grabbed his arms. "Hey! What's the big idea ? Put me down! Put me down!" Donald shouted as Goofy and Davis threw him back into the door. Then Davis entered with Goofy, Veemon and Gulimon behind him.

...

Back in Disney castle the blackthorns started to fade along with the heartless. "The throne have disappeared!" Minnie shouted in joy.

"By George! The lads have accomplished their mission" Merlin said as Chip and Dale were cheering too. Merlin door then started shaking as Donald came flying out with Davis and the others walking out too.

"Welcome back" Minnie said to them "Because of your bravely, the castle is safe and protected again" she added."Thank you so much for all you've done!" Minnie finished.

"Now boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" Merlin asked them.

"Ofcourse not" Donald said as Davis and Goofy held in their laughes. "DONALD DUCK!" Donald then slowly turned around to met with his angry girlfriend Daisy. "Hi.. Hunny I'm back" Donald said sweating as Daisy walked towards him.

"Who is Daisy ?" Davis asked watching the two ducks talk.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart" Goofy replied.

"Kinda like you and Kari" Veemon said with a smile as Davis blushed red.

"S-She not my sweetheart" Davis said quickly as both Veemon and Goofy laughed at the embrassed goggle head.

"Donald you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" Daisy shouted at him.

"But Daisy I..." Donald tried to say.

"I know it's an important mission but you could Atleast check in every once in a while." Daisy said as Donald turned to Davis.

"Davis" Donald said hoping he would help him out but instead he got a better idea as he looked at Merlin door to the past.

"Donald!" Merlin warned the duck as he know of his plan.

"Just a minute" Donald said as he tried to run to the door but Daisy got in his way.

"Going somewhere ?" Daisy asked him.

"Ofcoruse not!" Donald replied as he run the opposite way as Daisy started chasing him.

Everyone laughed at the two ducks running around. Suddenly the Cornerstone turned a dark blue color for a moment as a round object shot out of it and landed in Davis's hands. When the light dimmed down he realized that it was another Digi-Egg. It was longer than the Egg of Courage as it was still round, had a horn sticking out of the front and a crest on it. Instead of begining red and orange, this time it was dark blue and light blue with some gray at the bottom.

Davis then noticed that it had the crest of friendship. "Looks like there are still some Digi-Eggs to collect" Davis said as he put his new Digi-Egg away. "Daisy we need Donald for just a little longer" Davis told her.

"How much longer ?" Daisy asked him as Davis rubbed the back of his head unsure.

"I'll be back soon, Daisy!" Donald told her as she nodded and hugged him.

"Don't you worry Queen Minnie, we'll return" Goofy said.

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!" Davis said as Queen Minnie nodded. All of them waved goodbye to Minnie, Merlin and Daisy as they teleported back to their Gummi Ship.

**End Of Chapter 18**

**Author Note: Holy crap that was a long chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and a question I wanna ask you guys is. "Should Davis collect all the Digi-Eggs or just have him get the ones he has in the 02 series ?". Btw if you wanna see more then please hit that Favorite/Follow button. That's all for this chapter and I'll see you guys later! **


	19. Chapter 19: Port Royal Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 19

**World: Port Royal **

When the group landed in this new world. They saw that it looked more different than the usual worlds they've been too. Just everything to the stone bricks buildings, cannons and the sea just looked so realistic.

"This place gives me the chills" Veemon said a little freaked out.

"Oh Phooey there ain't nothing to be scared of" Donald said. Then from out of nowhere they heard a women scream making Veemon and Donald jump high into the air. "Someone in trouble" Davis said as he ran towards the scream with Goofy and Gulimon behind him. Veemon then gave Donald a 'are you kidding me' look as Donald nervously laughed and ran to catch up with Davis.

"Could it be Organization XIII ?" Veemon asked Davis once he got up with him.

"Or the heartless!" Donald added.

"We won't know unless we find out" Davis replied to the two as they kept running.

...

"So you pirates are into Aztec treasure ?" Pete asked a group of pirates as the Captain spoke up.

"Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the living nor the dead" The captain said.

"Really ? Cause ya look like regular pirates to me" Pete replied.

"Ah yes, but in the moonlight..." He stopped talking as he looked up to see the clouds passing to revel the moon as it shined down on the Pirates and their captain.

"Whoa! Now I get what you were saying" Pete said as he was impressed by what he was seeing.

"Well um ..Captain ?" Pete asked.

"Barbossa! Captain Barbossa!" Barbossa said answering his question.

"Well Captain Barbossa, if you see two doofuses, two monsters and a brat holding a key shaped sword. Steer clear because they got a kinda magic that don't belong in this world see ?" Pete said. "And nobody knows what it'll do to you, specially when the moon's showing whatcha really are" Pete added as the moonlight faded.

"A match for me, you say ?" Barbossa asked now interested in this enemy.

"Found you Pete!" Davis shouted as he and the others arrived on the scene.

"See those five there ? Those are the punks I was telling you about" Pete said.

"Who're you calling punks ? It's Davis, Veemon, Gulimon, Donald and Goofy to you! And don't you forget it!" Davis shouted at Pete.

"Oh that we won't and we'll engrave it onto your tombstone, to be sure" Barbossa replied.

"Whoa! I like your style" Pete said as Barbossa turned to his crew.

"Men! Half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest of you are to bring that medallion!" Barbossa ordered. "Aye" his crews responded as they all went off. Leaving only a few to deal with Davis and the others.

"Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?" Davis taunted.

"Yeah, talk about a piece of cake" Veemon added cracking his knuckles.

"I wouldn't be to cocky if I were you" Crewmate #1 shouted raising his sword.

"Why's that ?" Donald asked as the Pirates looked up at the sky for a moment and then faced them.

"You're about to see why" Crewmate #2 said as the moonlight then shined down on the Pirates. The pirates then transformed into real life skeletons as they all laughed seeing the priceless looks on the group faces.

"What the heck are they?" Davis asked shocked.

"We're pirates!" Crewmate #1 shouted as he and Davis clashed blades. Meanwhile two of the Pirates drew out their pistol and tried to shot at the others. They all hid behind Goofy shield as it blocked the bullets from reaching them. "Thunder!" Donald shouted raising his staff as two thunders came down onto the skeleton pirates hurting them.

'Wait they can be hurt by magic ?' Davis though as he pushed crewmate #1 away. "Blizzard!" Davis shouted firing his ice spell at crewmate #1 freezing him in place. "Guys magic will only work on them in their skeleton form!" Davis shouted. "Ok Davis!" Donald repiled hearing him as the two faced the remanding crewmates.

"Fire!"

"Thunder!"

The two spells knocked out the remaining crewmates as the Pirates were defeated. "If Pete here, then he must have put these pirates up to his dirty works" Davis said.

"Yep and that pirate captain looked pretty mean too" Goofy added.

"Man I'd hate to see him turn into a heartless" Veemon said.

"Hey maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!" Davis suddenly said making the rest look at him.

"Davis! We aren't here to fool around and play pirate!" Donald shouted at him.

"Just kidding" Davis replied "Also weren't those guys headed into town ?" Davis added.

"Yeah, I think they were looking for a treasure" Gulimon answered him.

"Ok then let's go stop them before anyone gets hurt" Davis said as they headed into town.

...

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" A women shouted as she was being kidnapped by one of Barbossa crew mates. A young man after fighting off one of the Pirates saw the women."Elizabeth!" He shouted and tried to run to save her but he was stopped by heartless. "What are they ?" He asked drawing out his handcrafted sword.

"It's the heartless! Watch out!" Donald shouted as Davis and the others got in front of him.

"We deal with them and get that girl back" Davis said to the man as he nodded and took cover. "Let's try out this new Digi-Egg, Veemon" Davis said as he pulled out the Digi-Egg of Friendship and active it. Davis and Veemon were then covered in blue lighting as Veemon shaped changed. He was now on all four legs and his armor was much like the eggs color. He also had three horns with the main horn of the egg on his head and the other two on his back.

"Raidramon!" He shouted with lighting sparking out of his horns. Davis outfit changed mostly to all blue with black stripes on the sides and a yellow thunderbolt symbol on his chest.

**"Thunder Blast!" **

Raidramon then fired a bolt of lightning from his mouth as he killed all the heartless blocking the path. "That is one powerful beast you got there" the man said as he walked over to them. "I'm Will Turner" he said as Davis and Raidramon nodded.

"My name's Davis and this here are my friends: Raidramon, Donald, Goofy and Gulimon" Davis replied.

"Oh no Elizabeth! She still in danger" Will shouted realizing that she was still in danger.

"Hop on and show us the way" Davis said as he jumped onto Raidramon back.

"Ok" Will replied as he hopped on to and told them where he saw last saw Elizabeth. "Alright let's go!" Davis shouted as Raidramon ran off to following Will direction and smelt for Elizabeth scent.

...

They arrived at the harbor when Raidramon stopped. "It's too late she already gone" Raidramon said as both Davis and Will hopped off him.

"Damn it!" Will shouted as he punched his fist on the harbor floor.

"Don't worry We'll find her" Davis said to him.

"No they've already set sailed and I'll never be able to find her!" Will replied.

"Then she's long gone, the Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable" they both turned around to see a man on a ship. He wore a baggy clothes and a red bandanna covering his long braided hair along with a goatee. On his belt were a black compass, a full bottle of rum, a pistol and a long sword. "Best find yourself another girl, mate" he said.

"You... What are you doing aboard the Interceptor ?" Will asked as he got up. "She's off limits to civilians" Will added but the man didn't get off the ship.

"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commander her then. She'll make a fine pirate ship" He replied.

"A pirate?" Davis asked excited as the pirate looked at him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please" Jack introduced himself while taking a bow.

Will then though for a moment before saying. "Take me with you and help me hunt down the Black Pearl to save Miss Swann. Let's not forget, I helped you get out of that jail cell Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid" Will added.

"You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me" Jack replied.

"Are you sure you can sail her, all ok your own ?" Will asked him as he thought about it for a moment.

"You have a point there.. Well come on" Jack said waving his arm allowing them to step aboard the ship.

"Thanks Sparrow" Will said to him before Jack replied with " CAPTAIN Sparrow, anyways what's your name again" Jack asked.

"I'm Will Turner" Will said to him.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh ?" Jack said as Will looked shocked.

"Yes" he replied as Jack then pulled out a bottle of rum and drank some of it.

"Well, then you get us ready to make way. I've some effect to liberate" Jack replied as he drank more of his rum. Jack then walked over to Davis "Goggle-head, What do you make of this Will ?" Jack asked him.

"I don't know we just met him" Davis replied.

"Hmm... I think my luck's about to change" Jack said smiling.

...

(**Meanwhile on the Black Pearl)**

"You can release me" Elizabeth said as her and Barbossa were having dinner. "You have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you" She added. Barbossa then held up a small golden meld ion as it had a skeleton face on it.

"This is no trinket missy, This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself" Barbossa said.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa" Elizabeth said.

"That's exactly what I thought buried on an Island of Dead. What cannot be found expect for those who know where it is" Barbossa replied. "Find it we did, there be the chest. Inside be the gold and we took them all! We spent, traded and frittered them away on drink and food and Pleasure company. The more we gave them away the more we came to realize the drink would not satisfy and food turned to ash in our mouths."

"We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were but now we are consumed by it" Barbossa said as he stood up and looked at his hands. "How very sad for you" Eilzbeath commented before Barbossa turned to her. "There is one way we can end out curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest."

"And the blood of every soul who touched a piece of the treasure must be repaid. Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters. Every town and village preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, reading your pirates stories and dreaming of adventures on the high seas. We on the other hand endured torments worse than death itself! But now, thanks to you we have the final piece at last" Barbossa said as he held up the medallion again.

"When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer be ghost!" Barbossa added as he walked over to Elizabeth.

She then backed up and carefully put her hand on the knife. "And the blood that's to be repaid ?" Elizbeath asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing you... Yet" Barbossa said with a evil grin as he picked up a apple of the table.

"Apple?" He asked holding it infront of her.

Elizabeth then picked up the knife and stabbed Barbossa in the chest with it. Barbossa then looked down at the knife as he pulled it out without wincing. "I'm curious, after killing me what did you plan on doing next?" Barbossa asked with the knife covered in his blood. Elizabeth gasped as she ran out of his cabins to the main deck and saw all of the crewmate as skeletons zombies. "Ahhh!" Elizabeth screamed as Barbossa caught hold of her shoulders.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we're truly are" Barbossa said as his crewmates gather around them. "We are neither among the living or the dead. I've felt nothing for a very long time. Not the wind on my face or the spray of the sea or the warmth of a women skin" Barbossa said as he released her and extend his arm out to her. Only to have it turned into skeleton bones.

"You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner. You're in one!" Barbossa shouted as his face changed too. He then uncapped a bottle of rum and started drinking it. Elizabeth then saw that the rum went through him and ran back into her cabin. Barbossa then slammed the bottle on the door and closed it shut. He then let out a laugh along with the rest of his crew.

"What're you looking at?! Back to work" he ordered as his crew stopped laughing and went back to their positions.

**End Of Chapter 19 **

**If you enjoyed this story and wanna see more. Hit that Favorite/Follow button and leave me a review! **


	20. Chapter 20:Port Royal Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 20

Meanwhile on the Interceptor, Davis was smelling the salty air of the sea. It reminded him of the Island back home. Suddenly Davis shook his head and tried not to think of the Island. He still had to find Ken like he promised to Kari and he was going to keep it. Davis then went over to where Jack was and saw him looking at a small black square shaped compass.

"Captain?" Davis asked him which scared him as he stuffed the compass back into his pockets.

"Don't sneak on me lad" Jack said.

"Sorry but do you know how much longer it's going to be before we catch up to this black pearl ?" Davis asked.

"Shouldn't be much longer before we caught up to my pearl. Let's hope we don't get ambushed by others pirates on the way there." Jack replied as he turned the wheel a couple of times keeping the ship steady and moving.

"It's strange, I never though pirates were like this before" Davis said.

"Really now ? What did you expect us "pirates" to be like" Jack asked.

"I don't know but there was this one cartoon I watched about pirates. The captain was a rubber-man who wore a straw-hat" Davis started before Jack let out a laugh.

"Stop right there lad, there's no way a pirate like that could even exist" Jack said and was about to continue until Goofy shouted something.

"There's a Island up ahead!" He shouted pointing to a upcoming island. Along the island shore was a huge ship as Jack then grinned. "There's be my pearl" he added.

After docking at the island, Will and Jack hopped out leaving Davis and the others aboard.

"You lads wait here for me and young Turner to return with the lady" Jack said.

"Can't we go with you ?" Gulimon asked wanting to go help too.

"Your job is to guard the ship and set sail when come back aboard" Jack replied. "It's a take given to the bravest pirates" Jack added. "Ok..." Gulimon said disappointed with his head down.

"Guard her well!" Jack added as they nodded. Then Jack and Will turned around and ran off to save Miss Swan. It was a few minutes after they left before Davis jumped off the ship and landed on the ground.

"Davis what are you doing ?" Goofy asked him.

"Easy, going to go help Jack and Will" Davis replied as Veemon joined with him.

"Captain Jack told us to guard the ship" Gulimon said.

"Gulimon, I think he was just trying to fast-talk us" Davis repiled. "Now are you guys coming or not ?" Davis said before he and Veemon went off on their own.

"Gulimon you go with Davis and Veemon. Me and Goofy will guard the ship" Donald said to the red dragon as he smiled.

"Thank you Donaldmon" Gulimon said as he then hopped off the ship and hurried to caught up with Davis and Veemon.

Davis , Veemon and Gulimon were about to run into the cave. Until they saw Will and what appeared to be Elizabeth beside him. "Quick, they're after us!" Will shouted before he turned around and saw three of Barbossa's crewmates coming after them.

"We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!" Davis said as he summoned out his Keyblade and D-3. "Right! We'll light the signal fire!" Will replied as he and Elizabeth ran to the ship.

_"Veemon evolve to... Ex-Veemon" _

_"Gulimon evolve __to.. Growlmon!"_

_"_Bizzard!" Davis shouted using the ice spell to freeze one of pirates in place.

"**Pryo Blaster!"** Growlmon then launched out a fire ball at one of the Pirates. Blowing him off his feet, which result him in crashing into the hard rock wall. Ex-Veemon flew around in the sky while dodging bullets from the last pirate pistol. "Take this!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he dived down and right hooked the pirate. Sending him flying back into the crew are that was froze by Davis's spell making them both fall down.

"Davis, there the fire signal!" Ex-Veemon shouted, Davis turned back to look at the ship and saw smoke coming from it. "That's our cue!" Davis shouted as Ex-Veemon then picked up both Davis and Growlmon and flew them back to the ship.

...

When they landed back on the Interceptor. Ex-Veemon then de-evolved back into Veemon while Growlmom stay in his champion form. "Where's Jack at?" Veemon asked not seeing the witty captain onboard the ship. Will sighed before taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

"I'm sorry but I left Jack behind" he said making everyone expect Elizabeth gasp.

"I don't know where you lads came from. But here, Pirates are very dangerous and won't do anything unless it's in their own benefits" Will added as he kept his hands on the wheel of the ship. Elizabeth then turned to Davis and the others and whispered to them to give her and Will some alone time. They nodded before they went down to the main deck leaving the two alone. "Is it true ? You gave Barboosa my name instead of yours" Will said.

"Yes I did" Elizabeth replied to him.

"Why choose my name?" Will asked.

" I don't know.. It just felt right" Elizabeth said while looking at the small coin piece of the Aztec treasure in her hand. "Elizabeth! Where did you get that?" Will asked her shocked. "It's yours from that day we found you drifting at sea" Elizabeth replied.

"After all this time, I though I lost it that day. It was a gift from my father... He sent it to me" Will said.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said as she handed Will back the Aztec treasure. Will then looked at it before clutching his fist around it. "Why did you take it?" Will asked raising his voice at her. Elizabeth then looked down at the deck "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate, that would have been awful" Elizabeth replied.

"Of course.. Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed... It was my fathers blood, my blood. The blood..." Will then stopped as he took a shaky breath before turning to face Elizabeth.

"Of a pirate" Will said as he clutched his fist more in angry.

...

'How on earth do I get myself stuck in these sticky situation' Jack though to himself as he was tied up and aboard the Black Pearl. After he woke up from Will knocking him out cold, he found himself staring at Barbossa and his crew.

"How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack ?" Barbossa asked.

"When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot" Jack replied before he grinned. "But you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I won't be making that mistake again" Barbosa replied.

"Then what say you to putting the past behind us, untying these ropes and letting me negotiate the return of your medallions, eh ?" Jack said. "What say you to that" he asked.

"Seeing as how the Black Pearl's mine now, Jack. Letting you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest" Barbossa replied.

"Odd, I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back the Pearl!" Jack snarled at him, struggling agasint his binds. Barbossa then let out a laughing seeing Jack pointless struggling. "All right! Lock him in the brig!" Barbossa shouted as two of his crewmates then carried Jack off to lock him up. "Captain! We're coming up on the Interceptor, what do we do?" His crewmate asked him.

"Whaddya think you idiot?!" Barbossa shouted at him before he nodded and ran off to the cannon room.

...

"Oh no it's the Black Pearl!" Donald shouted pointing to the ship catching up to them. "What do we do now?" Veemon asked Will.

"I wonder what Jack would do" Davis said.

"I'm not sure but I suppose he'd run for it" Will replied.

"Sounds good to us" Davis, Donald and Veemon said together. Suddenly the ship shook hard as it was hit by a cannon ball. "They're launching Cannon balls at us! Protect the ship!" Will shouted before a another hit making Will fall overboard.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she went over to the side where Will fell, but couldn't see him.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy shouted as he took cover.

"No! You heard what Will said, protect the ship" Davis said then he looked over to Growlmon. "Do you think you can destroy those Cannon balls before they reach us ?" Davis asked him. Growlmon nodded as he ran over to where the Black Pearl was nearest to and waited. The moment he saw the heavy ball falling in the air he opened his mouth.

"**Pryo Blaster!"**

His fireball attack destroyed the cannon ball on mark of impact.

"**V-Headbutt!"**

Veemon then jumped up high enough to block the cannon balls from hitting them and the ship.

"**Pryo Blaster!"**

**"V-Headbutt!"**

The two Digimon kept defending the ship until the Black Pearl ran out of cannon balls. "Hooray!" Donald cheered in joy seeing nothing but smoke from the ship. "We beat the Pirates!" Davis also cheered as Veemon and Gulimon did a fist-bump to cerebrate their victory.

"Well, did you now laddie?" Barbossa voice said as Davis and the others then turned around. They saw that Barossa and his crew held not only Jack but Elizabeth captive.

"Jack! Elizabeth!" Davis shouted before they were now surround too.

"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion" Barbossa said walking up to the five. "Unless it's more important than their lives?" Barbossa added referring to Jack and Elizabeth as they had swords held to their necks.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted as he was soaking wet but alive. In one hand was the medallion and the other was a pistol held out to Barbossa. "She goes free!" He shouted ready to pull the trigger.

"Go ahead, boy shoot! We can't die by a normal pistol" Barbossa said.

"You can't" Will said before he held up the pistol to chin. "But I can!" He shouted "My name is Will Turner! My father was bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" Will added. Barbossa face then turned to horror as his last chance was about to shoot himself.

"On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jone's locker" Will said not moving from his position.

"Name your terms.. " Barbossa said.

"Release Ezliabeth and Davis along with his friends too" Will stated.

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked him.

"Leave now!" Will shouted as he removed the pistol from his chin.

"Agreed. Leave we shall" Barboosa said as he bowed. "But the heartless stay! He said before Pete came out and grabbed hold of Will.

"Will!" Davis shouted as he and the others raced to fight Pete but were blocked by heartless. "No fair!" Veemon shouted shaking his fist.

"Now here are my terms" Barbossa said smirking.

...

"That was quite a excellent rescue as I do say so myself" Jack said.

"Shut up, Jack" Davis replied as he, Jack, Elizabeth, Donald and Goofy were tied together. Meanwhile Veemon and Gulimon were tied together from back to back. Each had a pair of dirty socks in their mouthes to prevent them from chewing the rope or spitting out fire.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy shouted as Donald and Davis were struggling against the ropes.

"Why struggle, mate ?" Jack asked them. "A pirate knows when to surrender" he added.

"Are you serious, Jack ?" Davis asked.

"You're average pirates, unlike me" Jack said as the rope around them broke apart. "Here free your beasts" Jack said as he handle Davis his knife he cut the rope with. "First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!" Jack said as Davis cut Veemon and Gulimon free and removed the socks from their mouthes. "Yuck! Pete going to pay for this one" Veemon said spitting to get the taste out of his mouth.

"He will alright! Now let's go" Davis said as he, Veemon and Gulimon went to go deal with the heartless above.

"All clear!" Davis shouted as the three were able to stop the gunpowder from destroying the ship and kill all the heartless.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship" Jack said as he took the wheel. "But I'll be having her back soon enough" Jack said as he followed after the Back Pearl back to Isla De Muerta.

...

It wasn't long before they reached Isla De Muerta as they all exited off the ship. "You stay with the ship lass" Jack told Elizabeth before they went into the cave.

"I'll do no such thing! Will could die in there." Elizabeth said.

"Dear William is fine trust me" Jack said.

"I'm not a fool, Jack" Elizabeth replied crossing her arms.

"Then trust us instead!" Davis said which made Elizabeth uncross her arms. "Davis, Donald, Veemon , Goofy and Gulimon bring Will back safety!" Elizabeth said as they nodded. They then headed inside the cave with Jack. Throughout the cave they fought some heartless and some of Barbossa cremates, which were all defeated. "This is it" Jack said to them as they snuck into a room, which was lit by the moonlight in some parts and filled with plenty of treasure and golds.

Barbossa and Will were over by a coffin filled with thousands of Aztec medallions. "Now, let's be trying this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned" Barbossa said. He then held out his knife to Will. "Now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" Barbossa shouted. "This time for sure" he added as his crew then started cheering and hollering.

"Ahoy! Treasure, Mateys!" Davis shouted as he and Jack came out of their hiding spot.

"Not possible!" Barbossa shouted shocked that they were alive.

"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" Donald said.

"So you want to play pirate ? Best save the playacting for the nursery" Barbossa said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I'll handle Barbossa, you go save William!" Jack shouted as he unsheathed his sword and charged at Barbossa. Donald and Goofy were able to defeat the remaining pirates of Barbossa crew. While Davis helped Will onto the ground and cut the rope binding his arms.

"Thank you Davis" Will said rubbing his sore hands. They then heard swords noises clashing as they turned around and saw Jack was still fighting Barbossa. So far Jack wasn't doing to well as Barbossa kicked him down to the ground. Barbossa then tossed his sword aside surprising them all.

"You can't beat me Jack!" Barbossa said as Jack then stood up and stabbed Barbossa through the chest. Instead of gasping for air and looking all wide eyes, Barbossa just sighed out of boredom. Barbossa then took the sword out of his chest and directed it right back at Jack.

"Jack!" They all shouted as Jack stood there for a moment from the impact. Before he started wobbing backwards and landed in the moonlight. Revealing a skeleton version of himself "That's interesting" he commented looking at his boney hand.

"How did Jack -" Will said speechless before he saw Jack had a piece of the Aztec treasure in his hand. "Couldn't resist mate" Jack said giving a cheeky grin to Barbossa as he rolled the coin through his bone fingers. Barbossa then shouted at in angry as he took the sword from Jack chest. Jack then jumped down and landed in the cave's water as he picked up Barbossa sword, that he tossed aside.

"He needs help! Let's go Veemon" Davis said as he drew out the Digi-Egg of Friendship.

"_Veemon Armor-Evolve to... Raidramon!"_

"Freeze!" Davis shouted as he casted a bizzara freezing Barbossa in his tracks.

"**Blue Lighting!"**

Raidramon then shot the blue colored lighting from all his horns as it hit Barbossa. His attack broke the ice that froze him in place as he was pushed off of the higher platform. Barbossa then landed on his feet as he saw Jack in front of him and charged straight at him. The two captains fought with excellent sword skills as it Jack's turn to kick Barbossa down.

"So what now Jack Sparrow? We two immortals locked in a epic battle until judgement day?" Barbossa asked him.

"Or you could just surrender?"Jack answered as he took a swing at Barbossa but he dodged it. Jack then jumped out of the way of Barbossa swing as he countered his next one. The two captains clashed swords a few times before Barbossa punched Jack sending him to the ground. "Freeze!" Davis shouted casting three Blizzara, as the spells froze Barbossa leff arm holding the sword and both legs. Barbossa then used his right arm to draw out his Pistol and aimed it straight at Davis.

'**BANG!**

Barbossa then looked down to see that Jack had shot him. "Ten years you carried that pistol and now you waste your shot" Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it!" Will shouted making Barbossa turn to look at Will. He was by the coffin fulled with almost all of the Aztec treasure in it. He then dropped the two coins in the coffin as they were covered with blood, along with a cut on his hand. Barbossa dropped his pistol as he felt a burning feeling in his chest. He then looked down at his chest to see that blood had started leaking from a bullet size hole.

"I feel...cold" he said before falling to ground as the ice shattered on his arm and legs.

...

"What now, Jack?" Will asked him.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again" Jack replied as the two pirates looked at the ghostly ship. "Thank you Jack" Will added as he stepped towards Jack but Jack put his hand over his head in fear.

"I didn't want you hitting me again mate" Jack said removing his hands from his head.

"Hey Jack good luck!" Davis said as Jack turned towards him. "And remember to be good!" Gulimon said smiling.

"I'm off!" Jack said as he slowly stepped back from the group. He then turned around to see Elizabeth running towards him as he then held out his arms.

"Will! She cried as she embraced Will in a strong hug, leaving Jack feeling jealously.

"Good for them" Davis said looking at the two with his arms behind his head.

"Uh-huh! Hey Davis how come your face is all red?" Goofy asked seeing the tint of red in Davis's tan cheek.

"What? It is not red!" Davis defended covering his cheek.

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about" Donald said acting smug.

"Does it start with a K ?" Veemon added as the three started laughing at their embrassed friend.

"Wow!" Jack shouted as his compass was glowing and flipped open. The Keyblade then appeared in Davis's hand as a image of a crown was underneath him. The light from the compass shot up into the sky showing the keyhole. Davis jumped back as he held out his Keyblade and shot a light from it into the keyhole locking it.

"You know for a minute there, I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!" Davis said.

"Yep, me too" Goofy agreed with him.

"What!" Donald shouted looking at the two before they were all teleported back into the gummi ship.

**End Of Chapter 20 **


	21. Chapter 21:Agrabrah Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 21

**World: Agrabah**

A familiar old red parrot was flying around the empty streets of Agrabah. He stopped flapping his wings as he found a place to land. He then sighed wondering what he was going to do if "he" gets out of the lamp.

"Agrabah! We made it!"His face then turned to shock as he saw Davis and his group walking into the area.

"Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing" Goofy said.

"Hey, maybe Ken is with them!" Davis suggested to him.

"Maybe or we'll run into the King again" Veemon added.

"Keep dreaming you two" Donald said not believing that one of them would be here.

"C'mon Donaldmon! You need to think more positive" Gulimon said making Davis laugh.

"He's got you there" Davis said as Donald face was turning red and he mumbled something under his breath.

They kept on walking before Goofy stopped seeing the red parrot fly around him. "Uh-oh it's um.. Um... It's Iago!" Goofy screamed.

"Iago!" Davis, Donald and Veemon shouted before turning to face the servent of their past enemy Jafar.

"Wait! You got me all wrong!" he shouted as he flew over to the three.

"You're Iago all right!" Donald said pointing his staff at the bird.

"No! I mean, it's not the same old me. I turned over a new feather, I'm legit! No more scams promise!" Iago said while putting one of his wings over his chest.

"Nice try but I bet that's your new scam" Davis said.

"You gotta believe me!" He said again getting closer to Davis.

"Davis let's keep going" Veemon said to him.

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar. Remember? Well, I finally escaped but then some things happened and..." Iago said before stopping at the last few words.

"So free as a bird huh?" Davis asked him.

"Have fun!" Donald said to him as they tried to walk away.

"Gawrsh, fellas he looks pretty sad" Goofy said worried.

Iago then though of a idea as he flew over to Goofy. "I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?" he asked them.

"Sure, we can do that, can't we?" Goofy asked the three who looked at Iago unconvinced.

Suddenly Iago gasped as he then flew up and shouted out "Behind you guys! Watch out!"

They all then turn around and saw Bandit type heartless appear. One bandit charged at Davis and Veemon. Davis then held both arms out as he shouted "Reflect!". Casting a small mirror like barrier that protected him and Veemon from the attack. Once the barrier was gone Davis drew out his Keyblade and slashed at the heartless bandit. Davis then attacked another one casting fire surround it in a firey wall.

"**Vee-Headbutt!"**

Veemon shouted as he head butted a few heartless bandits back into a wall. Goofy then helped him out by smashing his shield against a bandit that was aiming for Veemon.

"Thunder!"

Donald shouted raising his staff up into the air as a few thunderbolts came down and blasted away 3 bandits. After that more bandits appeared as the group then reformed thinking of a new plan. "Where are they all coming from?" Davis asked blocking a swing from the bandit sword.

Two heartless bandits came after Iago as he flew up. The two heartless then knocked eachother and fell down. Iago couldn't control his flight pattern as he then hit against a handcraft pot causing it to crash. Then he made some higher up wooden boxes fall down making the heartless look at the destroyed objects. "This way!" Gulimon shouted before firing off a Pryo Blaster as the five ran away from the battle.

...

They managed to find a empty shop to hid in for a while. "Hey, we would've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us. Ain't that right fellas ?' Goofy asked them.

"I guess we owe you one" Davis said.

"Perfect!" Iago cheered hearing his answer.

"But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself" Veemon added.

"Be on your best behavior, got it ?" Davis said to Iago as he nodded.

"By the way, Iago do you know where Aladdin is anyways ?" Goofy asked him wanting to make sure if he know anything about their friend whereabouts.

"I betcha he's at the palace" Iago repiled.

"Well then let's go!" Davis told them as they all headed out to the palace.

...

Iago lead the way to the palace as they saw there was no guards around. Using this to their advantage, they entered through the palace gates. The group then grinned seeing the Agrabah Princess Jasmine was in front of them.

"Hey Jasmine!" Davis said making her turn around to see them.

"Davis! Veemon! Donald! Goofy! and..." Jasmine said but then stopped as she looked at Gulimon.

"I'm Gulimon" Gulimon said grinning.

"Nice to you Gulimon, I'm Jasmine" she said to him as she patted his head.

"It's honor to meet you again your majesty" Donald said as all of them took a bow towards her, making the young princess giggle.

"I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah." She said.

"All in a day's work" Davis replied stretching his arms out. "But uh.. It looks like the heartless are up to no good again" Davis added.

"Is there anyway we can help you out?" Veemon asked her.

"I think we're fine for right now" Jasmine replied to the two.

"And ya always got Aladdin to help out too" Goofy said.

"Oh... He hasn't been himself lately" Jasmine told them while looking down at the ground.

"Is it because of the heartless?" Donald asked her.

"I'm not sure what his reason is yet. Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin but sometimes... He just seems sad and distance. Also he just leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing is wrong. He's gone again today... But what if he doesn't come back this time?" Jasmine added as her face showed all her worries about him.

"Hey! Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend!. I know! I'll go find out who she is!" Iago said coming out from behind Gulimon.

Jasmine gasped as her face turned from worry to angry. "Iago! Quick, Davis catch him!" Jasmine shouted as she tried to catch him. "I'll go fetch the guards and warn everyone in the palace!" She said after giving up on chasing Iago and ran inside the palace.

"Wait! Jasmine, Iago isn't bad anymore!" Davis shouted but he doubt she heard him. Davis then let out a sigh and shook his head as he turned toward Iago. "Nice move" he said to the bird.

"Maybe it's something you said" Gulimon said to Iago also.

"Gee, maybe we should go talk to Aladdin. He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?" Goofy asked.

"Good idea, I wonder what he's been doing and why he's so down in the dumps" Davis said. Before they could talk anymore, they heard Jasmine voice and a bunch of footstep coming their way. The group then ran out of the palace before they could be seen. Now they were back in the markets streets and were searching for Aladdin.

"Stop, thief!" A voice cried out as a little brown colored monkey went passed by them.

"Hi Davis!" Aladdin said to him running pass by them too chasing after the monkey. Who could only be his friend Abu.

"Hang on! Wait up Aladdin!" Davis shouted as they ran after him too.

...

"If you can't control that fur ball! Put a leash on him" the owner of the stolen item scolded at Aladdin and Abu.

"Look, I'm sorry" Aladdin said to the owner before kneeling down to Abu. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu. Now give him back what you took" Aladdin scolded at him. Abu nodded as he gave Aladdin the item back. "No hard feelings?" Aladdin asked the owner as he quickly snatched his item back from Aladdin hands.

"If I ever see that dirty monkey swip anything from me again. I'll cut his little paws off" the owner said walking off.

"Abu!" Aladdin began kneeling down to him not finished with scolding him.

"Hey take it easy before your the one who cut off his paws" Davis joked as Aladdin got up. He then smiled at his old friend and walked over to him.

"Hey guys! Sorry about earlier but I was kinda in a hurry" Aladdin said.

"What happened with Abu?" Davis asked.

"You know Abu, He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp" Aladdin replied. Abu then came running up to them and made some strange poses.

"No talking your way out of this one!" Aladdin reminded him making them all laugh.

"By the looks of it you can't be that down in the dumps, huh?" Gulimon asked him.

"Who said I was?" Aladdin asked him.

"Princess Jasmine, she worried 'cause you're always in town" Goofy answered him.

"Got a new girlfriend?" Donald asked him resulting in a hit in the head from Veemon.

"No way! Still... I guess there's no fooling Jasmine, huh?" Aladdin replied as he looked up into the sky. "See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all but" Aladdin said before looking down at them.

"You miss him don't you?" Goofy asked.

"Man, things must be really quiet with Genie gone" Davis said.

"Yeah that's why I came here, The action and the people. There's always something going on in the streets" Aladdin said. "I mean c'mon! I met you guys here today right? This place is full of surprises" He added.

"Uh Daimon?" Gulimon said tugging at Davis's arm. He then turned around and saw Iago on the floor shaking.

"Iago!" Aladdin shouted but Davis stopped him from coming in contact with Iago.

"Oh that's right, He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused" Davis said.

"Oh he does?" Aladdin asked not believing it either.

"Gawrsh! He's so sorry he's shaking" Goofy said.

"Th-th-that lamp!" Iago stuttered pointing his feathers towards the way the owner went.

"What about it?" Aladdin asked him as Iago got back up.

"It was THE lamp! You know the one with Jafar in it!" Iago said to Aladdin.

"C'mon there's a million like it" Aladdin said thinking Iago was still lying.

"Hey! I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it!" Iago shouted at him.

Abu then nodded and went towards Iago agreeing with him. "Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler" Aladdin said.

"Right behind you" Davis said as the group ran towards the peddlers shop.

...

"Arabians nights.." The peddler hummed to himself. Putting a black lamp with ancient markings back on his shelf. He then heard the curtain to his shop open as he turned around. "Welcome!" He shouted with a grin on his face as he moved up to his counter.

"Hey, is there anyway we can buy that lamp from you?" Davis asked him pointing to the one he just put back.

"Of course that is if you can afford it" he replied.

"No worries!" Veemon lied wondering if Davis has a plan of paying the peddler.

"Yeah! We can pay you in royal treasure!" Donald shouted as Davis, Goofy, Gulimon and Veemon glared at him shocked.

That seemed to work as the peddler rubbed his chin. "Ah well then if you can bring me this "royal treasure" the lamp is all yours" the peddlers said.

"Wait but" Davis tried to say until the peddler cut him off.

"Unless your nterests are in another lamp" he said letting out a grin.

"Fine! You'll get your royal treasure but make sure you don't sell anyone else that lamp until we come back" Davis told him.

"It's a deal then" the peddler replied as they walked out of his shop.

Once out of the shop, they told Aladdin everything that happened and the treasure they needed. "Treasure? That could be tricky..." Aladdin said rubbing his head.

"Why not ask for some from Jasmine?" Donald asked him.

"It's not mine to take and I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan" Aladdin replied.

"Aladdin! What about the treasure in the cave of wonders?" Iago asked flying over to him.

"That actually could work and if it does then I might even believe your apology" Aladdin said.

"You can count on me!" Iago said as he then lead them through the street bazzar to the outside gates of Agrabah. Along the way they encountered some heartless. Aladdin then drew out his blade and used his sword skills killing the bandits. Once they made it out of the bazaar and were at the outside wall. They saw the path leading to the cave of wonders and followed it.

"This is it!" Iago said as they all stared at the loin head entrance. "Let's go and get that dirty peddler his royal treasure " Aladdin said making them all nod and enter the cave of wonders.

"Royal treasure you say?" Pete asked coming out of his hiding place. He then followed after the group and entered the cave too.

**End Of Chapter 21 **


	22. Chapter 22:Agrabrah Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 22

"So where is the treasure room at Aladdin?" Davis asked him. They had just entered the cave and were walking down a long staircase leading them deeper into the cave.

"Hmm... If I remember correctly then it should be coming up" Aladdin replied to him. After walking down a few more steps they saw a new room. Infront of them was a golden statue of a monkey.

"Hey look at this!" Gulimon said pointing to a red glowing jewel floating above them. "I wonder what it's used for" Gulimon said as he tried to reach it.

"Don't touch it Gulimon!" Veemon shouted at him, making him stop.

"Why Veemon?' Gulimon asked him confused to why he couldn't touch it.

"It could be a trap, isn't that right Davis?" Veemon asked him as he nodded.

"Then why can Abu touch it?" Gulimon asked.

"What do you mean.. Wait Abu?!" Aladdin said as he looked over to see Abu was off his shoulder.

"He has the jewel!" Iago shouted making everyone look at Abu who had the huge jewel in his tiny paws.

"Uh-Oh" Aladdin said as a huge rush of water came down upon them. "Ab-Abu! You G-Gotta put it back before we drown!" Aladdin shouted noticng the water starting to rise fast.

"Where exactly?" Davis asked as the water was already up to his knees.

"Over here! In the statue there's a jewel size hole!" Goofy shouted standing by the statute.

"We have to get Abu over there then" Aladdin grabbing Abu from the rising water.

"I can get him over there" Gulimon said to Aladdin. He paused for a moment before deciding to trust him and put Abu on his head.

"Go!" Both Aladdin and Davis shouted feeling the water reach their waist. Gulimon then used the claws in his feet to help him move faster in the water. Once they were close enough to the statue. Abu then jumped off Gulimon head and slammed the jewel into the hole. It then made a lock noise as the water stopped rising and started to sink.

Once all the water was gone, the statue then moved on it's own. Revealing another passage to the next room.

"Ok, new rule we don't TOUCH anything agree?" Davis asked as his clothes and hair was drenched.

"Agreed!" The rest of the group replied to him soaking wet too as they moved on to the next room.

This time they were on a small platform that could barely fit all of them on it. They then saw a sign that read "_Complete your task within the time limit. Check Yes or No whenever you chose to accept this or not."_

Aladdin then drew out his sword and slashed the yes option, accepting the challenge. Suddenly the platform under them disappeared like magic, making them all fall down. Davis quickly got out his D-3 and held it out to Veemon making him evolve. Once he was Ex-Veemon, he grabbed all of them and put them in his back. His then used his wings to slow down the falling rate so they wouldn't get crushed by the ground.

They then saw another platform coming up and along it was the entrance to the next room. Before Ex-Veemon could land on the platform. A group of Wizard type heartless had appeared beside him. The wizard's cast their spells hitting him in the face.

"Ex-Veemon!" They shouted as they turned to the Wizards heartless. Davis then jumped up and three-hit combo the wizard heartless killing it. Donald then used Fire and Thunder to finish a couple of wizard heartless off. Goofy blocked the their spell by using his shield to block. Aladdin took this chance to slash the heartless in half.

Once they killed all the Wizard's heartless, Ex-Veemon was safely able to land on the platform. He then de-evolved as they went up the stairs and both Aladdin and Davis opened up the doors.

"Wow!" They all said stunned looking at the treasure room. There was mountains of gold coins and other unknown looking artifacts amoung them. "That one should do it" Aladdin said pointing over to a gold colored artifact with green, red and blue jewels encrusted in it. Donald then went over to pick it up and looked at it amazed.

"Oh boy! It's perfect, that guy gonna like this" Donald said.

"Sure looks like it's royally treasure too" Davis added.

"Great! Now let's go get Jafar lamp. Before some moron tries to summon him and then he'll destroy Agrabah!" Aladdin said.

Donald watched Abu and Iago carry another royaly treasure to add to their small collection. Until they dropped it and landed beneath Donald. Donald was then hypnotized by it's beauty as he went to pick it up.

"Hey, snap out of it Donald!" Aladdin shouted over to him. Donald then shook his head and slapped his face breaking the trance.

"Still greedy I see!" Pete shouted coming out from behind them as they all turned to face him.

"Haven't you learn your lesson yet Pete?" Davis asked him.

"What's in the past stays in the past,kiddo" Pete said to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lamp to find" Pete added making them gasp.

"He must have been following us this whole time" Aladdin said.

"That's right bozzo! Don't worry about this Jafar fellow because I'm sure he'll want to join with Malficent and then destroy this world" Pete said.

"Not unless we stop you and get the lamp first!" Veemon shouted at him.

"You will have to defeat my heartless squad first" Pete said snapping his fingers and then ran out of the treasure room. Suddenly a group of six Fiery Globe and three Fat Bandits approached the group. The Fat Banits charged at Davis, Veemon and Gulimon and punched them with their fire-fist attack. Davis grunted as the attack left a nasty burn mark on his left cheek.

He then took out his Keyblade and casted Blizzard. He froze one of the Fat Bandit leg making it trip over and land on the ground. Davis then used to his advantages as he slashed through the Fat Bandit back. Donald casted Thunder on the other two Bandits, paralyzing them. While Gulimon finished them both off with a Pryo Blaster.

Goofy and Veemon took care of the Fiery Goble by having Goofy use his shield. To smack the tiny enemies to Veemon who used his V-Headbutt to break them apart. "Heal!" Donald shouted letting him heal Davis's burn cheek. "Thanks Donald" Davis said to the duck Mage before turning to the staircase.

"We have to go chase Pete before he gets Jafar lamp from the Peddler" Aladdin said to Davis as he nodded.

"Then let's not waste anymore time" Iago replied as the group ran out of the treasure room.

...

"Hello?" Aladdin asked pulling up the curtain to the Peddler shop. He saw no one inside and no lamp either. "He's not here" Aladdin said to the group waiting outside. Before they could reply to Aladdin they heard Pete's voice.

"Stop your whining and hand it over!" He shouted as his voice was not too far away.

"Ohh no! I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!" The Peddler shouted.

"Sounds like they're in the market" Aladdin said as they ran over to the market area. Once they arrived there, they looked all over the place before they saw Pete chasing the Peddler into the Palace.

...

"Lamp hog!"

"Go away!"

The group heard them shouting when they arrived. They saw that Pete was still chasing the Peddler but he was closing in on him. "Gotchu!" Pete shouted forming his energy bowling ball and hit the Peddler with it. He then walked over to the Pedder and grabbed the lamp from beside him. "Heh heh, I win!" Pete shouted holding up the lamp in the air.

"I'll get him!" Iago said leaping off Goofy's shoulder. He then soared up high into the air and got a shot of the lamp in Pete hand. He then dived down towards him and grabbed the lamp with his feet. Pete gasped seeing the lamp was gone and was in the hands of Iago. Iago then looked back and saw Pete and the Peddler chasing him now.

Iago then though of a plan as he lead the two after him until he flew up near a wall. Causing them both to hit it hard as the Peddler fell down knocked out. Pete then rubbed his face and growled at the bird. "How you'd you like that mor-" Iago said before he smacked into the other palace wall.

"Iago!" They shouted for the injuries bird. The lamp fell out of his feet and back into Pete's hands. He then chuckled before leading down to him "Nice try, bird brain. Just wait until Jafar is free. He's gonna make one beauty of a heartless" Pete said.

Before Davis's and the others could go after Pete. They felt what appeared to be a earthquake as everything was shaking and rumbling. Then a blue familiar looking figure zoomed out of the sky and yelled. "I'm HOME!"

"Genie" Aladdin said with a grin on his face seeing his best friend was back.

"Al! It's been eons! Al, you princely little muffin, you!" Genie said as he mistook Pete for Aladdin and gave him a big hug. "Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend. To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less... Oh, the HUMANITY!" Genie said making Pete dizzy by teleporting back and forth.

"Um Genie" Aladdin tried to say but Genie didn't hear him.

"Hey, Al you've been putting on weight?" Genie asked as he made his belly fat to mimic Pete's belly. "Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now" Genie said getting rid of his fat belly and slapped Pete hard on the back. Genie then made another form of himself.

"Alaaaddin!" The clone said in a girly voice.

"Jasmine" Genie said as the two versions of himself hug as fireworks went off, No literally. Genie got rid of the clone and teleported back to Pete." I can just picture it" he replied giving Pete another slap on the back. "Wait, tell me am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest?" Genie asked wondering why Al hasn't said anything yet. "Aw, who cares Al! I'm just so glad to SEE you!" Genie said before teleporting to face Pete and shook his up and down fast.

"Genie!" Aladdin coming towards Genie trying hard not to laugh at his actions.

Genie then looked at the real Aladdin and then turned back to see Pete. "Oops" Genie said dropping Pete onto the ground.

"Why I... I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" Pete shouted waving his fist in the air.

The two didn't pay attention to his words as Genie picked up Aladdin and gave him a big bear hug. "Now there's the Al I know!" Genie said laughing along with Aladdin.

"Good to see you back again Genie" Davis said walking up to them as Genie put Aladdin down.

Before they could kept talking, they heard Pete stomped his foot. "Time for Plan B! I'm finishing you mugs off right now!" Pete shouted at them. He then slammed his right fist into the ground, causing a Bizzard Lord too be summoned. Next he used his left fist to summon a Volcanio Lord. The two Ice&amp;Fire lords waited for them to make the first move.

Aladdin got out his sword and launched at the Volcanio lord. Only to have his attack do nothing to the heartless. "What?" Aladdin shouted before he got knocked to the wall by the Bizzard Lord. The Volcanio Lord then hopped onto his large belly and started bouncing over to Davis and Veemon. Before the heartless crushed them, Davis blocked his bounce with his Keyblade.

He then used all his strength to spin the Volcanio Lord around before sending him at the Bizzard Lord. The two heartless knocked agasint eachother as they spun around. Davis then jumped up to hit the Bizzard Lord. When he make contact he saw his Keyblade was frozen in ice. 'Crap! Do these heartless have some kind of ability that make it hard to hit them on our own?' He though. He then saw the Bizzard Lord about to smack him to ground.

"**Pryo Blaster!" **

Growlmon shouted as he quickly evolved before firing off his attack at the Bizzard Lord. That pushed the Bizzard Lord away letting Davis fall safely onto the ground. When he turned around and saw the Bizzard Lord. He noticed half of his body was missing thanks to Growlmon attack. "That's it!" Davis shouted realizing what he had to do.

He then race over to where Goofy and Veemon were trying to land a hit on Volcanio Lord. The goggle-head then jumped up and used his frozen Keyblade to hit Volcanio Lord. He smiled seeing that he was able to hit him and used him to melt the ice off his Keyblade. Genie saw that and then zap a ray of his magic at Aladdin sword letting itself on fire. Aladdin saw Genie give him a nod as he smiled at his friend. He let out a yell before slashing his sword at the Bizzard Lord.

"Double Bizzard!" Donald and Davis shouted casting their combine ice spell at Volcanio Lord. After that attack, Volcanio then blew up as tons of Fiery Golbes heartless fell out of him. Goofy then used his Tornado and Smash attack to take care of the remaining Fiery Globes. Once they were done with Volcanio lord, they headed over to Bizzard Lord. Aladdin landed one more hit on Bizzard Lord before the heartless blow up. Unleashing many Icy Cubes heartless upon him as his fire sword went out.

Davis then got his Digi-Egg of Courage out and used it. "It's time to turn up the heat!" Flamedramon shouted before using his Fire Rockets upon all the Icy Cubes melting them. When the battle ended, they all saw two big hearts go up into the sky and vanish. "What did you think that was?" Flamedramon asked before de-evolving back to Veemon.

"I don't know but it can't be good" Growlmon replied as he de-evolved back to Gulimon.

"You! You've messed with me for the last time!" Pete shouted at the five. "I'm gonna get you yet!" He added before running into a portal of darkness.

"That'll be the day!" Donald shouted before seeing the portal vanish.

"All right! Who's the man?" Genie said giving a hi-five to Aladdin and then a thumbs up.

"I couldn't have done it without you Genie" Alddin said smiling. He then looked towards Jafar lamp and picked it up. "Now only one more thing left to do" he said looking at it.

...

"You'll sure no one will find him here?" Goofy asked Aladdin. They were down in the palace dungeon in a empty cell.

"Positive! Once we seal Jafar lamp in this tomb" Aladdin said placing the lamp in a empty tomb. He and Davis then moved the Top part of the tomb so no one could get to it again.

...

"I really can't repay you al for the kindness you come for us" Jasmine said to the group as they were about to leave.

"Yeah, I can't thank you guys enough for all you've done for me" Iago said as he had a a bandage around his wing.

"Hey! Where did Aladdin go?" Veemon asked not seeing him anywhere.m

"Proabldy chasing after Abu" Jasmine replied.

"He can't miss Davis's and friends going away party. I'll have him back in a jiffy" Genie said before vanishing into smoke.

"Abu!" Aladdin shouted as Abu came running back into the palace with a red jewel in his hand. "Guys catch him!" Aladdin shouted towards still running. Abu then stopped running and had a pale face Seeing Davis, Veemon, Donald and Goofy above him. There was a loud crash as Abu could barley breath with the four of them on him.

"He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders" Aladdin said as they got off of Abu.

"Abu!" Donald shouted before swiping the jewel from Abu hand. Donald was then hypotized by the jewel again before he shook his head. "Aw, who needs it!" He said pretending to throw it away but secretly hid behind his back. Abu saw this and started making noises turning everyone to Donald's back. "Oh... I guess it got stuck" Donald lied as the jewel shined brightly.

Davis's Keyblade then appeared in his hand with a image of a crown underneath him. The light from the Jewel shot up into the sky showing a keyhole. Davis then jumped back as he held out his Keyblade and shot a light from it into the keyhole locking it.

"Davis... What was that?" Aladdin asked him.

"That's a sign for us to go" Davis replied.

"Will you be back?" Jasmine asked him standing by Aladdin.

"We will, I promise" Davis said with Veemon nodding.

Genie then appeared in front of them and held out his hand. "Take it as a gift from me" he said placing it in Davis's hand.

Davis saw that it was a pendant with a image of a lamp on it. "What does it do?" Davis asked him.

"It will allow you to summon me whenever you want but you can only use it three times" Genie explained to him.

"Cool! Thanks Genie" Davis replied placing the pedant in his short's pocket.

"Bye everyone" the got up said waving goodbye to Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago.

**End Of Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23:Halloween Town Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 23

"Halloween has gotten so boring as of lately Zero" Jack said. He and his ghost dog were walking through the woods. "I tried to think of something scary and frighting! But I can't" Jack sighed. Suddenly ringing bells caught his sense of hearing as he turned to where the bells were coming from. He walked over to a tree that had a image of a smaller tree with a bunch of decorations on it.

"What's this?" He asked with a grin as he then turned the doorknob on the tree. Once it was open, there was nothing inside but a chilly breeze. "I guess it was nothin- WOW!" Jack screamed as the chilly breeze took him inside the door.

...

"Hey this is Halloween Town, right?" Davis asked the group seeing they were in a bunch of Halloween costumes. Davis was dressed like a vampire with a small pumpkin patch mask over his right eye. Goofy and Donald were Frankenstein and a Mummy. While Veemon was more dressed like a bat than a vampire and Gulimon was a werewolf.

"Well it sure does look like it's Halloween..." Donald then stopped talking as he saw Christmas lights hanging around houses. A ghost then passed through Veemon making him jumped up in surprise.

"It's Zero! How've you been boy?" Davis asked trying to pet the ghost dog. Zero barked before flying into town.

"You think that's where Jack might be?" Goofy asked.

"Only one way to find out" Veemon replied as the group ran after Zero. They made into the center of the town to see that it was Christmas-like too. With more Christmas lights and even a Halloween decorated Christmas tree. Then the sounds of sleigh bells rang around them as they searched for the cause of it.

"It's Jack!" Donald shouted pointing up towards the sky. Jack was riding a sleigh with skeleton reindeers guiding it down to them. The sleigh then stopped onto the ground allowing Jack to get up and wave to them.

"Davis, Veemon, Donald and Goofy! Welcome back and Merry Christmas!" He said happly.

"Merry Christmas?" Davis said confused.

"Don't you mean "Happy Halloween?" Veemon asked Jack.

"Of course! Halloween greeting from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King" Jack said making a scary face towards them before he removed it. "Forgive me, I'm in a Christmas mood. You see I'm running the show again this year but I need Sandy Claws's blessing. So I'm off to Christmas Town" Jack said.

"Sandy Claw's?" Davis asked again.

"I think he means Santa Claus" Goofy answered him.

"Tell me, Aren't these decorations wonderful?" Jack asked them.

"This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But first we have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come on I'll show you" Jack said leading the way.

"A Halloween Town Christmas? Sounds like fun" Davis said while Donad and Goofy were terrified on the other hand.

**World: Halloween Town **

...

They arrived in the Doctor's lab to see a pile of robotic parts on his experiment table. While the doctor himself was reading his large book.

"Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally?" Jack asked the small mad sciencest sitting in his wheelchair.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a experiment?" He replied with his head opened revealing his brain. He then closed it and wheeled his chair over to his experment table.

"Hey, this is way too heavy!" Lock shouted as he, Shock and Barrel were carrying a part of the doctor's machine.

"Then let's toss it" Shock suggested.

"You do and you'll be sorry! Now bring it over here" the Doctor threatened them.

"Heavy-Ho!" The three shouted tossing the machine onto the table. It sparked for a few moments before it exploded. The three monster children laughed before running away from the Doctor's wrath.

"Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table.

Sally then came into the room as Jack went over to her. "Sally! Did you finish it? I want to show my good friends" He said.

"I'm sorry, Jack I...I need a little bit more time" Sally said nervously.

"Oh! Well that's all right, Just as long as it's ready for Christmas!" Jack replied patting her on the shoulder.

"Wait but Jack!" Sally tried to say.

"I'd best be off, I've got to get Sandy Claws right away!" Jack said before turning to face Davis and the others. "Wonderful to see you guys again but goodbye for now" he added waving and left the lab.

"Go get Santa Claus?" Davis said looking a bit starry eyed with a smile on his face.

"Please Davis, I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this" Sally pleaded.

"You can say that again!" Donald added not liking Jack's Christmas Halloween idea.

"Davis?" Gulimon asked seeing Davis having a dazed expression and not hearing a word from either of them.

"Davis?" Veemon elbowed his partner in the knee knocking him out of it.

"Y-Yeah" Davis replied.

"Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you?" Jack asked them coming back into the lab.

"Huh? What "Fellows"? Davis said.

"You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween and Christmas? What are they called again... " Jack replied tapping his skull thinking. "Heartless?"

"They're definitely not with us! But we can get rid of them for you. And then we can go see Santa!" Davis said with a hopeful look.

...

Outside they found a short man with two faces shouting at the heartless who looked like mummy's. "Now hear this, you... You things! Leave Halloween Town at once by order of the mayor!" He shouted scared into his microphone.

"Jack! Where are you? I'm only an elected official. I can't handle this by myself" he called out.

Jack then walked over to him as he sighed in relief seeing the skeleton.

"Jack!"

"We're on it!" Davis said summoning out his Keyblade and D-3. Allowing Veemon and Gulimon to digivole to Ex-Veemon and Growlmon.

The Wight Knights then faced towards Davis and the group and away from Jack and the mayor. The Wrigh Knights didn't stand a chance against the two champion digimon who took them all out in simply a few attacks.

"How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on?" Jack asked once all the Wright knights were gone. He then smiled as he thought of a idea. "That's it fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards, are you up to the task?" He asked.

"Us?" Gulimon asked.

"Yeah!" Davis replied for all of them.

'He must been really excited about meeting this Sandy or Santa Claws guy' Veemon though.

"Alright bodyguards!" Jack called to their attention. "Christmas town is this way! He pointed his boney finger leading back to the graveyard. Jack then lead them through the graveyard and into the woods. Deep inside the woods, they came upon five trees with five doors craved on them. Each door represent a holiday like Easter, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day and last Christmas.

Jack went up to the Christmas shaped door and held onto the doorknob. "Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year, I wanted something new and I found this!" He said gesturing towards the door. Hearing that made Davis move up closer to the door.

"Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders the likes of which you've never seen! At first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!" Jack said.

"Come on already! Just open it" Davis shouted very eager to go inside.

Jack opened up the door and motioned for the others to go in first. Davis wasted no time and jumped inside the door. Veemon and Donald hesitated before diving down too. Goofy and Gulimon followed after the two.

"Wow!" They all shouted falling down through the portal of snowflakes. A pile of snow broke their fall as everyone fell on top of Davis. The goggle-head then managed to push them off him as he looked up to see Christmas Town.

"Cooool!" Davis said amazed looking at the colorful town. It had snow piled high on the roof of houses, red and green lights shined throughout the town and there was some decorated trees and a merry-go-round in the middle.

"Hey our costumed changed!" Gulimon said looking to see he was no longer dressed like a werewolf.

His words were true as everyone costume changed. Davis now wore a blue and red Santa suit with a hat to match. Goofy was a reindeer with a red nose, Donald was a snowman and Veemon and Gulimon were dressed like Santa's Elves.

"So where's Santa?" Veemon asked.

"In his workshop" Jack said referring to the large building in the town. "Shall we?" He asked them before walking down the hill.

...

They approached the town and saw no one outside. Jack took a step forward only to have several heartless appear Infront of them. "Here too?!" Davis shouted getting his Keyblade out.

"En guard, loyal bodyguards!" Jack called out getting ready to fight too.

Davis slide-dashed into a Jack-in-the-box heartless. Allowing him to get it and himself up into the air and gave it a few aerial hit combo's killing it. Gulimon and Veemon took out the mini- drill heartless around, when two more Jack-In-The-Boxes popped up. The heartless went back inside their boxes and came lunging back out with twin scythe. Jack then used his fire which took on the forms of pumpkin heads and launched them at the heartless.

Donald helped out too by casting a new spell called Comet on the Jack-In-The-Boxes. Which made Davis and Goofy be able to get a few good hits on them before backing away. The boxes tried to cut them up by using their scythes but they dodged them. Jack then finished them off with a ghost form ice spell.

"Christmas is in big trouble!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh, we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas" Goofy added concerned.

"That's where Sandy Claws lives" Jack said pointing towards the large building with a tall chimney.

"Cool!" Davis smiled and headed for the door with the rest following him.

They then stepped into a warm cozy room. They saw multiple elves running in and and out of rooms. A large man with a long white beard, wearing a red suit was sitting on his couch looking over a big list. He then looked up and saw the group standing by his door.

"Why, hello everyone! Did you come to see if you're on my "Nice" list?" He asked them. Davis, Veemon, Donald and Goofy nodded and went up to him.

"Your name?" Santa asked Davis first.

"Um, Davis sir!" He replied feeling both excited and nervous standing Infront of the real person and not the mall ones.

The jolly man then looked down at his list, letting out a hum checking for his name. "Ah, here you are!" He chuckled and then frowned. "Well according to my list Davis, three years ago you broke your mother's favorite China dishes with your soccer ball. Oh that is unfortunate" he replied shaking his head in disappointment.

Davis then held both his hands on his head letting out a loud groan.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Donald asked.

Santa then looked back down on his list before smiling and nodded.

"Oh boy!" Donald cheered hoping up in the air.

"Oh are me and Gulimon on your list Santa?" Veemon asked him next.

"Also me too, by any chance? It's me Jack!" Jack added.

"Jack Skellington?!" Santa said surprised seeing Jack here. Suddenly glass was heard breaking making Santa jump in shock. "What sort of trouble did you bring his time?" Santa asked not happy as he got up from his couch.

"This time?" Davis questioned him.

"It's a long story" Jack replied to him.

They then followed Santa into his workshop and looked around for the cause of the glass shattering. "Who's there!" Santa shouted out.

"Busted!" Three familiar sounding voices said before they jumped out the broken window. Jack then let out a gasped seeing who they were.

"It's Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Jack said.

"Not those three..." Santa said remembering some unfortunate memories.

"I assure you, they're not with us" Jack said.

"Well, whatever the case they've been quite naughty. Go catch those three and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture" Santa replied walking away.

"Uh? I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first" Jack tried to say.

"It will have to wait! I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop" Santa said leaving.

"Come on Jack! Let's catch those little pranksters" Davis said.

"Oh, all right then" Jack said feeling a bit sad that he couldn't tell Santa his idea right now.

Davis, Veemon and Jack walked out of the workshop to see that Goofy, Donald and Gulimon spotted their tracks in the snow.

...

Meanwhile back in Halloween Town, Lock, Shock and Barrel were riding in their moving bathtub. They went straight into the graveyard and met up with Maleficent.

"I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town. But now that Davis and those imbeciles are here, I think a change of plan is called for" she said. "Revenge before pleasure, after all"

"What kind of revenge?" Shock asked the evil witch.

"The magnificent, malevolent kind of course" she replied smirking at the three.

"That's sounds really bad" Lock commented.

"Like Oogie's kinda bad!" Shock added.

"And that's super duper bad!" Barrel added along too.

"Oogie Boogie?" Maleficent asked already having a new plan in her head. "That bag of incensed insects? How intriguing. And where might I find him?" She asked.

"Jack and his dumb stupid friends destroyed him and his house" Shock replied.

"Ah yes, now I remember" Maleficent said before letting out a laugh. "I believe I'll bring your master back for you" she said before she actives her green aura. Raising both her arms up high as it leaked out towards to find Oogie Boogie body and revive him.

**End Of Chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24:Halloween Town Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 24

When the group arrived back in Halloween Town. They had to fight off some Wright Knights that were waiting for them outside the door to Christmas Town. Once the Wright Knights were defeated, the group followed after Lock, Shock and Bareel footprints. Leading them to the graveyard, when they saw the three with a new heartless behind them. It was Mechanical with a big egg-shaped head along with a jagged mouth and a cage that hung under it.

"There you three are!" Jack called out to them.

The three children then opened up the cage door and jumped into it.

"Crash them!" Shock shouted.

"Tie them down!" Lock added.

"Get them!" Barrel added too.

The Prison keeper then unreleased his hidden arms. It then grabbed the cage with Lock, Shock and Barrel in it and knocked them out of it into his mouth.

"No!" They all shouted seeing the heartless ate them. Until they heard the three of them laughing from the heartless mouth. The Prison then glowed a yellowish green color with dark aura surrounding it.

"Looks like the only way to defeat it is to get them out of that heartless" Davis said summoning his Keyblade.

Donald jumped up and cast his comet spell on the Prison Keeper. He flew around the Prison Keeper firing his spell on it until he was out of Magic. Once then the Prison Keeper slapped Donald to the graveyard hill. Davis was behind it as he did a six hit combo on it knocking it backwards. Goofy then spun his shield at Prison Keeper as it left a cut from behind.

Prison Keeper then shake before fire came out of it. It then fired off large fire balls towards the team who dodged them all. Expect for Goofy who defected one of the fireballs back towards Prison Keeper making it flinch. Jack then used his ghost form ice spells to cancel out it's fire ability. Davis then ran up to it and started slashing at it nonstop until he was hit back by one of its arms.

Prison Keeper then rose up into the air and spun around, unleashing blue flames upon them like rain. "Protect!" Davis shouted summoning his small reflection shield to block the fire. Unfortunately the fire hit most of the group as Davis spell wasn't big enough to shield them all. "Cure!" He shouted raising his Keyblade up and casting a green light over them healing their wounds. He then felt a little exhausted from using that spell to heal them all.

Prison Keeper then rushed towards Davis and knocked him away with his arms.

"Davis!" Veemon called out before the Digi-Egg of Friendship shined from Davis's pocket.

"_Veemon Armor-Digivole to... Raidramon!"_

"**Blue Thunder!"**

Three streams of thunder came down on Prison Keeper but Raidramon wasn't finished yet.

"Take this! **Thunder Blast!"**

He then fired off a electric blade off from his main horn at Prison Keeper. The heartless was then pushed to the ground by the attack. Using this chance as it started to rise up, Raidramon ran over to Davis as he got onto his back. "Let's show these guys our power!" They both said running over to Prison Keeper and then leaped up above it.

"Thundara!"

A medium size bolt of yellow/blue lighting striked Prison Keeper. They then heard the scream of pain from the children inside. The heartless then vanished into smoke releasing a big heart from it into the sky as it vanished too. The group then went over to find the Lock, Shock and Barrel goarning in pain with their hair sticking out everywhere.

"That.. Was.. So.. Fun" the three said together before passing out.

Jack saw Davis and Raidramon had a worry look on their faces seeing them passed out. "Don't worry about them, they faced much worse" Jack reassured the two.

"Jack!" Sally voice cried out sounding like she was in trouble.

"Sally?" Jack asked hearing her voice.

The group ran out of the graveyard and saw Sally running up to them. "What's wrong Sally?" Jack asked her.

"Jack! Oogie is back and he kidnapped Santa Claus!" She said.

"Oogie?! Oh no not again" Jack said.

"Where did Oogie take Santa?" Veemon asked her.

"They headed straight for Christmas Town" Sally replied looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him but he pushed me out of the way. So Oogie couldn't grab me" Sally said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Sally it's not your fault! We'll get Sandy back and crush Oogie" Jack said as he then pat her head.

"Let's go!" Davis shouted as the group along with Sally went after Oogie.

...

Santa was struggling against the ropes placed on him as he then heard laughter near him.

"I've done a little redecorating!" Oogie said as he remodeled one of Santa's toy machines into his whole machine of fun.

"Wait! Something's not quite right" he said before letting out a laugh. "I know what is is! We just need a little more of that Oogie flair!" He then jumped off the convert belt that had Santa on it.

"I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless" Maleficent said looking at him. "Infact why wait when I can just make him one right now!" She shouted as her green aura surrounded her and was about to do it. Until Oogie ran straight into her knocking the witch down.

"Clumsy Olf!" She cursed at him making him stop running around.

He then turned to face her "Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're cramping my style!" He said to her.

"Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you insolent bag of bugs?" She asked not liking his tone with her.

"Hmm sorry! Can't remember a thing!" He replied.

Maleficent then growled and tighten her fist around her staff. "Very well you ingrate, You'll rue the day you spurned my help!" She shouted before leaving through a portal of darkness.

"Oh who needs that old hag!" Oogie said before going back to work on his machine.

...

The group was now back in Christmas. When they saw smoke coming from Santa's house and they really doubt Oogie was roasting chestnuts with him. Concerned about what Oogie was up too. They rushed down the hill and defeated any heartless that stood in the way of the workshop. Once in the workshop, they spotted Santa tied down laying on a conveyer belt.

"Hahaha!"

They looked up and saw Oogie jumped down from the stairs. Landing infront of them as he turned to face them.

"Jack Skellington!" Oogie said.

"Oogie!" Jack shouted ready to make him pay for the trouble he caused.

"You and I have a score to settle, Jack!" Oogie said before he looked at Davis. "Same goes for your little sidekicks!"

"What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?" Jack asked him.

"Who?" Oogie answered rubbing the top of his head. "Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!" He said before jumping down to the conveyer belt. "And why is this roly-ploy red guy here? Time to go, grandpa!" Oogie said to Santa. He then lifted Santa up and walked him over to his machine. Before Oogie could push him in, a leg threw infront of him.

He then dropped his hold on Santa and went to pick up the leg. Until the leg got up on its own and kicked him in the "private" area.

"Ow..that's gotta hurt" Raidramon said wincing.

When Oogie got back up from the pain. He saw Santa was with Sally who was untying him. "Why, you..." Oogie growled angry seeing Jack, Davis and the others hopped onto the same conveyer belt as him. He then ran into his own machine and was taken to be ontop of it. He then got out a remote and pushed a button making the coveyer belt move.

He laughed before pressing another button, making spikes appear out from behind them.

Davis quickly hopped upon Raidramon as they ran after Oogie. Raidramon then leaped up into the air as lighting sparked around his body.

"**Blue Thunder!"**

His lighting attack then hit Oogie, making the bug-bag man fall down onto the conveyer belt. Once he was down, Gulimon used his tail knocking him back. Davis then hopped off of Raidramon and dealt some hits to Oogie from ontop of him. Jack was the last to attack as he came rushing towards Oogie with his pumpkin head fire spell. After that, Oogie got up and quickly ran back inside his machine and hit another button on his remote.

Suddenly speed on the convevyer belt went up. Causing them all to really pick up the pace to avoid being stabbed by the many spikes behind. The conveyer then return to it normal speed making them all sigh in relief from not having to run anymore.

"You can't hurt me while I have this remote!" Oogie shouted aloud holding up the remote.

'I got it!' Jack though thinking of a idea. He then turned towards Davis and whispered his plan in his ear.

"That will work!" Davis said agreeding to his plan. He then placed the Keyblade behind his back and threw it towards Oogie.

"Strike Raid!" Davis shouted out his old move.

The keyblade knocked the remote out of the Oogie hands. While at the same time retuning back to Davis's hand.

"Oh no!" Oogie shouted in panic.

"Hmm... I wonder what this button does?" Gulimon said before pushing one of the remotes button. A huge fist came down upon Oogie pushing him back onto the conveyer belt. Using this chance to finish Oogie once and for all. Jack grabbed Davis and spun him around. He then threw the Keyblade wielder towards Oogie which dealt some more damage.

Next, Jack then used a combination move of both his fire and ice spell together. Forms of Ghosts, Bats and Pumpkin heads covered Oogie body. By the time his move was finished. Oogie could barley keep his stance and looked very dizzy. Raidramon quickly gave Davis the rest of his power before powering down back to Veemon.

Davis's felt the electiry within him as he then used it to sped up at Oogie. He swung the Keyblade across Oogie chest causing all of his bugs to spill out. Oogie then let out a cry of misery as his body was deflating like a balloon losing air. A single big then crawls out from under it but Donald stomped on it.

...

"All right! Christmas is safe again!" Davis cheered as they were all outside the workshop.

"Perfect! I'd better get down to business!" Jack said walking past them.

"Leave that to Santa!" Gulimon said to him.

"Yup, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!" Goofy added.

"Jack" Sally said coming up to him and handed him a homemade Santa suit. "It's done" she said.

"Wonderful! Why, I love it!" Jack cheered excitedly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jack?" Sally asked him concerned.

"But I make a splendid Sandy Claws!" Jack told her already putting on the suit.

"Listen here, Jack Skellington" Santa said walking over to him. "You saved me and Christmas as well, and for that I am very grateful" he then cleared his throat. "But please promise you won't cause anymore trouble! And about that suit.." He said looking at him.

Jack had just gotten it on and every detail was on point, he even had fake white beard.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Don't even think about taking over for me again!" Santa replied.

"I just thought you could use a little help this year. You must be exhausted from all the preparation and I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right!" Jack told him.

The jolly man then let out a sigh. "Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring but let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year" Santa said.

"And you, Jack you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?" Santa asked him.

Jack then looked down and rubbed his cheek feeling a bit disappointed but understood what Santa was saying.

"We both have very important jobs to do Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween- Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King!" Santa said to him.

Santa's words seemed to bring Jack's spirits back up. He then let out his old toothy grin after hearing that.

"Even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack. Halloween is your true specialty" Santa then grinned along with him. "Don't you see? The children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention... And Christmas needs mine urgently!" Santa finished and headed back inside his workshop.

"You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween becomes too routine. All I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!" Jack said.

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" The Mayor of Halloween Town called out running towards them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween. I can't do a thing without your approval" the mayor said.

"So true" Jack replied as the two started walking back to Halloween Town. When suddenly Jack's Santa's suit started glowing.

Davis's Keyblade then appeared in his hand with a image of a crown underneath him. The light from the suit shot up into the sky showing the keyhole. Davis then jumped back as he held out his Keyblade and shot a light from it into the keyhole locking it.

"We better get going" Davis said.

"Before you do, Davis" Santa called for him from his window.

"Yes?" Davis asked him.

"I believe there's was a friend of yours who tried to tell you I wasn't real" Santa said.

"Oh yeah... Ken did say that but I didn't believe him!" Davis said with a grin on his face.

"Be sure to give him my very best wishes" Santa said.

"I will... but do you know where I can find Ken?" Davis asked hoping maybe he would know.

"No but don't give up! Remember if you believe in Ken, you will find him. Just as you found me" Santa said.

"Right!" Davis nodded before the team left Christmas Town/Halloween Town and journeyed to the next world. Unaware of a certain event about to take place back on Destiny Island.

...

Kari was in her green school uniform looking out at the Island from the beach.

"Kari?" Gatomon said walking up next to her.

"Yes Gatomon" Kari replied still looking at the Island.

"How long are we going to wait for Veemon and Davis to come back?" Gatomon asked her.

"I don't know really... But" Kari started to say. "Maybe... Waiting isn't good enough" Kari said.

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait! Act!" A boy voice called out to the two females.

"One of life's little rules, got it memorized?" The boy voice said again as a portal of darkness opened up. A boy a few years older than Kari walked out of the portal. He wore a black coat with a backward baseball cap on top of his head. He had lightly tanned skin with brown hair and eyes to match.

"Who are you?" Kari asked him while Gatomon stood infront of her protectly.

"I'm Takuya and I happen to be a acquaintance of Davis's" he told her and then held out his hand. "Why don't we go see him together?" He asked.

"Davis..." Kari said aloud realizing that she could have a chance to see him.

"Kari! Don't trust this guy, he smells like a can of bad tuna" Gatomon said.

Kari's daze was then broken by the sounds of a dog barking. It was Pluto as he came up to her and started barking at her. Suddenly, four Dusks appear surrounding the girl, dog and cat digimon.

"Gatomon get them!" Kari shouted.

"**Lighting Paws!" **

She then lunged at the first two and pounded them into the sand. She then backflip missing the attacks of the other two remanding dusks.

"**Neko Kick!" **

She then rounded-house kick both of the remanding dusks killing them.

'She looks like a rookie but has the power of a champion!' Takuya thought seeing the small cat digimon taking out the dusk like they were nothing.

A loud whistle was heard and another portal of darkness opened up behind Kari. Pluto then ran towards it and stopped before going into it. He then turned back to Kari and Gatomon barking like he was saying to come with him.

"We got something in common, Kari. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey.. I feel like we're friends already" Takuya said.

Kari and Gatomon then ran towards the portal with Pluto waiting beside it. Gatomon and Pluto went through but Kari stopped and took one last look at Takuya.

"You're not acting very friendly!" She shouted at him before running through the portal.

...

Kari found himself walking through some kind of space passage with Gatomon and Pluto by her side. 'Where do we go now?' She thought to herself.

She heard the whistle again and saw it was another person in a black coat.

"What do you want!" Kari shouted at the coated person. The person didn't respond to her but instead set down something small.

"Hey I'm talking.." She tried to say but the coat person vanished through another portal of darkness. Kari then went over to the item the person put down and saw what it was. It was a small armored covered object with a sliver guard and on the front appeared to have the same image that Kari's necklace had.

"What is this?" Kari asked picking up the object before a blinding ray of light flashed over the three.

...

"You ok?" A boy voice asked her.

Kari moaned letting her eye lids open up to see she was on the ground. She pulled herself up and saw that three kids and Pluto were watching over her. While Gatomon was waking up beside her.

"You and that Dog and Cat came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks" another boy said to her.

"Where am I?" Kari said holding her head as she stood up.

"Well I'm Jeri and those two goons right there are Kazu and Henry. And you're in Twlight Town" Jeri said to her.

"Twlight...Town?" Kari asked.

**End Of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 25: Return to Twilight Town

Davis and the group appeared back onto Imperialdramon after leaving the world.

"So where to next?" Davis asked the team.

"I don't think there is any worlds left to go" Imperialdramon said making them gasp.

"That can't be! We haven't found King Mickey or the rest of Organization XIII members" Donald said.

"Don't forget Ken and Wormmon too" Gulimon added.

"I'll try and find another world" Imperialdramon said as he soar through the empty realm of space.

Deciding that this would take a while, Davis laided down and took a nap. He couldn't remember every being this tried before as his mind faded into sleep in a instance.

...

_When he opened his eyes, he saw he wasn't on Imperialdramon but was instead in a alleyway. He then looked up and saw a familiar orangish sky with grey clouds. "Am I back in Twilight Town?" He asked wondering why he was dreaming of this._

_"Maybe today we can finally go to the beach!" A boy voice said as he ran past Davis. He couldn't get a good look at him and only saw what appeared to be yellow goggled ontop of his head._

_"Hey! Wait up" Davis called out following this boy to a hideout near a broken fence. He then stopped at the doorway and saw that the boy was gone. Davis wondered how he could have missed him? He followed him here yet there was no sign of the yellow goggle boy. Instead he saw Kazu, Henry and Jeri were there and looked like they were talking to someone. Davis then turned to face the person who they were talking too and gasped seeing her._

_"Kari..." Davis said shocked to see her here and not back on the Islands. Beside her on the couch was Gatomon resting on her lap and Pluto at her feet. Davis then blushed seeing how much Kari had grown in a year. Her short brown hair had gotten longer and her face become a bit slim. Not only that but he could see how her nice legs looked thanks to her school uniform._

_Davis then slapped himself to get rid of his pervy thoughts as he listened in to the conversation._

_"That's how I ended up here... So do you guys know where Davis is?" Kari asked the three._

_Kazu shook his head "Sorry but the last time we saw Davis was him leaving on a train" he said._

_"Oh..." Kari replied disappointed hearing that he already left._

_"Hey! If you stick around, Davis's bound to show up again" Henry said trying to cheer her up._

_"Yeah he did say he's coming back" Kazu added agreeing with Henry._

_"Ok! Mind if I hang around you guys until he comes back?" Kari asked._

_"Sure we don't mind at all" Jeri answered as the two girls then smiled._

_"What took you so long Kari?" Takuya voice echoed as a portal of darkness opened up through the wall. Out came Takuya making Pluto and Gatomon jump in front of Kari to protect her._

_"Somehow I just knew you'd be here" he said. "I yell ya Kari, you've got a lot of guts jumping right into the darkness like that" he said as he started walking towards her._

_'Another Organization member?!' Davis thought surprise to see he was after Kari._

_"Just what do you want!" Kari shouted at him._

_"The same thing you want! I told you before, we both want to see someone we miss don't we?" He asked holding out his hand again._

_"I don't trust you! You'll use me to hurt Davis won't you?!" Kari asked again not noticing the Digi-egg was still in her hand. "Well... Forget it I'm not letting you use me!" She shouted as a bright pink light came from the Digi-egg._

_"What?" Both Kari and Takuya questioned as the pink light enveloped Gatomon._

_"Gatomon Armor Digivole to... Nefertimon!"_

_A new form of Gatomon stood as she took on a form of a Sphinx but still had Gatomon's body. "Kari hop on!" Nefertimon said to her as she went over to Nefertimon and hopped on her back._

_"Kazu! Henry! Juri! I'll lure him away from here" Kari said to the three._

_"Kari!" Davis shouted as the last thing he saw was Kari and Nefertimon flying out of the hideout with Takuya chasing after her._

...

"Kari!" Davis shouted waking up as he quickly jumped to his feet. Shocking Donald and Goofy by their friend sudden outburst.

"Bad dream Davis?" Goofy asked him seeing he was sweating a bit.

"No! I had a vision of Kari in Twlight Town with Gatomon and Pluto" Davis told the group.

"Vision? You sure it wasn't just a random dream?" Donald asked wanting to make sure Davis was telling the truth.

"I'm positive! Let's go back to Twlight Town now before Kari gets hurt" Davis replied as both Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Alright then hang on because we're going into overdrive!" Imperialdramon shouted as he turned around and flew towards Twilight Town at a much faster pace.

'Kari I'm coming' Davis thought.

* * *

The group arrived back in Twlight Town and were standing in the Main Street. Davis was looking around for any signs of Kari or that organization member.

"Don't worry Davish we'll find them in no time" Veemon said hoping that would cheer up his partner.

"H-Help! The sandlot! It's Trevor!" Zack called out running in panic. He then stop running to catch his breath and looked up seeing Davis and the others. "Yo dudes! I need your help" he called to them.

"What? Sorry but we're kinda busy right now" Davis replied.

"Please you gotta help my bro Trevor or else he'll be sleeping with the fishes!" He begged with tears forming in his eyes.

"Davish, as much as I want to find Gatomon. We can't just ignore him if his friends are in trouble" Veemon said to him.

Davis closed his eyes and sighed before nodding. "You're right Veemon" he said knowing this would delay their search for Kari and Nefertimon. He then faced Zack "Ok show us where your friend are and we'll help them" Davis said.

"Thank you!" Zack shouted in joy as he then dragged Davis to the sandlot with the others behind them. Once they got to the sandlot, they saw Dusks dancing around Trevor and Kevin. The two struggled to get up and keep fighting but they barley had the strength. Not to mention the large amount of bruises on their bodies didn't help either. Trevor cursed feeling defeated at the hands of the dusk.

"We'll take it from here!" Davis said as he stood in front of Trevor and Kevin before Zack dragged the two off to safety. A dusk then came flying at him until Davis slashed it in half causing it to vanish in a mist like form. Veemon then used his V-Headbutt to attack a Dusk but it dodged the attack. Not noticing Veemon flipped himself over, letting his feet come in contact with the wall of a building. He then rebounded off it for a second V-Heabutt at the dusk from behind killing it.

Gulimon slashed at one of the dusk and used his tail to hit it back. Allowing Donald to kill it by using Thunder. Goofy finished the last two remanding ones by performing his Tornado attack. Suddenly four new nobodies appeared in the sandlot as the team kept up their guard. The new nobodies looked like Golems, each wielding a metal T-shaped Claymore in their hand.

One of the Berserkers picked up his club and swang it at the group. They each managed to dodge the attack as it left a small crater size hole in the ground. Davis quickly got out his Digi-Egg of Friendship and actived it.

"_Veemon Armor-Evolve to... Raidramon!"_

"**Blue Thunder!**" Raidramon shouted firing off his attack at the Bersekers. It landed on all the Bersekers but they didn't even flinched. "What?!" Raidramon shouted shocked before growling and fired another one, this time with more power. It ended with the same result of barely even moving a muscle. One of the Bersekers picked up it's weapon and smacked Raidramon with it, sending the dragon down to the ground in a large crater.

"Raidramon!" Davis shouted with all of them in shocked of the Berskers power in strength and defense. Davis's D-3 then started beeping as a light went out and enveloped Gulimon.

"_Gulimon evolve to... Growlmon!_"

"**Dragon Slash!**" He shouted as plasma formed around the blades on his elbow and striked one of the Bersekers with it. Much like Raidramon attack it only left a small cut on it's chest. One of the Bersekers then punched Growlmon back towards the group. "Ahhh!" Gulimon shouted in pain as he de-evolved from the attack. Davis was left speechless seeing that his two friends in their champion and armor forms couldn't stop the Bersekers.

He then saw all of the Bersekers walked slowly up to them and raised their Claymores up high, ready to finished them off in one attack. "Reflect!" Davis shouted aloud summoning his mirror form barrier to block all the Claymores. As he then reflect all the damage that would have been done to them back at the owners. Making them all bounced back and fall onto the ground with their weapons gone. Using this chance, Davis reflect spell was gone as he ran towards the Beskers and shouted "Thundara!".

From the sky, four median size thunderbolts came down and hit the Bersekers as they screeched out in pain. Seeing that they can be hurt now Donald and Goofy helped out too. Donald cast his Bizzard spells and Goofy threw his shield like a boomerang hitting them all. "Magnet!" Davis called out casting a spell Donald told him about a while back. A vortex of magnetic force sucked in the fallen Bersekers as they remained stuck in the vortex.

Goofy was the first to attack them as he knocked them on the head with his shield. Before letting Davis and Donald finsh them off by their combo spell of Thundara and Bizzard.

"Cure!" Donald cast his heal spell on Raidramon and Gulimon getting them back to full health. The two dragon digimom opened their eyes and sat up.

"Did you guys defeat them?" Raidramon asked them before de-evolving back to Veemon.

"Impressive" a new male voice said to them.

The group gasped hearing the voice and turned to face a hooded Organization member clapping as he stopped.

"By the way, have you seen a boy named Takuya? I expect he's here somewhere" the hooded member said.

'Takuya? So he's the one who chasing Kari' Davis thought before replying. "Like I care" not wanting to make things more difficult.

"You see, Takuya's no longer acting in our best interest" The hooded member said.

"Is he with the Organzation too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes" the hooded man replied.

"You having a fight?" Donald asked.

"Not a very organized Organization then" Davis said.

"Don't let your guard down, Davis Motomiya. Takuya will stop at nothing to turn you into a heartless" the hooded man said pointing one of his fingers at him.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us mister" Davis said with sarcasm in his voice. "But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine"

"Glad to hear it, Takyua aside it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you" the hooded man replied.

"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!" Veemon shouted at him.

"True we don't have hearts" the hooded man said before pulling down his hood. He had pale skin, short black hair that was parted to the sides of his face and dark blue eyes. "But we remember what it was like. That's what make us special" he said before a portal of darkness opened up from behind him.

"Whaddaya mean?" Goofy asked him.

"We know very well how to injure a heart" he said before turning to look directly at Davis. "Davis, you just keep on fighting those heartless" he said with a smirk.

"Hey Veemon, you and Goofy go find Kari and Gatomon. Me, Donald and Gulimon will jump in after this guy" Davis whispered to Veemon.

"How come Davish?" Veemon asked confused after seeing how anxiety and worry he was about Kari.

"I'm not sure but maybe he'll lead us to the Organzation world" Davis answered.

"Don't be reckless, Do you want to end up like Ken Ichijouji?" He asked.

"What?" Davis asked shocked.

The blue eyes organization member slowly walked back into the portal. In a taunting way to Davis saying "Come get me" before he and the portal complete vanished from them.

"Hey wait!" Davis shouted but realized it was too late. "What did he mean by end up like Ken?" Davis questioned wondering if something bad happened to Ken.

"Don't worry Davish, that guy was probaldy just lying. Ken has Wormmon with him" Veemon said trying to cheer him up.

"Hey Davis!" Henry called out to the group as he came running up to them.

"H-Henry right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah but you have to come with me to the train station. It's about Kari" Henry said.

"K-Kari? Is she safe?" Davis asked before he and Veemon ran to the train station with the others behind him.

* * *

They made it up to the train station but saw no sight of Kari or Nefertimon. "Where's Kari at?" Davis asked them looking around for her.

"Well you see Davis..." Henry tried to explain to him as he saw Davis stopped in front of something.

"No..." Davis said as he dropped to his knees and saw lying on the ground was the Digi-egg of Light. "I'm too late! Takuya took Kari and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him!" Davis shouted punching the ground in angry.

"Davis" the group said feeling bad seeing him in this state. Veemon walked over to his friend and patted him on the back.

"Davish... It's not your fault, you did the best you could do" Veemon said.

"Veemon right Daimon, if it's anyone fault then it's Takuya fault" Gulimon added as he walked over to them and comforted him too. Davis then looked at the two and wiped his eyes before nodding.

"You're right I can't give up now. I have to save Kari!" Davis said with fire of determination back in him.

"Hey you punks there!" Trevor called out to Davis. He and Kevin were patched up with Zack behind them.

"Punks? We saved your butts back there!" Donald shouted at him.

"Donald now's not the time" Goofy said holding his feather friend back.

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked Trevor before he held out a medium size trophy with four different colored crystal orbs in it.

"This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town!" Trevor said.

"You mean us?" Davis asked as Trevor nodded. Davis then let out a grin "Thanks, but we don't really need it" Davis replied.

"Just take it dammit!" Trevor said shoving the trophy into Goofy hands. "Better not see you punk messing up our streets next time we met" he said before walking off with Kevin and Zack. Zack then stopped for a few second and mouthed "Thank you" to them before caughting up with Trevor and Kevin.

"Don't mind Trevor he's a jerk to everyone" Henry said crossing his arms.

"This trophy sure is heavy" Goofy said struggling holding onto the trophy. He then dropped it onto the ground as the four crystal orb fell out.

"Now look what you done!" Donald scolded him as he was putting the orbs back in. Davis saw the blue crystal orb near his feet and picked it up. The orb looked familiar to him as he then held it out to the near setting sun.

Gulimon then let out a small gasp seeing someone different in Davis's place. The boy had light red eyes and light brown hair with a pair of yellow goggles onto of his hair. "_**It's beautiful isn't it Gulimon?"**_ the boy voice asked him.

"Gulimon? Hello?" Gulimon then snapped out of his trance and blinked seeing the boy was gone and Davis was back.

"Hey you alright buddy?" Davis asked him.

"Hmm... Yep never better!" Gulimon replied with his old doopy smile.

Davis then felt the crystal orb glowing in his hands as it floated up and shot out a light into the sky. Revealing the keyhole, Davis then summoned his Keyblade and held it out with a image of a crown underneath him. He then jumped back and shot a light out of his Keyblade into the keyhole locking it.

"W-What just happened?" Henry asked him.

"A new road is open. And Kari and Ken are waiting somewhere along it" Davis said.

"That was a very poetic thing to say. When you do find them both, Come back here and we can all treat you to ice cream" Henry said holding out his hand.

"It's a promise!" Davis said smiling as he shook Henry hand. He then put Kari's Digi-Egg into his pocket and put his hand over where her necklace was in his shirt. "I'll find you! No matter where you are" he softly said.

* * *

Back in the Organization meeting room, the black hair boy appeared in his seat. "I passed on the message as you so desired. I told the young Davis to keep defeating the heartless" he said.

"Good, not only have you the power to inflict pain. You also have the power to plant seeds of doubt in one's receptive heart. Davis will soon begin to doubt himself and it will cause him to hesitate, and that hesitation will turn to anger. That anger will fuel him to get rid of his apprehension and move forward. He will pave the way for the future we desire" the leader of the Organization said acting rather calm.

"There's something I've meant to ask" the black hair boy said.

"About Takuya? The poor fool, how long will he keep chasing the illusion of friendship when he himself lacks emotions? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost when it may never have existed in the first place" the leader said. "He deserves nothing more than our pity" he added.

"Now go and retrieve The Princess of Light, we will need her to control Davis like our own puppet" the leader said.

"I will but what shall I do about Takuya?" The black hair boy asked.

"Either kill him or bring him back so I can turn him into a dusk myself" the leader replied coldly.

**End Of Chapter 25 **

**"Make sure to Favorite/Follow if you're enjoying the story and haven't. And if you did then leave ****me a review on what you think of the chapter!" **


	26. Chapter 26: Return To Hollow Bastion

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon

Chapter 26

"_When we get to the other side of the ocean...will we really find another world?" A young Davis asked sitting on the raft. A younger Kari and Ken were beside him on the raft too._

_"We'll never know unless we go" Ken replied back to him._

_"I wonder what's it'd be like out there" Kari said while making a thalassa shell necklace._

_"Then let's go!" Davis shouted full of excitement in his voice as he grabbed their blue color sailor flag. Running into the water and lift it up in the air with one hand. "Let's go together, just the three of us!" he said while Ken and Kari just smiled at their goggle-head friend._

* * *

"Almost there" Takyua said with a bit of sweat running down his face. Both his arms were busy carrying Kari and Gatomon who were knocked out cold. "Can't believe I also have to carry this dog too" he muttered as Pluto who was unconscious too was being carry on his back.

"Having a difficult time Takyua?"

Takyua then turned around and met with the black hair and blue eyes Organization member.

"Koichi! Surprise meeting you here in this realm of nothing" Takyua said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hand over the Princess of Light and her Digimon, That's a order" Koichi said to him.

"Sorry no can do, if you want her..." Takyua then paused as he put down Kari, Pluto and Gatomon. Before extending out both his arms and summoned his Chakrams. "Then you're going to have to fight me" he said with a smirk.

"Alright then Takyua, you left me with no choice" Koichi said before pulling out twin red blades from the darkness in his hands. The two Organization members then clashed agasint eachother as the battle had begun.

"**Pryo Punch!**"

Takyua shouted out unleashing a blazing fire dragon from his Chakrams.

"**Brute Strike!**"

Koichi said then charged at him and the dragon with his twin swords. There was a explosion as the two attacks collided.

* * *

"Do you really think Davis will be alright?" Goofy asked.

He, Donald and Gulimon look over at him laying down. They knew he was still bummed out about not being able to save Kari. Even after they left Twlight Town he still hasn't said a word. Davis just kept looking at the blue crystal orb from the struggle trophy.

"Aw phooey, Ofcourse he will!" Donald said before walking over to him.

"Oh...hey Donald" Davis said still staring up the crystal orb.

"Hey Davis, try more like this!" Donald said letting out a huge grin on his face.

"Uh?" Davis asked confused by the duck's actions.

"You remember our deal right? This boat runs on happy face!" Donald said still smiling.

"He's right Davis and we know you must be worried about Kari. But I bet she wouldn't want you to be all glumy." Goofy said coming over too with a grin on his face.

"Well aren't you worried about her too?" Davis asked them putting down the orb.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Donald asked.

"Yeah she's your girlfriend after all" Goofy replied.

"G-Girlfriend!?" Davis shouted with a huge blush on his face.

"What's a girlfriend?" Gulimon asked coming over to the three.

"I-It's nothing Gulimon" Davis replied.

"Ahyuck! You don't have to be so embrassed" Goofy added.

"I-I'm not embarrassed!" Davis shouted at him.

"So where do we go now?" Gulimon asked deciding to change the subject.

"Oh yeah we don't have anymore world we can go to" Goofy said rubbing his head.

"How about we go back to Hollow Bastion and visit Willis and the others?" Davis suggested.

"Atleast that's better than just floating out here in the middle of space" Imperialdramon said as they soared off towards Hollow Bastion.

...

The group then arrived in the market place of Hollow Bastion. When suddenly they saw Solider heartless running around before disappearing into thin air.

"Why are the Heartless here?" Veemon asked shocked.

"Could be Pete's doing" Donald said.

"Ok then let's-Wow!" Davis then ducked as Dusk flew over him.

"Dusks?! That means the Organization must be here too" Gulimon said.

"Let's go check in with everyone else" Davis said as he got up from the ground. The team then went their way towards Merlin house. Until they were stop by seeing a new type of Solider heartless attacking a shop. The heartless looked like something out of a space video game.

"Here we go!" Davis shouted as the group attacked the soliders heartless and quickly defeat them.

"Cut that out! Stop it ye freaks! Do ye have any idea how much fixing my fridge will codt if ye break it!" Shouted a Scottish accent and clothes wearing duck who started screaming at them.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Donald said wide-eye as he faced the Scottish duck.

"Well I'd be! If it isn't Donald my lad!" Scrooge said as he hugged Donald.

"Donald has uncle?" Davis and Veemon asked at the same time.

"Yep! Mr Scoorge is a rich business man. Before the heartless attacked he used to travel around on a Gummi selling off his products" Goofy answered.

"Oh it's you guys again" a male voice said.

Davis and Veemon then turned around to see Koji standing there. "Hey Koji! We haven't seen you since we first visited Herc's world" Davis said.

"What've you been doing?" Veemon asked him.

"Looking for someone, ever heard of a Digimon called Lucemon?" Koji asked the group.

"Nope! Who is he?" They all said.

"He's a Digimon who embodies all the darkness in me. Tell me if you see him" Koji said.

"Ok but what does he look like?" Davis asked him.

Blonde hair and wrapped in white cloth. Don't let his appearance fool you all, he may look like a innocent child but he's dangerous" Koji said.

"Sure! We'll be seeing you later Koji" Davis said.

"Oh second though! Hold on Davis" Koji said as he walked over to him and gave him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Davis asked seeing the piece of paper.

"A move, Incase you have to fight him. Just becareful and... he messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way" Koji replied before walking away from the group.

"Think he'll be okay?" Gulimon asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Davis said putting the paper in his pockets.

* * *

"You sure you really found it Izzy?" Yolei asked him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I've got it!" Izzy said as his eyes were glued to his computer and typing away.

"Got what?" Davis asked as he and the others entered the house.

"Good! You're back at a very good time, we got some news for you" Izzy said looking up at them.

"What kind of news?" Veemon asked.

"We managed to find the computer Gennai was using! With that computer we can rescue our Digimon" Yolei answered.

"You guys have Digimon?!" Davis shouted surprised at hearing this.

"Yeah if you wanna hear the full story, go to the castle" Izzy said.

"Ok" Davis replied as he then saw Merlin go over to him.

"Wait a moment! Davis let me teach you some upgrade version to the spells you already know" Merlin said. Davis nodded as he felt Merlin hand touch down on his head. He then felt a huge gush of magic energy go through him. "There now you can use your upgraded spells" Merlin said taking his hand off of Davis's head.

"Thanks Merlin!" Now let's go" Davis said as he and the others left the house.

...

"Davis there's a heartless here!" Veemon shouted as he head butted it back.

"I got it!" Davis shouted back as he jump up into the air and slashed it in half. "You know Izzy could've gave us better directions than "Go where the heartless show up" Davis commented.

"Wow you guys are strong!" A cheerful voice said.

"Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Commitee?" A softer voice spoke.

Davis and the others turned around and saw no one there. Then three fairly popped up Infront of them.

"Wow! What are you things?" Davis asked shocked at the sight of the three fairies.

"We not THINGS!" A less happy voice fairy spoke as she flew over to him. Grabbed his goggles and pulled back before letting go.

**SMACK**!

"Ow! I'm sorry but was that really needed?!" Davis asked rubbing his sore forehead.

"Sorry don't mind Rebecca, my name is Alice and one next to me is Serena" The brunette fairy known as Alice said. "So what is Willis gang up to?" Alice asked.

"They've got stuff to do over by the castle posters" Veemon replied.

"Scoop!" Serena cheered raising her fist up.

"Let's report" Rebecca said crossing her arms.

"To who?" Donald asked.

"Our leader Ofcourse!" Alice replied

"Yeah! Malefic-" Serena was then got off by Rebecca and Alice hands on her mouth. The five then stared suspicious at the three faires.

"You can deal with them" Rebecca said as she then vanished.

"What! We're sorry but thank you!" Alice said as she vanished too.

"Bye-Bye" Serena winked before vanishing too.

What was that about?" Davis asked still confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

"Finally we made it!" Davis shouted as the team arrived at the castle. "Willis! Are you here!" Davis called out for him.

"Over here!" Mimi called out to them as she approached them.

"We heard you found Gennai computer" Davis said.

"Yeah, The King is very interested in it" Mimi said.

"The King is here?!" Donald shouted.

"He's with Willis right now" Mimi replied nodding.

"Alright! We get to see the King!" Donald cheered as Goofy was smiling too.

"Is Ken with them too?" Davis asked her.

"Or Wormmon?" Veemon added.

Mimi frowned and shook her head at the duo. "Sorry but I haven't seen him or Wormmon" she said.

"That's ok! Atleast we get to see the King and maybe he'll know where Ken is. Plus that computer might be able to help" Davis said.

"Good idea! They're right through that door" Mimi said pointing over to a door a few feet away from them.

...

"I feel like we should've made it by now" Davis said as the group kept walking down a corridor that acted more like a maze. Davis then stopped and looked up seeing the pipes.

"Did you see a Heartless or Nobody?" Goofy asked him.

"Nah.. I though I felt something pass us" Davis looking back down and kept walking. Not noticing a small blue creature trailing after him. The team finally made it to the computer room and entered through the door. They looked around for any sighed of the King or Willis.

"Geez! This room is a messy" Donald said stepping over books.

"Perhaps we could clean it while we wait for The King and Willis" Goofy said.

While looking around the office for the computer room. Davis then noticed a portrait of a man with long sliver hair and gold eyes wearing a lab coat.

"Is this Gennai?" Veemon asked looking up at the portrait.

"He's put up a portrait of himself!" Goofy said holding in a laugh.

"He must have really liked himself" Donald said laughing too.

"Huh? Davis?" Gulimon asked seeing he remained slient.

"This is all... His fault" Davis said clenching his fist. Memories of the Heartless appearing on Destiny Island, Gennai controlling Ken as the Digimon Emperor and of their final battle at the doors of Kingdom Hearts came back to him.

"When I look at this room, his office. I can't help that but think 'What could've happened to him?' He was a person just like us" Davis said still looking at the portrait.

"Davish..." Veemon said knowing how this was affecting his partner.

"Whatever happened it can't be fix" Willis said as he came into the room.

"Oh hey Willis!" Davis said as the blondie smiled at him.

"Where's the King?" Donald asked.

"He had to take care of some business in town but he'll be back soon" Terriermon said from Willis's shoulder.

"Now come on, I'm expecting you're here to see Gennai computer" Willis said as he lead the five to the computer room.

"This is it! Where's Kari? Where's Ken?" Davis said running over the computer and started pressing random keys. He then pressed harder and fast on the keys hoping to get something.

"Easy Davis!" Willis said tearing him away from the computer.

"You wanna break it?" Terriermon asked him.

"Oh sorry guess I got a little carry away" Davis said.

"Look up!" Veemon shouted as the small blue create fell down on top of the keyboards.

"Get off there!" Donald shouted at the creature. The blue creature spoke some gibberish but Donald took his speaking as a taunt and lunged at him. The blue creature then jumped up and bounced off of Donald's head.

"Who was that?" Gulimon asked seeing the blue creature crawl away.

"Don't know but we'll calling him Sitch" Willis said.

Suddenly a loud beeping alarm came throughout the room. "**Attention current user. This is a warning, further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defense action**" a deep voice robotic voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Davis called out.

**"I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system"** the robotic voice said.

While that was going on, Donald tried getting off the computer's keyboard but stepped on another few keys.

"Donald!" They all shouted at the Mage clumsiness.

"I'm sorry!" Donald replied.

"**Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest**" the Master control system said.

"Arrest?!" Davis and Veemon said shocked.

"Guys run!" Willis shouted out to them as a light was shining behind. They all turned around only for a beam to hit them and their vision turned to black.

* * *

"Davish...Davish...Davish wake up!" Davis then heard Veemon's voice saying.

Davis moaned before raising up his head and rubbing his eyes. "Hey Veemon, what happened to us?" Davis asked him.

"Davish... Look where we are" Veemon said. Davis then looked around and saw they were in some kind of forest. With a clear blue sky above them.

"Wow! Are we in another world?" Davis asked shocked at how they were able to travel to one while in Gennai's computer lab.

"No... I know this place!" Veemon said before turning to face him. "Davish... We're in the Digital World" Veemon said.

**End Of Chapter 26 **

**If you're enjoying the story, please hit that Favorite/Follow button and leave down a Review. **


End file.
